Wünsch dir was
by Sweet-Dreams2
Summary: Was machst du wenn dein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, aber das nur zu Verwirrungen führt?
1. Das Buch der Wünsche

Pass mit deinen Wünschen auf 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, vielleicht Slash(wenn ihr es wollt; ich baue es immer gerne ein *g*)

Pairing: Wird noch nicht verraten

Inhalt: Was machst du wenn dein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, aber du zu viel verändert hast.

Kommentar: Wie ich darauf gekommen bin, ist mir ein kleines Rätsel, aber es hat sich nun mal in meinem Gehirn verankert und will raus. Sollte es diese Idee schon mal geben( da sie nicht sehr originell ist) entschuldige ich mich bei diesem Schreiber, denn **ich** habe das zwar noch nirgends gelesen, aber das heißt ja noch lange nicht, dass es das nicht gibt.  

***************************************************************************

Ein Monat!

Nur noch ein Monat und ein weiteres Jahr in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei würde sein Ende nehmen.   
Ein weiteres Jahr mit Schuldgefühlen, Verspottungen der Slytherins und Enttäuschungen. 

Harry Potter, eigentlich ein gewöhnlicher Junge, wenn es da nicht diese Prophezeiung gebe, die besagt, dass nur er Voldemort töten könne. 

Er hasste es; er hasste es von Leuten mit dieser Hoffnung in den Augen angeschaut zu werden, als ob er mit einem Nieser die Welt verändern könnte. 

Selbst Ron hatte diesen Blick erhalten, als Fred und George Anfang des neuen Schuljahres in ihrem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse ermordet wurden. 

Doch Voldemorts Todesser ruhten sich nicht darauf aus. 

Ein Monat später wurde die Leiche von Nymphadora Tonks gefunden und nicht einmal zwei Wochen danach die von Alastor Moody. 

Moody konnte kaum mehr identifiziert werden so schlimm hatten ihn die Todesser zugerichtet. 

Nur noch sein Holzbein und das magische Augen verrieten ihn. 

Kurz vor Weihnachten erschütterte die nächste traurige Meldung Harry. 

Remus Lupin war ebenfalls ermordet worden. 

Harry wirkte zu dieser Zeit wie ein Gespenst, wenn er durch die Gänge der Schule ging. 

Er war blass, er aß kaum noch etwas und in seinen Augen glänzten verräterische Tränen. 

Ron konnte ihn auch nicht aufheitern, da dieser selbst Probleme mit dem Tod seiner Brüder hatte und Hermione hatte es schon nach Sirius aufgegeben. 

Mit welchen Worten konnte man auch jemanden trösten der alle verlor, die nur in seiner Gegenwart waren. 

Ende Februar wurden die Creevey Brüder bei einem Besuch in Hogsmeade von Todessern überrascht. 

Hagrid, der sich gerade ein Schlückchen bei Rosmerta gönnte, eilte so schnell er konnte zu Hilfe. 

Doch es war sinnlos.   
Alle drei starben. 

Die Todesser unternahmen nicht einmal mehr Versuche um sich zu verstecken. 

Sie stolzierten ohne Masken durch die Straßen und töteten vor hundert Augenzeugen. 

Voldemort war zu mächtig geworden und niemand konnte ihn mehr aufhalten. 

Die Dementoren hatten sich ihm angeschlossen und dadurch konnten auch seine Todesser aus Askaban flüchten. 

Manchmal fragte sich Harry wirklich, welchen Schutz es noch bei seinen Verwandten gab, denn Voldemort bekam zur Zeit sowieso was er wollte. 

Und wenn er Harry wollte, würde er ihn auch noch bekommen. 

Nott und McNair hatten sogar schon am helllichten Tag einen Entführungsversuch inmitten von Hogsmeade unternommen. 

Sie hätten Harry sogar bekommen, wenn nicht Snape eingegriffen hätte um ihn zu retten und damit seine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. 

Durch einen von Notts Zauber hatte Snape sein rechtes Bein verloren und konnte nun wie einst Moody mit einem Holzbein durch Hogwarts Gänge kontrollieren. 

Den einzigen Vorteil den es dadurch gab war, dass man Snape schon weiten kommen hörte. 

Harry schlug frustriert sein Verwandlungsbuch auf den Boden. 

Er war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken und dann konnte man seine Konzentration vergessen. 

„Ich hasse mein Leben," murmelte Harry leise. 

„Es wird alles wieder gut," versuchte Hermione ihn zu beruhigen. 

„Und wie?", fragte er laut, „Indem noch mehr Menschen sterben..."

„Oho, Narbengesicht hat Probleme," schnarrte auf einmal Draco Malfoy, der mit Pansy Parkinson an einem Nebentisch in der Bibliothek saß. 

„Der arme große Potter verkraftet es nicht, dass nur wegen ihm Menschen sterben," reizte ihn Malfoy weiter. 

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy," zischte Ron. 

„Für deine beiden Brüder ist er auch verantwortlich," sprach Malfoy ungestört weiter, „Hätten sie ihn nicht gekannt, wären sie noch am Leben."

„Du sollst die Klappe halten," schrie Ron.

_Klonk, Klonk._

Das bekannte Geräusch Snapes wurde immer lauter, bis der Zaubertrankprofessor bei ihren Tischen angekommen war. 

„Gibt es hier ein Problem?", fragte er mit seiner üblichen Stimmlage. 

Malfoy und Pansy spießten den Professor regelrecht mit ihren Blicken auf, bevor sie schleunigst aus der Bibliothek verschwanden. 

Die Slytherins hatten den Respekt vor Snape verloren seit dieser als Verräter Voldemorts geoutet worden war. 

„Im Übrigen Mister Weasley! Man brüllt in der Bibliothek nicht. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor," sagte Snape, „Und Potter..." Er blickte auf das Verwandlungsbuch neben Harrys Beinen, „...ebenfalls zehn Punkte Abzug, da sie den Boden verschmutzt haben."

„Er wird weich," gluckste Ron als Snape außer Sichtweite war, „Nur zwanzig Punkte Abzug, da zieht uns Professor Sheridan schon mehr fürs Atmen ab."

Professor Sheridan war in diesem Jahr ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und hatte es innerhalb eines Tages geschafft Snape von seinem Thron als unbeliebtester Lehrer zu stoßen. 

Sheridan war eine Mischung zwischen Snape, Filch, Umbridge und wie Harry gerne hinzufügte, den Dursleys und war der erste Lehrer, der von **allen** Häusern gehasst wurde. 

Er bevorzugte niemanden und so kam es, dass alle vier Häuser mit ihren Punkten nach einer Woche bei Null lagen. 

So viel Harry wusste, führte nun Ravenclaw beim Kampf um den Hauspokal und zwar mit stolzen zehn Punkten. 

Slytherin hatte fünf und Gryffindor und Hufflepuff standen beide bei einem. 

„Apropos Sheridan," begann plötzlich Hermione, „Habt ihr mit den Aufsatz schon angefangen?"

„Nein," antworteten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig, „Das Schlimmste kommt immer zum Schluss."

„Aber wir sollen 20 Meter schreiben," sagte Hermione streng, „Schafft ihr 20 Meter bis morgen."

„Ich springe einfach vom Astronomieturm," entschloss sich Ron. 

„Und ich hoffe, dass sich der Aufsatz von allein erledigt," meinte Harry. 

„Ihr seid unmöglich," seufzte Hermione und wandte sich danach ihrem Aufsatz zu, der inzwischen schon zehn Meter lang war. 

„Ich muss los," stöhnte Harry nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr. 

„Nachsitzen bei Sheridan?", fragte Ron unnötigerweise. 

„Ja, ich kann seine Bücher abstauben und ordnen, weil ich ihn ja anlügen würde," grummelte Harry, „Ich behaupte nie wieder, dass ich Harry Potter bin."

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden," redete ihm Hermione gut zu. 

Harry schenkte ihr nur einen Das-glaubst-du-doch-selbst-nicht-Blick, bevor er seine Sachen zusammen packte und in Richtung Sheridans Büro ging. 

„Sie sind um zwei Minuten zu früh," knurrte Sheridan als er dessen Büro betrat, „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

Harry rollte nur mit den Augen. 

Als ob das noch etwas bringen würde; ins Minus konnten sie nicht kommen. 

„Das habe ich gesehen. Zehn Punkte Abzug," kreischte Sheridan, „Und nun sortieren sie meine Bücher. Und zwar nach dem Erscheinungsjahr und dem Alphabet."

Während Harry begann die Bücher des Professors aus den Kartons in die Regale zu stellen, fragte er sich innerlich, warum Sheridan erst jetzt seine Bücher einsortieren ließ. 

In einem der Bücher lagen Ausschnitte aus dem Tagespropheten. 

_Voldemort zurück_, _Neue Todesfälle, Vier Leichen in Hogsmeade gefunden, Alastor (Mad-Eye)Moodys Körper wurde gefunden, Todesser verlassen Askaban. _

Harry drückte die Augen fest zusammen damit Sheridan nicht sah, dass er zu weinen begann. 

„Potter, ich muss kurz weg," erklärte Sheridan kühl, „Wenn ich zurück komme, sind die fertig oder sie werden hier noch Nachsitzen, wenn ihre Enkelkinder zur Schule gehen."

Als er die Tür hinter Sheridan zufallen hörte, ließ Harry die Tränen zu. 

Eine nach der anderen tropfte auf die Bücher unter ihm. 

„Ich wünschte es wäre alles anders...," schniefte er in dem Moment als eine Träne ein unbenanntes Buch erreichte. 

Das Buch leuchtete hell auf und auf seinem Einband erschienen goldene Buchstaben. 

„_Buch der Wünsche,_" las Harry den Titel und hob das Buch neugierig auf. 

Er öffnete es, doch es war leer. 

Er wusste nicht warum, aber ein innerer Drang ließ ihn das Buch in seinen Rucksack stecken, bevor er mit seiner Strafarbeit fortfuhr. 

**********

„Sie sind ja immer noch nicht fertig," schnarrte Sheridan, als er nach Mitternacht in sein Büro zurück kam.  

„Ich bin bei 1976 W," erwiderte Harry, „Ihr merkwürdiges Ordnungssystem braucht nun mal eine Weile."

„Lassen sie's stehen," meinte Sheridan, „Dann habe ich gleich eine Strafe für Mister Longbottom morgen."

Harry stöhnte innerlich. 

Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie morgen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten. 

„Gehen sie," drängte Sheridan und Harry flüchtete sofort aus dem Büro. 

Auf seinem Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm wäre er fast in Snape gerannt, doch dessen Holzbein hatte ihn zum Glück schon von weiten verraten. 

„_Zeit der Hoffnung_," sagte Harry das Passwort und die fette Dame gab ihm gähnend den Zugang frei. 

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bis auf Neville leer, der in einem Sessel schlief und sich im Schlaf wälzte. 

Harry wollte ihn nicht wecken und so schlich er zum Schlafsaal der Sechsten. 

Er schloss die Vorhänge seines Bettes und holte Sheridans Buch aus seinem Rucksack. 

„Ich muss verrückt sein," murmelte er, „Einfach so Sheridans Buch zu stehlen. Er wird mich umbringen."

Er blätterte es durch aber noch immer waren keine Buchstaben zu finden. 

„Und wenn es wieder ein Tagebuch Voldemorts ist?", überlegte er und wollte es schon wieder schließen, als ihm auf der ersten Seite drei winzige Buchstaben auffielen. 

_„Wünsch dir was," _las Harry und lachte kurz auf, „Na klar."

Er wollte es wieder einpacken, aber dann dachte er sich: Warum eigentlich nicht?

„Ich wünschte Voldemort hätte niemals existiert," sagte er, doch nichts passierte. 

„Was habe ich auch anderes erwartet," seufzte er und legte das Buch in seine Nachttischschublade. 

TBC


	2. Was ist los?

Wünsch dir was 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, möglicherweise Slash

Pairing: Hannah/Harry/Blaise

Inhalt: Was machst du wenn dein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, aber du zu viel verändert hast?

Kommentar: Tja, das ist der zweite Teil. Ich kann euch versprechen, dass diese Geschichte nicht so lange wie _Veränderungen_ wird. Geplant sind um die zehn Kapitel, höchstens 15. 

Und vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Akuma no Amy, Queen of Nightfever, mrsgaladriel, black-eyed-april, Lily, matjes, Robin-no-ouji, Lorelei Lee, Zutzi alias Susi, Arinja, Cat Ballou, Maia May, TheSnitch, Tarivi, Juwel2101 und Amunet. 

@TheSnitch: Ne, dieses Mal wird es kein Slash- Marathon. *g* Das kann ich schon mal versichern. 

***************************************************************************

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen durch den Lärm der anderen Junge auf und schlürfte lustlos ins Badezimmer. 

Er gähnte kräftig, bevor er sich mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht wusch um wach zu werden. 

Dabei blieb sein Blick auf seiner Stirn hängen und fand das irgendetwas anders war. 

Er brauchte fast fünf Minuten um zu erkennen, was nicht stimmte. 

Seine Narbe fehlte!

Er rieb sich die Augen und öffnete sie dann nochmals, aber von der Narbe fehlte jede Spur. 

„Ron," rief Harry aufgeregt und rannte in den Schlafsaal zurück, „Meine Narbe ist weg."

„Was für eine Narbe?", fragte der Rothaarige verwirrt. 

„Meine Narbe," wiederholte Harry, „Meine Narbe auf der Stirn."

„Du hast keine Narbe auf der Stirn," sagte Ron. 

„Das sag ich ja," rief Harry, „Meine Narbe ist weg."

„Ähm...Kumpel, du hattest nie eine Narbe auf der Stirn," sagte Ron langsam, „Und jetzt zieh dich an. Ich will vor Snapes Stunde noch etwas essen."

„Aber...," Harry konnte nichts mehr sagen, da Ron den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte. 

Was sollte das?

Seine Narbe verschwand und Ron tat so, als ob das überhaupt nichts besonderes wäre. 

Er zog sich schnell um und folgte dem Rothaarigen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Dieser stand bei Neville und als Harry bei ihnen ankam gingen sie gleich los. 

„Warten wir nicht auf Hermione?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Auf wen?", fragte Ron. 

„Hermione," wiederholte Harry. 

„Granger? Warum sollten wir auf diese Streberin warten?", fragte Ron verwirrt. 

„Streberin?", wiederholte Harry geschockt. 

Seit wann nannte Ron Hermione eine Streberin?

„Du solltest vielleicht zu Pomfrey gehen," schlug Ron vor, „Du benimmst dich nämlich seltsam."

„Das würde ich dir nicht raten," mischte sich Neville ein, „Professor Snape will mit einem schwierigen Trank anfangen und ich habe leider zu viel zu tun um dir Nachhilfe zu geben."

„**Du **willst **mir** Nachhilfe geben?", fragte Harry, „In **Zaubertränke**?"

„Was ist los mit dir? Ich habe dir doch bis jetzt immer Nachhilfe gegeben," erinnerte ihn Neville. 

„Wann?...Seit wann bist du gut in Zaubertränke?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Immer schon," antwortete Ron für Neville, „Hast du's etwa vergessen? Nevilles Mutter ist doch eine Tränkemeisterin. Sie übt mit ihm immer in den Sommerferien."

„Aber Nevilles Mutter ist in St. Mungo's," widersprach Harry. 

„Wegen dem kleinen Beinbruch?", wunderte sich Neville, „Sie ist doch schon längst wieder entlassen."

„Aber sie...," Harry stutzte. 

Seine Narbe war nicht da, Ron nannte Hermione eine Streberin, Nevilles Mutter lag nicht in St. Mungo's. 

Und dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis. 

„Das Buch," rief er geschockt. 

„Was für ein Buch?", erkundigte sich Ron verwirrt. 

„Wer ist Voldemort?", fragte Harry die beiden. 

„Den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört," antwortete Ron. 

„Ist das ein neuer Schüler?", fragte Neville. 

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. 

Sein Wunsch war tatsächlich in Erfüllung gegangen. 

Er konnte es erst richtig glauben, als er die Creevey Brüder am Gryffindor- Tisch sitzen sah. 

Er blickte auf den Lehrertisch und sah dort Hagrid. 

„Das ist ein Traum," hauchte Harry. 

„Hast du deinen Aufsatz für Quirrel geschrieben?", fragte ihn Ron. 

„Quirrel?", staunte Harry und erkannte nun neben Hagrid seinen Lehrer aus der ersten Klasse. 

„Wen hast du erwartet?", fragte Neville verwirrt, „Den Weihnachtsmann?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete Quirrel genauer. 

Er trug weder seinen Turban, noch wirkte er nervös oder ängstlich. 

Für Harry war das ein sehr ungewohntes Bild. 

Als er seinen Blick wieder vom Lehrertisch nahm, bemerkte er Hermione die weit entfernt von den anderen Gryffindors saß und in einem dicken Buch las. 

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht zu Hermione?", fragte Harry. 

Ron schenkte ihm einen Blick, der deutlich zeigte, dass er an Harrys Verstand zweifelte. 

„Was ist auf einmal mit dir los?", erkundigte sich der Rothaarige, „Du bist doch derjenige, der ihr am meisten Streiche spielt."

„Ähm ja...wisst ihr, ich habe mir gestern den Kopf gestoßen," log Harry, „Und jetzt stehe ich ein bisschen neben mir."

„Pass bloß auf, dass Snape das nicht ausnützt," warnte ihn Neville. 

„Apropos, wir sollten losgehen, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen," sagte Ron und stopfte noch schnell ein paar Brötchen in seinen Mund. 

„Guten Morgen Harry," grüßte ihn Hannah Abbott freundlich als sie die Halle verließen. 

„Hi," grüßte Harry etwas verwirrt zurück. 

„Ich habe leider schlechte Neuigkeiten," sagte das Mädchen, „Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich mit in die USA zu meinen Großeltern komme. Also, kann ich leider nicht zu dir...Aber vielleicht kannst du mich einmal besuchen."

„Bitte?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„In den Sommerferien," erinnerte ihn Hannah, „Ich wäre wirklich gerne zu dir gekommen, aber wir können das ja irgendwann nachholen."

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, bevor sie mit den anderen Hufflepuffs in den nächsten Gang verschwand. 

„Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?" wunderte sich Harry. 

„Oh man Harry," sagte Ron ernst, „Du musst sie unbedingt besuchen. Ein Mädchen wie Hannah ist sehr schnell eingeschnappt oder willst du dich schon wieder trennen?"

„Dein Ruf ist sowieso nicht der Beste," mischte sich Neville ein, „Sechs Freundinnen in nur einem Monat. Bald wird sich kein Mädchen mehr mit dir ausgehen trauen."

„Stop," machte Harry, „Hannah und ich...sind zusammen?"

„Ich würde doch zu gern wissen an was du dich gestern gestoßen hast," gluckste Ron, „Wenn du dich nicht mal daran erinnern kannst."

Während sie zu Snapes Klassenraum gingen, verarbeitete Harry die Information, dass er nun wohl nicht so unerfahren in Liebesdingen war, wie noch gestern. 

Doch damit nicht genug. 

Die Slytherins warteten schon vor Snapes Klassenraum und als sie Harry erblickten, beleidigten sie ihn nicht, sondern rückten noch ein wenig von ihm weg. 

Besonderst Crabbe und Goyle schienen panische Angst vor ihm zu haben. 

„Die haben wohl deinen letzten Streich noch nicht verkraftet," flüsterte Ron amüsiert als er ebenfalls die Blicke der beiden Slytherins entdeckte. 

„Harry," grüßte ihn Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin- Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren. 

„Ich habe meinen Eltern geschrieben wegen den Ferien," begann sie freundlich, „Ich kann ab der zweiten Woche zu dir. Hannah kommt doch nicht genau zu dieser Zeit, oder?"

„Nein, sie kann überhaupt nicht," antwortete Harry. 

Wenn er vorher verwirrt war, fragte er sich wirklich, was er nun war. 

„Prima, dann habe ich dich ganz für mich," lächelte Blaise und küsste ihn. 

Entsetzt stieß er sie von sich, aber sie war nicht sauer, sondern sagte nur: „Tut mir leid. Ich habe vergessen, dass du nicht gerne vor Snapes Raum knutscht."

Und mit diesen Worten kehrte sie zu den anderen Slytherin- Mädchen zurück. 

„Ron," murmelte Harry leise, „Was ist mit mir und Blaise? Ich dachte ich sei mit Hannah zusammen."

„Vielleicht solltest du wirklich zu Madam Pomfrey," sagte Ron ernst, „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich."

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich mich gestoßen habe," knurrte Harry, „Also könntest du mir das bitte erklären."

„Na ja," Ron kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „Du bist mit beiden zusammen."

„Was? Und das wissen die beiden?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Ja," Ron wurde ein wenig rot, „Du konntest dich nicht entscheiden und bevor sie dich ganz hergeben, teilen sie dich lieber."

Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. 

Gestern war er noch solo und nun hatte er sogar zwei Freundinnen. 

Er fragte sich wirklich was noch kam. 

Neville wurde nicht unruhig als Snape das Klassenzimmer aufsperrte und die Schüler hineinströmten. 

Ron setzte sich zu Neville und Harry fragte leise: „Bei wem sitze ich?"

„Bei Blaise," antwortete Ron besorgt, „Bei wem denn sonst?"

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zu dem Slytherin- Mädchen machte, das nur noch auf ihn gewartet hatte. 

„Ich freue mich schon auf deine Eltern," murmelte sie. 

„Meine Eltern?", fragte Harry geschockt. 

„Ja Mister Potter, sie haben Eltern," schnarrte Snape, „Ob sie's glauben oder nicht, aber es gibt tatsächlich jemanden, der für ihr Dasein verantwortlich ist...Und zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen ihres Schwätzens."

„Sie...sie leben," hauchte er. 

„Weshalb sollten sie nicht leben?", fragte Blaise verwirrt, als Snape in einen anderen Raum ging um die Zutaten für den heutigen Trank zu holen. 

„Ich...ähm...ich," stotterte Harry und überlegte fieberhaft was er dem Mädchen sagen konnte, „Ich hatte gestern einen Alptraum und...na...und...darin waren sie tot."

„Das war doch nur ein Traum," beruhigte ihn Blaise, „Spätestens heute siehst du sie."

„Heute?", fragte Harry erstaunt. 

„Der Elternbeirat hat heute eine Konferenz," erinnerte ihn Blaise, „Und danach wolltest du sie mir vorstellen."

„Sie würden nichts verpassen, wenn er es nicht täte, Miss Zabini," meinte Snape, „Und Potter! Schicken sie ihren Vater in mein Büro. Ich muss mit ihm über ihre miserablen Leistungen reden."

„Sie leben," wiederholte Harry glücklich und freute sich schon auf die Begegnung mit ihnen. 

Nach einer Stunde bei Snape, der überhaupt keine Änderung in seinem Charakter hatte und Gryffindor über 50 Punkte abzog, hatte er eine Doppelstunde bei Quirrel, die zu seiner Überraschung sogar sehr interessant war. 

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Harry nachdem Quirrel die Klasse entlassen hatte. 

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe," antwortete Ron und verzog kaum merklich sein Gesicht. 

„Grauenhaft," stimmte Neville zu, „Ich frage mich wann sie Hagrid feuern."

„Man will doch gar nicht glauben, dass er ein ausgebildeter Zauberer ist," sagte Ron. 

„Ich wette er ist sowieso ein Squib," überlegte Neville. 

„Hey," entrüstete sich Harry, „Ihr redet von Hagrid."

„Harry, jetzt reicht's mir," sagte Ron ernst, „Geh zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber," unterbrach ihn Ron, „Ich begleite dich auch...Neville, sag dem Dicken, dass ich später nachkomme."

Neville nickte und verschwand in einem anderen Gang, während Ron den Schwarzhaarigen zum Krankenflügel zog. 

„Ron...ernsthaft. Mir geht es gut. Ich muss nicht zu Pomfrey," jammerte Harry. 

„Oh doch, sogar sehr dringend," entgegnete Ron und zerrte Harry in die Krankenstation, in der sofort Madam Pomfrey zu Harry wuselte. 

„Mister Potter," seufzte sie, „Schon wieder hier? War es wieder ein Klatscher? Ich habe ihnen doch hundertmal gesagt, dass sie ihre Klatscher nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum frei lassen sollen."

„Es war kein Klatscher," antwortete Ron für ihn, „Er hat sich gestern an irgendwas gestoßen und nun kann er sich an einige Dinge nicht mehr erinnern."

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab Harrys Kopf abtastete. 

„Er weiß nicht neben wen er sitzt. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass er mit Blaise und Hannah zusammen ist," antwortete Ron. 

„Mmm," machte Madam Pomfrey, „Ich kann nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken, aber sicherheitshalber sollten sie den heutigen Unterricht lassen, Mister Potter...Ruhen sie sich aus. Ich sage ihren Eltern Bescheid."

„Und ich sage Blaise, wo sie dich finden kann," bot Ron an, bevor er aus der Krankenstation ging.

„Wollen sie Blaise ihren Eltern vorstellen?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, „Das ist doch noch ein wenig früh. Immerhin sind sie mit ihr doch erst eine Woche zusammen."

„Es scheint so," murmelte Harry. 

„Blaise und Hannah sind reizende Mädchen," redete Madam Pomfrey fröhlich weiter, „Aber sie sollten sich endlich für eine entscheiden und sie nicht so ausnützen."

„Wenn sie meinen," sagte Harry genervt und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. 

Er wollte keine Moralpredigten über etwas bekommen, das er erst heute erfahren hatte. 

Als es ihm unter der Decke zu warm wurde, stellte er mit Freude fest, dass Madam Pomfrey mit zwei Personen in ihrem Büro redete. 

„Es sind keine Anzeichen für einen Gedächtnisverlust zu erkennen," sagte Pomfrey soeben, „Aber er scheint sich an einiges nicht mehr zu erinnern."

„Prima, dann muss ich ihm keinen Feuerblitz zum Jahresende schenken," witzelte eine Männerstimme. 

„James," ermahnte ihn eine weibliche Stimme, „Du hast es ihm versprochen."

„Aber wenn er sich doch nicht erinnern kann," sagte der Mann. 

„Wir können doch zu ihm?", fragte die Frau. 

„Aber selbstverständlich," antwortete Madam Pomfrey und ihre Bürotür öffnete sich. 

Harrys Herz setzte kurz aus, als er seine Eltern zu ihm kommen sah. 

TBC

***************************************************************************

Kleine Frage zum Schluss: Wollt ihr Slash oder nicht? Das Pairing wäre H/D, aber ich kann es auch sein lassen. Mir sind nämlich beide Möglichkeiten recht. Das Ergebnis wäre immer das Selbe. 


	3. Beziehung mit Malfoy?

Wünsch dir was 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, Slash

Pairing: Hannah/Harry/Blaise, Harry/Draco

Inhalt: Was machst du wenn dein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, aber du zu viel verändert hast?

Kommentar: Tja, die Mehrheit hat entschieden, daher gibt es mehr oder weniger Slash.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Robin-no-ouji, Queen of Nightfever, Amunet, Miriel1, DarkStrike, Bluby, Matjes, Juwel2101, Brisana-Brownie, Lorelei Lee, Tarivi, Maia May, spookynicole, Black Nightleaf, sgr011566, Calandra, Takuto-kun, Ainaredien, muffin, black-eyed-april, Akuma no Amy, phoenixia und mrs.galadriel.

@sgr011566: So schlimm wie bei _Veränderungen _wird es nicht. *g*

@Lorelei Lee: Zurück in die Zukunft? Na ja Harry ist nicht in das Auto eines Professors gestiegen und in die Vergangenheit gefahren. *g*

@DarkStrike: Ja! Blaise gilt für beide Geschlechter und da ich _es_ in meinen anderen Geschichten männlich gemacht habe, wurde _es_ hier einfach weiblich. Außerdem ist mir das lieber als wenn Harry mit Pansy oder Millicent zusammen wäre.

***************************************************************************

Er schloss seine Augen abermals und rieb sie heftig, doch als er sie wieder öffnete, waren die beiden immer noch da. 

Es waren tatsächlich seine Eltern. 

Er kannte sie aus Fotos, auch wenn sie auf diesen wesentlich jünger gewirkt hatten. 

„Hi Schatz," grüßte ihn seine Mutter freundlich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. 

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sie sich, „Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass du dich an einige Dinge nicht mehr erinnern kannst."

Harry brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern bemerkte nur, wie seine Augen feuchter wurden. 

„Liebling, warum weinst du?", fragte seine Mutter besorgt. 

„Ich bin...ich bin nur glücklich," schniefte er und umarmte sie fest. 

Er ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf und seine Mutter streichelte ihm beruhigend durch die Haare. 

„Sag mal, Harry," sagte sein Vater, „Was hast du wieder angestellt, dass mich Snape sprechen will?"

„Weiß nicht," antwortete Harry leise, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. 

„Ich will nicht zu Snape," nörgelte James, „Ich habe nicht Hogwarts beendet, damit ich ihn jetzt wieder sehen muss..."

„Professor McGonagall hat uns aber mitgeteilt, dass er einen von uns sprechen will," erwiderte Lily ernst. 

„Einen von uns?" James Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf, „Dann kannst du das doch machen."

„Du bist unmöglich, James Potter," lächelte Lily. 

„Aber immer doch, Mrs. Potter," grinste James und gab ihr einen Handkuss. 

„Gut! Ich gebe mich geschlagen," seufzte Lily, „Ich gehe schon..." Sie küsste Harry nochmals auf die Stirn „...Wir sehen uns dann in den Ferien, Schatz."

Harry wollte schreien, dass sie nicht gehen dürfe, doch seine Stimme versagte und so verließ seine Mutter die Krankenstation. 

„So _Bambi_, du hast einen Gedächtnisverlust?", fragte James smalltalkmäßig. 

„So schlimm ist das nicht," murmelte Harry. 

„Oh doch, es muss schlimm sein, wenn du dich nicht einmal aufregst, wenn ich dich _Bambi_ nenne," erwiderte James, „Dann müssen Sirius und ich wohl einen anderen nervtötenden Kosenamen für dich finden. Was hältst du von..."

Harry unterbrach seinen Vater ruckartig: „Sirius? Sirius lebt?"

„Hat er etwa schon wieder seinen Tod vorgetäuscht?", fragte James seufzend, „Du solltest doch inzwischen kapiert haben, dass er dich damit nur schrecken will. Das ist seine Art von kranken Humor...Was war es dieses Mal? Hat er dir ein Foto geschickt auf dem er sich ein Gummimesser in den Magen gerammt hat oder..."

„Nichts dergleichen," sagte Harry rasch, „Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum und in dem waren alle tot. Sirius! Du! Mom! Professor Lupin!"

„_Professor _Lupin?", fragte James amüsiert, „Der ist gut. Den muss ich mir merken. Dein neuer Kosenamen für Remus? Ist _Wölfchen _schon wieder out?" 

„Ähm...ja," antwortete Harry schnell. 

„Lass uns wieder ernst werden," schlug James vor, „Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

„Äh...okay. Sprich," bat Harry. 

„Wegen deines Briefes!", begann James, „Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch daran erinnern kannst, aber ich werde dir jetzt einfach mal sagen, was ich davon halte."

„Tu das," meinte Harry. 

„Ich würde es tun," sagte James ernst, „Ich meine, du liebst Hannah, Blaise und wie deine ganzen Mädchen heißen nicht. Wie lange seid ihr nun heimlich zusammen? Sieben/ Acht Monate? Das ist über ein halbes Jahr, Bambi. Er hat jede deiner Freundinnen akzeptiert, aber das ist ihm gegenüber trotzdem unfair."

„Ihm?", fragte Harry überrascht. 

„Lass mich ausreden," bat James und Harry schluckte seine Frage hinunter, „Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass du ihn liebst, so wie du deine Gefühle für ihn in dem Brief beschrieben hast. Herzklopfen, wenn du ihn siehst. Trauer, wenn er nicht bei dir ist. Eifersucht, wenn er mit jemand anderen redet. Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn du bei ihm bist. Du liebst Draco..."

„Draco Malfoy?", fragte Harry geschockt, „Ich **liebe** Draco Malfoy?"

„Du solltest Blaise und Hannah fallen lassen," sprach James weiter ohne auf Harrys Einwurf zu achten, „Es kann dir doch egal sein, was die anderen über dich denken, wenn du mit ihm zusammen wärest. Keinen geht es etwas an was du in deinem Schlafzimmer treibst und...Bambi. Du liebst ihn! Er liebt dich! Ich meine...ich hätte gerne Enkelkinder gehabt, aber wenn du mit ihm glücklich bist, ist mir das auch recht. Dann muss Sirius eben Skys Kinder mit uns teilen."

Harrys Mund bewegte sich, doch es kam einfach kein Laut heraus. 

Hatte sein Vater ihm soeben mitgeteilt, dass er in Malfoy verliebt war?

„Apropos Sky," wechselte James das Thema, „Könntest du ihm ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen? Er hat ein paar Probleme in Verwandlungen...und außerdem hat er sich in Ginny verliebt. Vielleicht kannst du Ron darum bitten, dass er mit Ginny redet."

„Wer ist Sky?", fragte Harry verwirrt und ignorierte einfach die Tatsache, dass er in Malfoy verliebt sein sollte. 

„Sirius' Sohn," erinnerte ihn James amüsiert, „Du hast wirklich einen Gedächtnisverlust, was?"

„Sirius hat einen Sohn? Mit wem?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Carolyn," antwortete James, „Du weißt doch: Seine Exfrau! Die Tussi, die sich einfach von ihm scheiden ließ, ihm Sky überließ und dann auf Nimmerwiedersehen mit seinem Vermögen ins Ausland verschwand."

Harry konnte deutlich sehen, wie sein Vater diese Frau hasste. 

Er kannte sie zwar noch nicht, aber wenn sie Sirius einfach mit einem Kind allein ließ, wollte er sie auch gar nicht kennen lernen.

„Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang?", schlug James plötzlich vor, „Es ist so ein schöner Tag und es wäre Verschwendung, wenn du diesen in der Krankenstation verbringen müsstest."

„Aber Madam Pomfrey...," warf Harry ein, doch sein Vater hob ihn einfach aus dem Bett und schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus der Krankenstation. 

Erst kurz vor dem Eingangsportal setzte er Harry wieder ab. 

Sie verließen das Schloss und Harry musste kurz die Augen zusammenkneifen, da ihn die Sonne blendete. 

„Übrigens habe ich von eurem Sieg gegenüber Ravenclaw gehört," sagte James stolz, „Der Quidditch- Pokal gehört wohl Gryffindor in diesem Jahr! Wo habt ihr ihn hingestellt?"

„Ähm...wir...ähm...," Harry wusste nicht wirklich was er darauf sagen sollte. 

In seiner Welt hatte eigentlich Ravenclaw gewonnen, weil ihn Sheridan am Tag des Spieles zu einer Strafarbeit verdonnert hatte und daraufhin Seamus als Sucher eingesprungen war. 

„Das weißt du auch nicht?!", vermutete James, „Na ja, ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Aber es soll sehr knapp gewesen sein. Gut, dass Ginny den Schnatz vor Chang gefangen hat."

„Ginny?", entrüstete sich Harry, „Und was war mit mir?"

Er hatte doch nicht auch in dieser Welt an dem Tag eine Strafarbeit gehabt?

„Deine Tore waren natürlich auch großartig," sagte James schnell, „Du bist ein fabelhafter Jäger!"

Harry stöhnte innerlich. 

Er war froh, dass sie dieses Jahr kein Spiel mehr spielen mussten, sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich als Jäger völlig blamiert.

„Und als Kapitän bist du auch toll," fügte James schnell hinzu, der Harrys Schweigen missinterpretiert hatte. 

Zu mindestens etwas war gleich geblieben. 

In seiner Welt hatte er auch Angelinas Posten als Kapitän übernommen. 

Als sich James am Rand des Sees niedersetzte, tat er es ihm gleich und beobachtete gleichzeitig seine Schulkameraden, die alle um Hagrids Hütte standen und angewidert auf ein Wesen starrten, das wie ein geschälte Gurke mit Rüssel aussah. 

Sein Blick fiel auf Malfoy, der überallhin außer auf das Gurkending schaute. 

„Er ist auch hübsch," sagte James, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, „Dir müsste es nicht einmal peinlich sein, wenn du mit ihm öffentlich zusammen wärest. Gut, am Anfang werden sie sich wundern, warum der Weiberheld aus Gryffindor auf einmal mit einem Jungen zusammen ist, aber ich verspreche dir, dass das nicht lange anhalten wird. Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen! Gib euch doch die Chance."

„Habe ich dir jemals geschrieben wie wir uns ineinander ver...ver...," er konnte dieses Wort einfach nicht in Verbindung mit Malfoy aussprechen. 

„Du hast doch nicht etwa auch Draco vergessen," jammerte James. 

„Nur unsere Bezie...Bezieh....du weißt was," gab Harry schließlich auf. 

Er konnte wirklich nicht von einer Beziehung mit Malfoy sprechen. 

„Zu Halloween letzten Jahres," erzählte James ergeben, „Ihr seid beide von Peeves zwei Nächte ins Jungenklo gesperrt worden und da habt ihr bemerkt, dass ihr sehr viele gemeinsamen Interessen habt...Du hast ihn auch in den Weihnachtsferien besucht und er wollte dich eigentlich in den Sommerferien besuchen, aber dann kamst du ja auf die _großartige_ Idee Hannah und Blaise einzuladen."

„Hannah kann nicht kommen," fiel Harry plötzlich ein. 

„Und Blaise wirst du sagen, dass du keine Zeit hast, weil...weil...," James überlegte sich eine glaubwürdige Begründung, „...weil deine Mutter und ich nach...nach _Irgendwo_ fahren und du auf Roxanne aufpassen musst."

„Wer ist Roxanne?", fragte Harry und bereute es sofort, als James kreischte: „Wer ist Roxanne? Bei Merlin Bambi. Versuch dich wenigstens an das Wichtigste zu erinnern...Roxanne Lily Potter. Deine Schwester!"

„Ich habe eine Schwester?" staunte Harry. 

„Du hast auch einen Cousin," erinnerte ihn James, „Dudley!"

„Ich kenne Dudley," sagte Harry stolz. 

„Dudley kennst du, aber deine eigene Schwester nicht?" James schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „Na ja...wahrscheinlich ist dir Dudley in Erinnerung geblieben, weil du ihm jedes Jahr zwanzig Heuler in den Ferien schickst. Ist bei mir auch so. An meine Opfer erinnere ich mich auch meistens."

„Zwanzig Heuler?", fragte Harry amüsiert. 

„Das du in diesen Ferien aber nicht machst," sagte James streng, „Ich meine: Mir ist es zwar egal, was du mit Dudley machst, aber deine Mutter stört es. Du weißt ja, sie versucht sich schon seit Jahren mit ihrer Schwester zu vertragen, aber deine Streiche tragen dafür aber nicht sonderlich bei."

„Ich werde mich zurück halten," versprach Harry innerlich grinsend. 

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Hagrids Hütte und er hätte fast laut geschrieen, als ihm Malfoy freundlich zuwinkte. 

„Du wirst es ihm sagen," drängte James, „Du liebst ihn. Er liebt dich. Und ich finde ihn netter als Blaise und Hannah."

„Ich soll mit Malfoy eine Bez...Bezi..." Harry holte tief Luft, „...eine Beziehung haben?"

„Jetzt hast du's kapiert," sagte James stolz. 

„Aber...aber...aber...er ist...er...ist...," stotterte Harry. 

„Ein Slytherin! Wir wissen es," lächelte James, „Du solltest ihn nur nicht mitnehmen wenn du Sirius und Sky besuchst. Du kennst ja Sirius. In sein Haus dürfen weder Katzen noch Slytherins."

„Ich besuche Sirius?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Das hat doch Tradition," schmunzelte James, „In jeden Ferien bist du zwei Wochen bei ihm."

„Und Prof...Remus besuche ich nie?", fragte Harry. 

„Remus wohnt bei uns im Keller," antwortete James, „Es wäre sinnlos, wenn du ihn besuchen würdest."

„Im Keller?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Es ist ein Wohnkeller," beruhigte ihn James. 

„Warum wohnt er bei uns im Keller?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Ach ja! Das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Remus Vermieter hat ihm den Vertrag gekündigt, als er erfahren hat, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Deine Mutter hat ihn dann angeboten bei uns zu wohnen bis er etwas neues gefunden hat," antwortete James. 

„Und...Peter besuche ich nie, oder?", erkundigte sich Harry hoffnungsvoll. 

Er wüsste nicht wie er sich dem Mann gegenüber verhalten würde. 

Gestern hätte er ihn sofort ausgeliefert, aber nun konnte Peter sein liebster Babysitter sein. 

„Nur wenn du deine Ruhe haben willst," antwortete James, „Bei Sirius und daheim kannst du dich ja nicht konzentrieren wegen Sky bzw. Roxanne und Remus hält dir immer stundenlange Vorträge, dass du Zaubertränke ernster nehmen sollst. Peter hat weder Kinder noch ein großes Mundwerk."

„Und ich mag ihn?", fragte Harry. 

„Warum solltest du ihn nicht mögen?", erkundigte sich James. 

„Nur so," winkte Harry ab. 

„Übrigens scheint die Stunde aus zu sein," machte James auf die Schülerschar aufmerksam die zurück zum Schloss ging. 

Harry konnte Ron sehen, der mit Neville über irgendetwas sprach und dabei das Gesicht verzog. 

„Er kommt," flüsterte James und Harry bemerkte Malfoy, der mit schnellen Schritten zu ihnen kam. 

Harry wusste sofort, dass das nicht der Malfoy war, den er kannte, da Malfoys sonst so kalte Augen freudig funkelten als er Harry ansah. 

„Hi Harry," grüßte er ihn freundlich, „Guten Tag, Mister Potter!"

„Draco, was habe ich dir gesagt?", fragte James. 

„Guten Tag, James," wiederholte Malfoy seine Begrüßung. 

„Schon besser," lobte ihn James, „Also...ich werde dann mal die Teile deiner Mutter aufsammeln, die Snape noch heil gelassen hat...Kommst du direkt nach Hause oder sollen wir dich von King's Cross abholen?"

„King's Cross," sagte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen, da er Jahre brauchen würde um ein Haus zu finden, von dem er nicht wusste wo es steht, noch wie es aussieht.

„Mmm," machte James, „In den Weihnachtsferien wolltest du noch alleine heim, aber egal. Wir holen dich dann ab. Mach's gut bis dahin und wirf für mich eine Stinkbombe in Snapes Büro."

Er umarmte Harry lange und flüsterte ihm dabei ins Ohr: „Und jetzt sag es ihm endlich. Ich will ihn in den Ferien als offiziellen Freund bei uns sehen."

„Bye Bambi! Bye Draco," verabschiedete sich James und ging zum Schloss zurück. 

„Hi," grüßte ihn Malfoy abermals und Harry konnte schwören, dass der Slytherin ein wenig rot geworden war. 

Harry wusste nicht wirklich wie er sich gegenüber dem Slytherin verhalten sollte. 

Aber wenn alle Welt meinte, dass er in ihn verliebt war, musste er wohl mitspielen. 

„Hi...Schatz," grüßte er ihn zurück. 

„Schatz?", fragte Malfoy skeptisch und zog seine Augenbraue hoch, „Seit wann nennst du mich Schatz?"

„Habe ich das etwa nicht?", erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtig. 

„Du alter Komiker," schmunzelte Malfoy, blickte in alle Richtungen und nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war, zog er ihn einfach an sich und küsste ihn. 

Harry versteifte sich im ersten Moment, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass er nun ja quasi eine Affäre mit Malfoy hatte. 

Zögerlich erwiderte er den Kuss, aber als Malfoys Zunge sanft um Einlass bat, wurde es ihm zu viel und er schubste ihn vorsichtig doch bestimmt von sich weg. 

„Wer bist du?", fragte ihn Malfoy ernst. 

„Bitte?", fragte Harry. 

„Ich will wissen wer du bist," wiederholte Malfoy und seine Augen nahmen einen gefährlichen Glanz an. 

„Ich bin Harry! Harry Potter," antwortete Harry nicht verstehend was Malfoy meinte. 

„Du lügst. Harry küsst nicht so und wenn ich den Kuss vertiefen will, erwidert er ihn sofort und würde mich gleich auf dieser Wiese flachlegen," erklärte Malfoy kühl, „Also? Wer bist du?"

„Ich hatte einen Gedächtnisverlust," verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Das ist die schlechteste Ausrede, die ich jemals gehört habe," Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn genau auf Harrys Brust, „Also, wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Harry," begann Harry, „Aber nicht der, den du kennt."

Ein riesengroßes Fragezeichen stand regelrecht über Malfoys Kopf. 

„Eigentlich sind meine Eltern tot," erklärte Harry, „Ein dunkler Zauberer namens Voldemort hat sie getötet und letztes Jahr sind noch viel mehr von meinen Freunden gestorben und dann habe ich in Sheridans Büro, Sheridan ist der eigentliche Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer, ein Buch gefunden. Es nannte sich das _Buch der Wünsche_ und ich habe es aus einem unerklärlichen Grund eingepackt und mir was gewünscht. Und zwar, dass Voldemort niemals existiert hätte und nun bin ich hier."

Harry beobachtete wie sich Malfoys Miene von Unglauben zu Wut verwandelte. 

„Ich glaube das nicht," brüllte Malfoy, „Das ist noch schlechter als deine vorige Ausrede. Wenn du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst, sag es doch gleich."

„Ähm...was?"

„Du weißt was ich meine. Blaise erzählt schon den ganzen Tag, dass sie dich besuchen wird," schrie Malfoy, „Und dabei hast du gesagt, dass du mit ihnen Schluss machen würdest, wenn dein Vater mit uns einverstanden ist. Und für mich sah es so aus, als sei er damit einverstanden."

„Das ist keine Ausrede!", schwor Harry, „Ich habe mir was gewünscht und das _Buch der Wünsche_ hat es mir erfüllt."

„Du lügst," zischte Malfoy, „Denn das _Buch der Wünsche_ liegt schon seit Jahrhunderten in Malfoy Manor. Es kann gar nicht in die Hände eines Lehrers kommen."

„In Malfoy Manor?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ach...weißt du was," überlegte Malfoy sichtbar verletzt, „Lassen wir es sein! Du willst doch gar nicht mit mir zusammen sein. Geh zu deinem Harem und lass mich in Ruhe."  
Mit diesen Worten stolzierte Malfoy davon und ließ Harry mit seinen Überlegungen allein. 

Er konnte sich ziemlich genau vorstellen, wie das Buch von Malfoy Manor zu Sheridan kam. 

Als Lucius Malfoy damals verhaftet wurde, hatte das Ministerium ein paar seiner Wertgegenstände versteigert.   
Wahrscheinlich war das Buch dabei gewesen und Sheridan hatte es ersteigert. 

Aber er würde sich hüten Malfoy das alles in Ruhe zu erklären. 

Wenn er nicht mit diesem Schleimbeutel zusammen sein musste, konnte es ihm nur recht sein. 

TBC

***************************************************************************

Ich war kurz davor Sirius Sohn _Tristin _zu nennen. Eine Nebenwirkung von zu viel _Gilmore Girls_ schauen. Hab mich dann aber im letzten Moment anders entschieden und nun heißt er Sky( auch nicht gerade eine umwerfende Idee). 

Aber irgendeine Figur werde ich _Tristin _nennen und wenn es in _Veränderungen_ ist. *wildentschlossist*


	4. Sky Black

Wünsch dir was 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, Slash

Pairing: Hannah/Harry/Blaise, Harry/Draco

Inhalt: Was machst du wenn dein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, aber du zu viel verändert hast?

Kommentar: Wow, ich hatte einen kreativen Nachmittag. Daher gibt es diesen Teil auch so schnell. *ganzstolzaufsichist* Hätte zwar ein Geo- Referat vorbereiten sollen, aber was soll's?

Davon geht ja die Welt nicht unter, obwohl meine Geo- Lehrerin Ähnlichkeit mit Snape hat. Sie ist nur viel dicker(und das ist untertrieben *g*)

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer baboon, muffin, Takuto-kun, DarkStrike, Chrissi, sgr011566, angelstar, koryu, mrs.galadriel und Lorelei Lee *allefestknuddel*

@mrsgaladriel: Ich würde eher sagen, dass er verwirrt ist. Ich würde auch nicht wirklich wissen, wie ich reagieren sollte, wenn alles auf einmal ganz anders wäre und ich z.B. in Info was kapieren würde. Gott, das wäre ein Schock für mich *g*

***************************************************************************

Langsam machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Gryffindor- Turm um seine Hausaufgaben für Quirrel zu erledigen. 

Er bereute innerlich, dass er sich nicht gleich von Ron zu Madam Pomfrey schleppen ließ, denn dann müsste er nun nicht diesen Aufsatz schreiben und zu seinem Pech würde ihn nun Hermione auch nicht helfen. 

Doch als er bei dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankam, stellte er fest, dass er keine Ahnung von dem Passwort hatte. 

„Passwort vergessen, Potter?", schnarrte eine ihm bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. 

Er drehte sich um und erkannte Hermione, die mit mehreren Büchern in ihren Armen zu ihm kam. 

„Hermione! Merlin sei Dank," atmete Harry erleichtert auf, „Ich dachte schon, ich müsste ewig hier draußen stehen."

„Damit du das nicht falsch verstehst," zischte Hermione, „Ich tue dir hiermit keinen Gefallen, ich muss nur selbst hinein..." Sie wandte sich zu dem Portrait und sagte klar und deutlich: „_Wunschtraum_!"

„Davon habe ich viele," murmelte die fette Dame, bevor sie den Eingang frei gab. 

„Danke," bedankte sich Harry, doch Hermione starrte ihn nur hasserfüllt an, als ob er sie tödlichst beleidigt hätte. 

„Harry," hörte er sofort eine ihm unbekannte Stimme als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. 

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge stürmte freudig zu ihm und durch die große Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius vermutete er, dass dieser Junge Sky war. 

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen," sagte Sky geheimnisvoll und zog Harry in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. 

„Um was geht es?", fragte Harry. 

„Hat dein Vater mit dir geredet?", wollte Sky wissen. 

„Ähm ja...er sagte, dass ich dir in Verwandlungen Nachhilfe geben soll," antwortete Harry. 

„Ach du meine Güte, Harry," gluckste Sky, „Hast du etwa nicht die Botschaft verstanden?"

„Botschaft?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Du sollst mir zeigen, wie man ein Animagus wird," flüsterte Sky. 

„Das weiß **ich** doch nicht," sagte Harry verwirrt. 

„Aber du bist doch ein Animagus," erwiderte Sky leise. 

„Ich bin **kein** Animagus," entrüstete sich Harry. 

„Schon klar, schon klar," grinste Sky, „Du bist kein Animagus!" Und wesentlich leiser fügte er hinzu: „Und wann können wir beginnen?"

„Ich bin wirklich keiner," beteuerte Harry, „Warum fragst du nicht deinen Vater? Der weiß sicher, wie das geht."

„Dad hat mich auf dich verwiesen," erklärte Sky, „Außerdem brauchst du es nicht abzustreiten. Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich verwandelt hast."

Hermione blickte kurz von ihrem Buch auf und beobachtete sie neugierig.

„Was glotzt du so, Granger?", fuhr Sky sie an. 

„Ich überlege mir nur welche Strafarbeit ich euch beiden geben soll," sagte Hermione gelassen, „Denn dass ihr beiden etwas ausheckt ist doch klar."

„Und was geht dich das an?", zischte Sky, „Pass lieber auf, bevor wir dich in eine Kröte verwandeln."

„Versuch's nur Black und du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren zu sein," drohte Hermione und blätterte weiter in ihrem Buch. 

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass so was Vertrauensschüler geworden ist," sagte Sky kopfschüttelnd. 

„Was habt ihr alle gegen Hermione?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Hast du einen deiner Klatscher auf den Kopf bekommen?", fragte Sky verwirrt.

„Äh...ein Stein! Ich habe mich an einem Stein den Kopf gestoßen und nun vergesse ich immer einige Dinge," erklärte Harry. 

„Ein Stein?", fragte Sky skeptisch und Harry nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. 

„Na ja, sie ist eine ewige Besserwisserin," erklärte Sky zögernd, „Man kann nichts sagen ohne von ihr einen Kommentar zu erhalten und wenn man einen Zauber falsch sagt, fängt sie sofort zu keifen an."

Harry erinnerte sich an sein erstes Schuljahr. 

Bis zu dem Vorfall mit dem Troll hatten er und Ron Hermione regelrecht gehasst. 

Wäre dies nicht geschehen, wären sie wahrscheinlich nie Freunde geworden. 

Und da Quirrel kaum hinter dem Stein der Weisen her war, würde er wohl keinen Troll in die Schule lassen. 

Harry überlegte sich einen flüchtigen Moment ob er Quirrel nicht um einen Troll bitten sollte, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er lieber. 

„Hi Harry! Hi Kleiner," grüßte Ron die beiden, während er es sich auf einem der gemütlichen Sesseln bequem machte und seine Schulsachen auspackte. 

„Nenn mich nicht Kleiner," knurrte Sky. 

„Aber du bist unser Kleiner," witzelte Ron. 

„Ich bin nur ein Jahr jünger als ihr," sagte Sky beleidigt. 

„Ein Jahr jünger?", staunte Harry, „Ach deswegen Ginny."

„Was ist mit Ginny?", fragte Ron wütend. 

„Nichts," sagte Sky schnell. 

„Was heißt hier nichts?", brüllte Ron, „Der da...," Er zeigte auf Harry, „...hat einen Gedächtnisverlust und trotzdem quasselt er über meine Schwester. Also was ist mit ihr?"

„Es ist wirklich nichts," versuchte Sky ihn zu beruhigen. 

„Sie wird doch nicht deine nächste Freundin, oder?", Ron spießte Harry regelrecht mit seinen Blicken auf, „Reichen dir Hannah und Blaise nicht mehr?"

Harry hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Ron so einen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Ginny entwickelt hatte und irgendwie gefiel es ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Weasley, halt die Klappe! Ich versuche zu lesen," sagte Hermione leise, doch bedrohlich. 

Harry erinnerte diese Tonlage ein wenig an Snape. 

„Wann liest du denn nicht?", fragte Ron sarkastisch.

„Fein," Hermione schlug ihr Buch zu und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal. 

Doch bevor sie die Treppe erreichte, drehte sie sich nochmals um und sagte: „Black steht auf deine Schwester. Potter soll sie verkuppeln und du bist zu blöd um zu kapieren, dass Ginny längst keine Jungfrau mehr ist. Ich sage nur: Terry Boot!"

Danach verschwand sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ die Jungen einfach stehen. 

Harry verstand gar nichts mehr, Sky versuchte sich leise aus dem Turm zu schleichen und Rons Gesicht war rot vor Wut. 

„Terry Boot," Ron knirschte mit seinen Zähnen, „Ich werde diesen verfluchten Ravenclaw nach Timbuktu hexen."

Sky war fast beim Portrait angekommen als Ron brüllte: „Schön hier geblieben, Kleiner! Wir beide haben auch noch was zu besprechen."

Harry war froh, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war, denn wenn die Gryffindors wie in seiner Welt waren, würden sie nun von allen Seiten beobachtet werden. 

„Was denn zu besprechen?", fragte Sky unschuldig, „Das Wetter? Es ist wunderschön, oder? Obwohl es einmal regnen könnte."

„Halt den Mund und setz dich," befahl Ron und Sky folgte zögerlich seinen Anweisungen. 

„Ich mag das nicht," sagte Ron ehrlich, „Es ist mir unangenehm wenn meine Schwester mit einem meiner besten Freunde ausgeht. Wenn ihr Schluss machen würdet, wüsste ich nicht auf wessen Seite ich nun stehen sollte und wenn du ihr das Herz brichst, ist unsere Freundschaft sowieso beendet...Deswegen wollte ich auch nicht, dass Harry mit ihr ausgeht."

„Ich mag sie sehr," murmelte Sky und wurde dabei ein wenig rot. 

Ron blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. 

Er kannte weder Sky, noch die Ginny aus dieser Welt. 

„Also gut," gab Ron seufzend nach, „Aber du brichst ihr nicht das Herz. Du wirst auch nicht gleich mit ihr ins Bett springen und wenn ich in den nächsten drei Jahren sehe wie ihr Bauch größer wird, landest du bei der Riesenkrake im See. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„So fern man dich verstehen kann," grinste Sky. 

Er stand vom Sessel auf und sagte: „Ich werde dann mal Ginny suchen!...Und über das andere reden wir noch, Harry."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Was habe ich da nur angerichtet?", stöhnte Ron und vergrub sein Gesicht in beiden Händen, „Wenn die beiden heiraten, wird Sky mein Schwager."

„Immer noch besser als Terry," meinte Harry. 

„Nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst," sagte Ron rasch, „Ich mag Sky und ich weiß auch, dass er dein bester Freund ist, aber manchmal ist er undurchschaubar."

„Kann ich nicht beurteilen," meinte Harry. 

„Erinnerst du dich immer noch nicht?", fragte Ron verzweifelt. 

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

„Weißt du was dir gut tun würde," überlegte Ron, „Ein Butterbier im _Drei Besen_!"

„Wir sollen uns raus schleichen?", fragte Harry entsetzt. 

„Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich? Wir nehmen einfach die Karte und..." Ron stoppte, als er Hermione in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehren sah. 

„Interessant," sagte Hermione überlegen, „Ich wusste immer schon, dass ihr euch heimlich nach Hogsmeade schleicht."

„Das ist ja wohl kaum dein Problem," zischte Ron. 

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin," erinnerte ihn Hermione. 

„Und? Ich bin's auch, aber pralle ich damit die ganze Zeit?", fragte Ron. 

„Verlässt ihr heute den Turm, werde ich euch Professor McGonagall melden," drohte Hermione mit zuckersüßer Stimme. 

„Aber das Abendessen ist **außerhalb** des Turmes," sagte Ron. 

„Das ist nicht mein Problem," meinte Hermione lächelnd und verließ den Gryffindor- Turm um höchstwahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek ein neues Buch zu holen. 

„Verdammt," fluchte Ron, „Ich hätte nicht übel Lust ihr einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals zu hexen."

„Sie ist doch nur einsam," verteidigte Harry das Mädchen. 

„Und? Das ist nicht mein Problem," wiederholte Ron die Worte Hermiones, „Wenn sie einsam ist, soll sie mal überlegen warum das so ist...Uns einfach das Butterbier zu vermiesen. Na ja, wenigstens ist morgen Hogsmeade- Wochenende."

„Und du konntest nicht bis morgen warten, sondern wolltest dich einfach rausschleichen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Morgen ist ganz Hogwarts im _Drei Besen_," klagte Ron, „Da kann man sich doch nicht konzentrieren."

„Auf was willst du dich konzentrieren?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Auf mein Butterbier," sagte Ron als ob das ganz verständlich wäre. 

„Äh...natürlich! Das ist doch klar," grinste Harry. 

„Lach nur," meinte Ron, „Aber du kannst mir glauben, dass mein Butterbier besser schmecken wird als deines."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf ungläubig, bevor er sich neben Ron setzte und mit seinem Aufsatz für Quirrel begann. 

Zwei Rollen Pergament über Dementoren und wie man sie abwehren konnte. 

Harry grinste innerlich. 

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er in dieser Welt noch nie einen Gedanken über Dementoren verschwendet hatte. 

Wenn das Quirrels Thema für den Rest des Schuljahres wäre, könnte er sich während der Stunden einfach zurücklehnen und entspannen. 

„Wie hieß noch mal der Zauber zur Abwehrung von Dementoren?", murmelte Ron und blätterte wild in seinem Buch herum. 

„Expecto patronum," antwortete Harry ohne ihn anzusehen. 

„Wow! Hast du das Buch auswendig gelernt," scherzte Ron und schrieb bei seinem Aufsatz weiter.

Harry hatte gerade etwas über die Hälfte als er unbedingt etwas wissen musste. 

„Ron," begann er zögerlich. 

„Mmm," machte der Rothaarige und zeigte somit, dass er ihm zuhörte. 

„Wie stehen wir eigentlich zu Malfoy?", fragte Harry und Ron blickte verwirrt auf. 

„Ich meine...," sagte Harry schnell, „...sind wir verfeindet oder Freunde?"

„Malfoy ist Malfoy," antwortete Ron, „Wir sind keine _Feinde_..." Er betonte das Wort merkwürdig, „...aber Freunde würde ich uns auch nicht nennen. Sagen wir mal so: Er ist der einzige männliche Slytherin, dem wir keine Streiche spielen. Die Weiblichen sind sowieso tabu, damit du sie ins Bett bekommst."

„Und warum ist das so?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Du wolltest es so," erklärte Ron. 

„Und ich habe dir dafür nie einen Grund genannt?", fragte Harry. 

„Keinen besonderen," bestätigte Ron. 

„Dann ist ja gut," murmelte Harry und vertiefte sich wieder in seinen Aufsatz. 

Die Beiden beendeten ihre Aufsätze als die anderen vom Abendessen zurückkehrten.

Harry bemerkte Hermione, die es sich in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gemütlich machte und ihn genauestens beobachtete. 

„Ginny ist vergeben," seufzte Sky, während er sich neben die beiden niederließ. 

„Dann such dir eine andere," scherzte Harry.

„Gute Idee! Wie wäre es mit Lavender? Wir war sie so, Harry?", fragte Sky interessiert. 

„Er hat den Verlust ja schnell verarbeitet," grummelte Ron. 

„Das Leben geht weiter," erwiderte Sky schulternzuckend. 

„Ich gehe schlafen," entschloss sich Harry. 

„Jetzt schon?", fragte Sky verwirrt. 

„Ich will fit sein um mich auf mein Butterbier konzentrieren zu können," antwortete Harry zu Ron zwinkernd. 

Dieser grinste nur und applaudierte lautlos. 

„Jetzt hast du's kapiert," sagte Ron stolz, bevor Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwand. 

Er betrat den Schlafsaal der sechsten Klasse und das erste was ihm auffiel war, dass neben seiner üblichen Kiste eine weitere stand. 

Neugierig öffnete er diese und fand in dieser einen Quaffel, zwei Schläger, einen Schnatz und zwei Klatscher, die sich losreißen versuchten. 

Alle vier Bälle trugen in goldener Schrift seine Initialen. 

„Das meinten also alle mit meinen Klatschern," schmunzelte Harry. 

Hinter den beiden Kisten fand er einen _Nimbus 2001_ und war leicht enttäuscht darüber, dass er hier keinen _Feuerblitz_ besaß, aber wenn er seinen Vater richtig verstanden hatte, würde er sowieso einen in den Ferien erhalten. 

Als er die Quidditch- Truhe wieder schloss, fiel sein Blick unter sein Bett und er bemerkte, dass eine Holzplatte tiefer als die anderen hinunter hing. 

Er rutschte mit seinem Oberkörper unter das Bett und entfernte diese Platte. 

Darunter kam ein Hohlraum zum Vorschein, den Harry sofort mit seiner Hand durchsuchte. 

Er fand darin die _Karte der Rumtreiber_, den Tarnumhang seines Vaters, Briefe von Malfoy(dabei verzog er angewidert das Gesicht) und ein kleines Büchlein, das sich als sein Tagebuch herausstellte. 

Er legte die anderen Dinge wieder zurück und schloss den Hohlraum sorgfältig, bevor er mit seinem Tagebuch unter dem Bett hervorkroch und sich in die weichen Kissen legte. 

Er schloss die Vorhänge und öffnete das Buch. 

Zu seiner Enttäuschung begann dieses erst im April. 

Er vermutete, dass er noch mehrere Tagebücher besaß und diese möglicherweise daheim lagen. 

Er blätterte das Buch durch bis ihm Malfoys Name ins Auge fiel. 

                        _24. April_

_                        Liebes Tagebuch!_

_                        Die Erde will nicht aufhören sich zu drehen und ich konnte diese Gefühle_

_                        nicht mehr verbergen. _

_                        Ich habe Draco meine Liebe gestanden. _

_                        Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich es jemals tun werde. _

_                        Aber es war nicht so schlimm wie ich befürchtet hatte. _

_                        Er ist mir um den Hals gefallen und nach einem wunderbaren Kuss erfuhr ich,_

_                        dass er mich auch liebt.    _

_                        Ich könnte laut jubeln, doch wie du mich kennst, habe ich es wieder verbockt._

_                        Du kennst doch noch Lisa Turpin?_

_                        Diese Brünette aus Ravenclaw? Ich habe dir öfters von ihr geschrieben._

_                        Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen._

_                        Ich sah Dracos verletzten Blick; ich weiß, dass er mich liebt._

_                        Ich wusste es schon vor seinem Geständnis. _

_                        Man muss ihm nur in diese wunderschönen sturmgrauen Augen sehen und man _

_                        erkennt es sofort. _

_                        Doch so sehr ich ihn liebe, schaffe ich es doch nicht mich öffentlich zu ihm_

_                        zu bekennen._

_                        Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht so feige. _

_                        Wo bleibt der berühmte Gryffindor- Mut, wenn man ihn mal braucht?_

_                        Ich werde meinen Vater um Rat fragen. Anders geht es nicht mehr._

Harry starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Tagebuch.

Er schien tatsächlich in Malfoy verliebt zu sein. 

Es stand schwarz auf weiß in seinem Tagebuch und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es wirklich sein Tagebuch war. 

Er schrieb zwar eigentlich keine Tagebücher, aber er erkannte seine eigene Schrift. 

Er las noch einige Seiten, die er über sich und Malfoy fand und bereute immer mehr, dass er Malfoy so abgewiesen hatte.   
Dieser schien ihn wirklich zu lieben, wenn er sich von ihm alles gefallen ließ. 

Als die anderen Jungen in den Schlafsaal kamen, stellte er sich schlafend und wartete bis diese eingeschlafen waren, bevor er das Tagebuch in dem Hohlraum unter seinem Bett versteckte und danach selbst schlafen ging. 

****

Kurz vor Mittag des nächsten Tages machten sich Harry, Ron, Neville und Sky nach Hogsmeade auf.   
Sie hatten sich entschlossen in dem Dorf zu essen. 

Die Sonne brannte auf die Erde hinab und Harry kam schon nach wenigen Metern zum Schwitzen. 

Außer dem Sommer zu seinem fünften Jahr hatte er noch sie so eine Hitze erlebt. 

„Gehen wir in die _Drei Besen_," schlug Ron vor, „Solange bis unsere liebe Sonne unser Gehirn schmelzen will."

Die drei anderen Jungen hatte daran nichts auszusetzen und so betraten sie als erstes die _Drei Besen._

Sie suchten sich einen Platz im Schatten an dem es ein wenig kühler war und atmeten erleichtert auf, als Rosmerta einen Kühlzauber über ihr Lokal legte. 

„Die ist heiß," sagte auf einmal Sky und zeigte auf eine Hufflepuff, die ihren Rock weit über die Knie gekürzt hatte. 

„Mariesa Thompson! Siebtes Jahr Hufflepuff! Also ist sie außer deiner Reichweite," meinte Neville. 

„Ich bekomme jede," protzte Sky.

„Außer Ginny," erinnerte ihn Ron. 

„Außer Ginny," bestätigte Sky. 

Harry beteiligte sich nicht an ihren Gesprächen, sondern beobachtete die Türe. 

Er sah so viel mehr neue Gesichter oder zu mindestens dachte er sie seien neu. 

Er brauchte bei einer mit viel zu viel Make- Up bedeckten Rothaarigen über eine Minute bis er diese als Ginny erkannte. 

Als die Tür abermals aufging und Malfoy mit ein paar Slytherins das Lokal betrat, blickte er schnell in eine andere Richtung. 

Doch Malfoy hatte ihn entdeckt, entschuldigte sich kurz bei seinen Freunden und stolzierte zu Harrys Tisch. 

„Malfoy," grüßte Sky ihn nur, bevor er sich wieder seinem Gespräch mit Neville zuwandte. 

„Es tut mir leid," flüsterte der Slytherin so leise, dass ihn nur Harry verstehen konnte. 

Harry blickte ihn verwundert an, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Buch unter Malfoys Arm. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er dieses als _Buch der Wünsche_ identifizierte. 

TBC 


	5. Ein anderer Malfoy?

Wünsch dir was 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, Slash

Pairing: Hannah/Harry/Blaise, Harry/Draco

Inhalt: Was machst du wenn dein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, aber du zu viel verändert hast?

Kommentar: Was wünscht ihr euch? Einen neuen Teil? Ein neues Auto? Eine Million Euro? Ich kann euch nur ersteres erfüllen. *g*
    
    Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Robin-no-ouji, spookynicole, Lorelei Lee, Blue, Lynne Malfoy, baboon, Snuggles2, mrsgaladriel, DarkStrike, sabysemilla, Calandra, Sarah, Ainaredien, Dark_Stuff, Yuma und Bellatrix Lestrange.
    
    @Calandra: Das stimmt zwar schon(bekanntermaßen bin ich ein Serien-Junkie *g*). Aber das _Bambi_ kam von etwas anderem. Ich dachte mir das eher so. James= Hirsch; Bambi= Kitz; Harry= Sohn von Hirsch, daher Kitz. Und Bambi ist das einzige Kitz, das ich kenne:-)
    
    @Robin-no-ouji: Ganz deiner Meinung. 

***************************************************************************

Harry blickte vom Buch in Malfoys Gesicht und wieder zurück. 

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", bat Malfoy, „Allein?"

Harry blickte kurz zu Sky und als dieser nickte, folgte er Malfoy aus dem Lokal. 

Der Slytherin führte ihn zu einer kleinen Bank unter einer Trauerweide.

Harry schlängelte sich an den hängenden Ästen vorbei und setzte sich neben Malfoy.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid," begann Malfoy und sah ihn dabei direkt in die Augen, „Ich...ich hätte dir glauben sollen. Ich habe dir doch mehrmals versichert, dass ich dir vertraue und dann glaube ich dir nicht. Es tut mir leid."

„Wie kommst du an das Buch?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ich bin gestern Abend lange in meinem Bett gelegen und habe über deine Worte nachgedacht," erzählte Malfoy, „Zuerst war ich mir sicher, dass das nur eine faule Ausrede ist, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass das Buch ein Familiengeheimnis der Malfoys ist und ich niemanden etwas davon verraten habe. Woher solltest du es also wissen? Also habe ich meiner Mutter einen Brief geschrieben, damit sie es mir so schnell wie möglich schickt."

„Und jetzt glaubst du mir?", fragte Harry ungläubig. 

„Hier...," Malfoy überreichte ihm das Buch, „Sieh einmal hinein."

Harry öffnete das Buch und staunte nicht schlecht als die Hälfte des Buches beschriftet war. 

Er blätterte es durch und staunte bei jeder Seite aufs Neue. 

_21. Oktober 1432(23:24 Uhr): Adelheid van Mirgushaven= „Ich wünschte mein Vater würde mich nicht verloben!"_

_5. April 1686(12:21 Uhr): Marcus Knife= „Ich wünschte ich könnte ein Ritter werden!"_

_24. Dezember 1943(08:43 Uhr): Mary Winters= „Ich wünschte mein Vater könnte mit uns Weihnachten feiern!"_

Und schließlich kam er zum letzten Eintrag des Buches.

Die Uhrzeit und der Tag waren genau datiert und daneben stand:

                        _Harry Potter= „Ich wünschte Voldemort hätte niemals existiert!"_

Harry bemerkte, dass Malfoy jede seiner Bewegungen gemustert hatte. 

„Warum steht das aufeinmal hier?", wollte Harry wissen, „Als ich das Buch hatte, war es vollkommen leer."

„Na ja," Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wenn das Buch gerade einen Wunsch erfüllt, tauchen die vorigen Wünsche ebenfalls auf."

„Was meinst du mit _wenn das Buch gerade einen Wunsch erfüllt?_", fragte Harry. 

„Die Wünsche sind temporär," antwortete Malfoy. 

„Temp...es ist nicht von Dauer?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Natürlich nicht," Malfoy lachte kurz, „Was denkst du wie die Welt aussehen würde, wenn sich jeder seine eigene Traumwelt basteln könnte. Nein, nein. So ist es viel besser."

„Alles wird vergehen?" Harry lehnte sich enttäuscht an die Bank. 

Sirius, seine Eltern, Lupin, sie alle würden wieder sterben. 

Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. 

Nicht jetzt, wo er sie gerade zurück bekommen hatte. 

„Wie lange dauert es bis der Wunsch aufgehoben wird?", fragte er Malfoy. 

„Unterschiedlich," antwortete Malfoy, „Es gibt Wünsche die nur eine Stunde halten bis zu welchen die über ein Jahrhundert erhalten bleiben."

„Ich fasse das nicht," seufzte Harry. 

„Ist es in Wirklichkeit so schlimm bei dir?", fragte Malfoy. 

„Schlimm? Nein, nein," sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Nur alle Menschen die ich liebe und kenne sterben für nichts, aber ansonsten ist alles bestens."

„Tut mir leid," murmelte Malfoy.

„Hör damit auf," bat Harry, „Es ist so ungewohnt, dass du dich bei mir entschuldigst."

„Wir sind wohl in deiner Welt nicht zusammen," vermutete Malfoy. 

„Wir sind nicht mal Freunde," sagte Harry. 

„Warum?", fragte Malfoy verwirrt. 

„Ähm..." Harry überlegte kurz, „Weil du mir das Leben zur Hölle machst. Meine Freunde beleidigst. Hagrid bei jeder Gelegenheit fertig machst und als er gestorben ist, hast du mit deinen Freunden einen Freudentanz aufgeführt. Oh und nicht zu vergessen, dass du und dein Papi auf Voldemorts Seite steht und mich töten wollt."

„Volgesort ist dieser böse Zauberer," vermutete Malfoy. 

„Voldemort," verbesserte Harry, „Und ja, er ist dieser böse Zauberer."

„Aber warum sollte ich dich töten wollen?", fragte Malfoy verwirrt. 

„Du hasst mich," erklärte Harry. 

„Warum?", wunderte sich Malfoy. 

„Weil...weil ich ein Gryffindor bin," antwortete Harry einfach, doch dann erinnerte er sich an seine erste Fahrt nach Hogwarts und fügte hinzu: „Und weil ich deine Freundschaft abgelehnt habe."

„Also ist es deine Schuld?", fragte Malfoy. 

„Nein," widersprach Harry, „Es ist deine Schuld. Und wenn du wüsstest, wie du mir deine Freundschaft angeboten hast, würdest du mir recht geben."

„Wenn du meinst," murmelte Malfoy, „Aber das mit meinem Vater verstehe ich nicht. Mein Vater ist doch in Askaban."

„Er ist ausgebroc...Moment! Dein Vater ist in Askaban?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ja, schon seit ich vier bin. Er hat mit dunklen Artefakten gehandelt und eines Tages hat man ihn erwischt," erklärte Malfoy, „Ich besuche ihn einmal im Jahr."

Das erklärte zu mindestens warum Harry ihn in den Weihnachtsferien besucht hatte und immer noch lebte. 

„Das überrascht mich jetzt," gestand Harry. 

„Bei dir ist wirklich alles anders, oder?", fragte Malfoy. 

„Einiges," antwortete Harry. 

„Und es besteht überhaupt nicht die Möglichkeit, dass wir uns jemals ineinander verliebt hätten?" Malfoy stellte die Frage so herzzerreißend traurig, dass Harry ihm fast eine Märchengeschichte von der großen Liebe zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin aufgetischt hätte. 

Doch er beherrschte sich und sagte stattdessen: „Die Möglichkeit ist so groß wie wenn Snape mit Weihnachtsmann- Kostüm in die Klasse kommt."

„Ich will das nicht glauben," seufzte Malfoy. 

„So schlimm ist das auch nicht. Du hast Parkinson," beruhigte Harry den Slytherin. 

„Die Krankheit?", fragte Malfoy entsetzt. 

„Das Mädchen," verbesserte Harry. 

„Pansy? Ich bin mit Pansy zusammen?", fragte Malfoy entsetzter als bei der Vorstellung eine Krankheit wie Parkinson zu haben. 

„Zu mindestens erzählt man das," antwortete Harry. 

„Kann ich nicht lieber mit Filch zusammen sein?", bat Malfoy und Harry musste leicht grinsen. 

„Das ist schrecklich," meinte Malfoy, „Gut, dass du die Welt geändert hast...Aber es ist trotzdem erschreckend. Alles was ich erlebt habe, ist nicht real. Unser erster Kuss in diesem verflixten Klo. Unser erstes Mal unter dem Sternenhimmel..."

„Das möchte ich nicht hören," unterbrach ihn Harry sofort. 

„Findest du diese Vorstellung so abstoßend?", fragte Malfoy enttäuscht. 

„Hör mal. Vorgestern wolltest du mich noch auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden lassen und heute quasselst du von Sex mit mir. Da darf man wohl ein wenig geschockt sein," meinte Harry. 

„Wir hatten aber guten," grinste Malfoy. 

„Malfoy," ermahnte ihn Harry. 

„Draco," verbesserte Malfoy. 

„Wie auch immer," murmelte Harry. 

Er beobachtete wie sich am Himmel langsam Wolken zu bilden begannen und bemerkte auch, dass es ein wenig kühler wurde. 

„Du wirst wohl noch öfters bei mir sein, also solltest du dir das Draco angewöhnen," meinte Malfoy. 

„Du hast noch immer nicht kapiert, dass ich dich nicht mag?", fragte Harry. 

„Du magst den Draco nicht, den du kennst," sagte Malfoy schulternzuckend, „Ich bin sicher anders. Außerdem bin ich der einzige, der von deinem kleinen Geheimnis weiß..." Er zeigte auf das Buch, „...und deine Masche mit dem Gedächtnisverlust wird nicht ewig funktionieren. Du brauchst jemanden der dir alles erklärt."

So ungern er es zugab, hatte Malfoy in diesem Punkt recht. 

Wenn er länger so unwissend blieb, würde man ihn noch für verrückt erklären. 

„Und ich muss meinem Vater erklären warum ich dich nicht als meinen offiziellen Freund vorstellen kann," seufzte Harry. 

„Heißt das, dass du mit Hannah und Blaise Schluss machen wolltest?", fragte Malfoy hoffnungsvoll. 

„Das war ein anderer Harry," verteidigte sich Harry, „Aber ich werde das mit den beiden trotzdem beenden. Ich kann nicht so gut mit Mädchen..."

„Du hattest aber schon mal eine Freundin, oder?", fragte Malfoy. 

„Ja...nein...ach was weiß ich. Ich denke nicht, dass man Cho als meine Freundin bezeichnen konnte," antwortete Harry. 

„Cho? Cho Chang? Ravenclaws Sucherin? Die ist doch mit Diggory zusammen," wunderte sich Malfoy, „Ich hätte gewettet, dass die in jeder Welt zusammen wären. So wie die immer bei einander gehängt sind. Gut, dass Diggory die Schule beendet hat. Ich hätte das nicht noch ein Jahr ausgehalten. Die ganze Zeit dieses _Du bist so schön!...Nein du bist schöner...Du bist der Beste...Du bist die Beste...Ich liebe dich...Ich liebe dich mehr_. Das konnte man wirklich nicht mehr mit anhören."

„Cedric ist eigentlich tot," sagte Harry leise. 

„Wart ihr Freunde?", erkundigte sich Malfoy vorsichtig. 

„Nicht wirklich," antwortete Harry, „Aber ich bin an seinem Tod schuld."

„Harry!", rief ein Mädchen erfreut und rannte zu ihnen. 

Das Mädchen entpuppte sich als Blaise Zabini, die mit ihren Freundinnen Morag, Millicent und Pansy nach Hogsmeade gegangen war und die drei nun einfach stehen gelassen hatte. 

„Harry! Es ist so schön dich zu sehen," freute sich Blaise, „Willst du nicht mitkommen? Wir wollen im _Drei Besen_ ein Butterbier trinken."

„Nein, ich hatte heute schon ein Butterbier," lehnte Harry dankend ab. 

„Dann in den _Honigtopf,"_ schlug Blaise vor, „Milli muss sowieso ihren Süßigkeiten- Vorrat auffüllen."

„Nein," antwortete Harry abermals. 

„Willst du heute überhaupt etwas mit mir unternehmen?", fragte Blaise beleidigt. 

„Das ist die Chance um sie fallen zu lassen," flüsterte ihm Malfoy zu, während dieser das _Buch der Wünsche_ an sich nahm und es unauffällig in seinem Rucksack verschwinden ließ.

„Blaise, wir müssen reden," sagte Harry. 

„Vor Draco?", fragte das Mädchen. 

„Er stört nicht! Er ist wie ein Accessoires," meinte Harry. 

Blaise kicherte darauf kurz und Malfoy senkte traurig seinen Kopf. 

„Blaise, du bist ein nettes Mädchen," begann Harry. 

„Vor drei Nächten hast du mich noch als böses Mädchen bezeichnet," meinte Blaise grinsend. 

Harry wurde sofort rot im Gesicht und versuchte diese neue Information seines Liebesleben zu ignorieren.

„Ich...ich will Schluss machen," sagte er schnell. 

„Wie bitte?", fragte Blaise ungläubig. 

„Du bist eine reizende Person, aber leider nicht mein Typ," entschuldigte sich Harry. 

„Also ziehst du diese alberne Hufflepuff **mir** vor?", fragte Blaise wütend. 

„Nein. Ich...."

„Du...," Blaise zitterte vor Wut, „Niemand macht ungestört mit Blaise Zabini Schluss." 

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie ihm eine deftige Ohrfeige verpasste und wutentbrannt zu ihren Freundinnen zurückkehrte. 

„Eine Freundin weniger," meinte Harry und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. 

„Ein Accessoires?", fragte ihn Malfoy auf einmal wütend. 

„Wie bitte?", Harry verstand nun gar nichts mehr. 

„Ich bin wie ein Accessoires?", knurrte Malfoy. 

„Das habe ich doch nur so zu Blaise gesagt...," verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Du hast mir ja jetzt oft genug bewiesen, dass du mich nicht magst," sagte Malfoy kühl, „Also komm nicht zu mir, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

Er schulterte seinen Rucksack und ließ Harry unter der Weide allein. 

„Schön," rief Harry ihm nach, „Geh ruhig. Ich brauch dich nicht."

Er sah Malfoy in die _Drei Besen_ verschwinden und entschloss sich ein wenig durch Hogsmeade zu wandern. 

Hier hatte sich kaum etwas geändert. 

Der _Honigtopf_ war überfüllt wie eh und je, die heulende Hütte wurde von allen gemieden, Zonko hatte immer noch Scherzartikel und bei der Post flogen die Eulen ein und aus. 

Harry überlegte kurz ob er zur heulenden Hütte schauen sollte, aber verwarf dann den Gedanken. 

Er würde nach Hogwarts zurück gehen und weiter in seinem Tagebuch lesen. 

„Hey Harry!" Sky holte ihn ein, als er in Richtung Hogwarts ging. 

Außer Atem blieb der schwarzhaarige Junge vor ihm stehen und atmete tief ein, bevor er fragte: „Wann zeigst du es mir jetzt? Ich will nämlich Dad überraschen und mich in den Ferien vor seinen Augen in ein Tier verwandeln."

„Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen? Ich bin kein Animagus," antwortete Harry.

„Hast du das etwa auch vergessen?", fragte Sky enttäuscht, „Aber wenn du dich wieder daran erinnerst, bringst du es mir bei?"

„Wenn ich mich daran erinnere," versprach Harry überflüssigerweise. 

Er würde sich nie an etwas erinnern, was er nie gewesen war. 

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Malfoy gemacht?", wechselte Sky das Thema, „Ich habe den noch nie so niedergeschlagen erlebt..." Er senkte seine Stimme und fragte ihn leise: „Hast du mit ihm Schluss gemacht?"

Harry blickte ihn entsetzt an. 

Sky wusste es?!

„Also doch," seufzte Sky, „Dabei wart ihr so verliebt ineinander."

„Du weißt davon?", fragte Harry geschockt. 

„Natürlich! Ich muss dir doch immer eine Ausrede verschaffen, wenn du ihn triffst," sagte Sky, „Aber es sollte wohl nicht sein...Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er schnell über dich hinweg kommt."

Sky verabschiedete sich von ihm und kehrte in das Dorf zurück, während Harry ins Schloss ging. 

Er musste unbedingt nochmals das Tagebuch lesen. 

Vielleicht würde er dann endlich einsehen, dass er diesen Malfoy nicht kannte.

TBC


	6. Der Beginn einer merkwürdigen Freundscha...

Wünsch dir was 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, Slash

Pairing: Hannah/Harry, Harry/Draco

Kommentar: Es gibt wieder einen neuen Teil. Dank geht an die Osterferien. Das ist eine wunderbare Erfindung der Menschen. Hoffen wir, dass noch mehr Ferien erfunden werden. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Ferien liebe? *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Robin-no-ouji, mrsgaladriel, Takuto-kun, Queen of Nightfever, black-eyed-april, Snuggles2, sabysemilla und DarkStrike. *allefestknuddel*

@DarkStrike: Ich weiß welche Szene du meinst. Ich befürchte die habe ich schon an die tausend Mal gesehen. Allerdings sehe ich da überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit, bis auf die Ohrfeige. 

@sabysemilla: Genau das könnte passieren, allerdings würde ich nie Harry und Draco händchenhaltend über eine Blümchenwiese laufen lassen. *g*

@black-eyed-april: 1. Na ja, warum nicht? Soll er doch lieber wissen, dass es zu Ende gehen kann und den Rest der Zeit genießen. 2. Kleiner Tipp: Es ist schwarz.

@Robin-no-ouji: Nette Idee, aber doch etwas unwahrscheinlich, oder?

***************************************************************************

Harry verbrachte Stunden im Schlafsaal und las sein Tagebuch doppelt und dreifach. 

Erst als die anderen Jungen den Schlafsaal zum Schlafen gehen betraten, entschied er sich, dass Malfoy recht gehabt hatte. 

Das war nicht der selbe Malfoy, den er kannte und er war der Einzige der wusste, was mit Harry los war. 

Er entschloss sich Malfoy zu suchen und mit ihm zu reden. 

Er holte seinen Tarnumhang und die _Karte der Rumtreiber_ aus dem geheimen Fach unter seinem Bett und achtete gründlich darauf, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. 

Er wusste nicht ob seine Freunde von dem geheimen Plätzchen wussten, aber er wollte lieber nichts riskieren. 

Als er aus dem Schlafsaal trat, wäre er fast in Sky gerannt, der scheinbar auf den Weg zu Harry gewesen war. 

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Sky. 

Zuerst wollte er lügen, doch dann dachte er, dass Sky sowieso von ihm und Malfoy wusste und antwortete: „Zu Mal...Draco!"

„Willst du dich wieder mit ihm vertragen?" Sky wirkte begeistert. 

„Das sehe ich dann," antwortete Harry. 

„Ich lasse dich raus," schlug Sky vor, „Granger sitzt nämlich unten wie ein Raubtier auf der Lauer. Du kommst nie bei ihr vorbei, wenn du einen Tarnumhang in der Hand hältst."

Harry nahm Skys Vorschlag dankbar an und verhüllte sich unter dem Umhang, bevor er Sky in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgte. 

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermione scharf als Sky das Portrait öffnen wollte. 

„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler Granger," antwortete Sky und erst jetzt fiel Harry das silberne Abzeichen auf Skys Umhang auf. 

Er wollte sich lieber nicht Sirius Gesicht vorstellen, als dieser erfahren hatte, dass sein Sohn Vertrauensschüler geworden war. 

„Ich mache meinen Rundgang," fügte Sky hinzu als Hermione zu einem neuen Satz ansetzen wollte. 

„Ausgerechnet du," schnarrte Hermione. 

„Wenigstens mache ich meinen Rundgang und sitze nicht die ganze Nacht vor einem riesigen Bücherberg," erwiderte Sky, „Hier wird nämlich nicht so viel passieren."

„Verschwinde einfach," sagte Hermione genervt und wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu. 

Sobald Sky das Portrait geöffnet hatte, folgte ihm Harry. 

„Ich muss jetzt wohl wirklich einen Rundgang machen," meinte Sky als sie im Gang standen, „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück mit Draco...Er wird wahrscheinlich auch seinen Rundgang machen um seine Frustration an armen Hufflepuffs auszulassen. Ich wette mir dir, dass morgen früh kein einziger Punkt bei Hufflepuff sein wird."

„Danke fürs Rausbringen," bedankte sich Harry und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Sky. 

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Karte zeigte ihm, dass Sky recht gehabt hatte. 

Der Punkt _Draco Malfoy_ befand sich in der Nähe der großen Halle. 

So schnell er konnte lief er durch die Gänge Hogwarts und versuchte nicht auf Filch, Mrs. Norris, einem Lehrer oder einem Percy-ähnlichen Vertrauensschüler zu treffen. 

„....ich bin Vertrauensschüler, du bekloppter Depp," hörte er von weiten Malfoys Stimme, „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff und nun verschwinde."

Ein verschreckter Hufflepuff- Erstklässler rannte bei Harry vorbei und schluchzte herzzerreißend. 

„Und auf was wartet ihr noch? Fünf Punkte Abzug von Slytherin und wehe ich finde euch nachher nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum," drohte Malfoy und Harry konnte zwei Slytherins sehen, die maulend in Richtung Kerker verschwanden. 

Er überlegte wirklich ob er Malfoy ansprechen sollte, wenn dieser scheinbar seine Jetzt-ziehen-wir-allen-Punkte-ab-Phase hatte und nicht einmal bei Slytherins eine Ausnahme machte.

„Mal...Draco," begann Harry zögerlich, „Wenn ich mich dir zeige, wirst du mir dann Punkte abziehen?"

Malfoy blickte überrascht in seine Richtung und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln. 

„Kommt darauf an, was du mir sagen willst," meinte Malfoy. 

„Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen," antwortete Harry. 

„Dann werde ich wohl Gnade vor Recht walten lassen," sagte Malfoy, „Aber ich sollte dich warnen. Snape ist in der Nähe und er würde dir liebend gerne Punkte abziehen."

„Können wir dann woanders hingehen?", bat Harry. 

„Komm mit," sagte Malfoy und führte ihn aus dem Schloss. 

Sie setzten sich unter einem Baum neben dem See und erst als sich Harry versichert hatte, dass niemand in ihrer Nähe war, legte er den Tarnumhang ab. 

„Irgendwann werde ich dir dieses Ding klauen," scherzte Malfoy, „Du weißt gar nicht wie ich dich um den beneide."

„Er gehörte meinem Vater," antwortete Harry, „Das ist das Einzige, was ich von ihm habe...oder hatte," fügte Harry hinzu als er sich erinnerte, dass James ja noch lebte. 

„Du wolltest dich entschuldigen?", brachte Malfoy das Gespräch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema.

„Ja," antwortete Harry, „Du hattest recht. Du bist nicht der Malfoy, den ich kenne und es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht schon früher bemerkt habe."

„Küss mich," bat Malfoy und Harry blickte ihn überrascht an. 

„Der war gut M...Draco," lachte Harry. 

„Das war kein Scherz," sagte Malfoy, „Ich meine das ernst."

„Ich soll dich küssen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. 

„Einen Kuss," flehte Malfoy und wirkte dabei wieder so traurig, wie schon am Nachmittag, „Ein letzter Kuss."

„Ich...ähm...ich...," stotterte Harry, aber Malfoy unterbrach ihn: „Da du scheinbar kein Interesse an mir hast, wirst du mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder küssen. Also lass mir wenigstens diesen Letzten."

Harry nickte zögerlich und Malfoy beugte sich langsam vor. 

Es war für Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl Malfoys Lippen auf seinen zu haben und bei weiten nicht so erschreckend wie der Kuss bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. 

Malfoys Zunge bat vorsichtig um Einlass und Harry gewährte es ihm nach kurzer Überlegung. 

Er wusste nicht wirklich, wie man küsste, denn sein einziger Kuss war mit Cho gewesen und damals hatten sie keine Zunge verwendet. 

Er hätte auch niemals erwartet, dass sein erster richtiger Kuss mit Malfoy sein würde. 

Nach einer Zeit, die Harry wie die Ewigkeit vorkam, löste sich Malfoy von ihm. 

„Bist du ungeküsst?", fragte Malfoy amüsiert. 

„Ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte Harry entsetzt und senkte beschämt seinen Kopf. 

„Man merkt es," antwortete Malfoy, „Schade, dass du kein Interesse an mir hast. Sonst hätte ich unseren Frauenheld Nummer Eins, als Jungfrau im Bett haben können."

„Das vergisst du lieber schnell," meinte Harry. 

„Sieh es mal anders," überlegte Malfoy, „Du würdest in deine Welt mit sexuellen Erfahrungen zurück gehen. Schaden würde es dir nichts."

„Nichts für ungut, Draco," sagte Harry, „Aber mein erstes Mal möchte ich wirklich nicht mit dir verbringen."

„Dann eben nicht," seufzte Malfoy. 

„Bist du beleidigt?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ja," kam prompt die Antwort. 

Harry wollte sich schon entschuldigen, doch dann sah er ein Lächeln auf Malfoys Gesicht und er wusste er hatte nur Spaß gemacht. 

„Also dann sollten wir uns mal überlegen wie wir es regeln," sagte Malfoy auf einmal. 

„Was überlegen?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Wir haben noch ein Monat Schule," erinnerte ihn Malfoy, „Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn ich nicht andauernd bei dir sein soll..."

„Dann bist du es eben," warf Harry ein, „Ich behaupte einfach du seiest mit mir zusammen. Mein Vater wartet sowieso nur noch darauf."

„Ich bekomme also die Verpackung aber nicht das Innere," stellte Malfoy fest. 

„Ähm..."

„Aber meinetwegen. Ist immerhin besser als gar nichts," stimmte Malfoy zu. 

„Ich muss nur noch Hannah los werden," überlegte Harry. 

„Mach es so wie bei Blaise," sagte Malfoy grinsend, „Es war schließlich sehr effektiv."

„Mister Malfoy," hörten die beiden auf einmal die schneidende Stimme Snapes. 

„Schnell unter den Tarnumhang," befahl Malfoy und Harry schaffte es noch vor Snapes Ankunft unsichtbar zu werden. 

„Mister Malfoy, was machen sie hier draußen?", fragte Snape. 

„Ich dachte mir, dass vielleicht ein paar Pärchen hier sein werden, denen ich Strafarbeiten bis zum Ende des Jahres verpassen könnte," antwortete Malfoy. 

„Gut mitgedacht, Mister Malfoy," lobte ihn Snape, „Aber wer ist bei ihnen?"

„Bei mir?", fragte Malfoy unwissend. 

„Ich habe eine zweite Stimme gehört," erklärte Snape. 

„Selbstgespräche," log Malfoy, „Ich rede gerne mit mir selbst und imitiere dabei Stimmen. Dann wirkt es als ob tatsächlich jemand anwesend ist."

„Das sollten sie sein lassen," meinte Snape, „Zum Schluss hält man sie noch für verrückt."

„Mich doch nicht," lachte Malfoy. 

„Nun gut! Wenn sie in einer halben Stunde niemanden entdecken, gehen sie wieder ins Schloss," sagte Snape, „Es ist nicht gesund so spät noch hier draußen zu sein."

„Werde ich machen," versprach Malfoy und atmete erleichtert auf als Snape ins Schloss zurückkehrte. 

„Du solltest lieber gehen," wisperte Malfoy in die Richtung in der er Harry vermutete. 

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen," verabschiedete sich Harry und ging in Richtung Schloss zurück. 

Er studierte sicherheitshalber die Karte bevor er die Eingangshalle betrat. 

Zu seinem Glück fand er den Punkt _Severus Snape_ in der Nähe des Punktes _Sky Black_. 

Er mied diesen Gang und mit einigen Umwegen kehrte er zum Gryffindor- Turm zurück. 

„_Wunschtraum_," murmelte er und die fette Dame ließ ihn hinein. 

„Wer ist da?", kreischte sofort Hermione als sich das Portrait öffnete und sie niemanden entdecken konnte. 

„Potter," knurrte sie, „Ich weiß, dass du es bist."

Harry blieb stehen um so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. 

„Potter, das ist nicht lustig. Du bist der Einzige in Hogwarts, der einen Tarnumhang hat," sagte sie, „Zeig dich und ich werde deine Strafe nicht so hoch ausfallen lassen."

Vorsichtig schlich Harry in Richtung der Schlafsäle, doch Hermione schien ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör zu haben. 

„Ich habe dich gehört Potter," sagte sie und blickte genau in Harrys Richtung, „Ich werde dir Strafarbeiten geben, dass du noch zu Zeiten deiner Enkelkinder hier sitzen wirst."

Zu Harrys Glück betrat soeben Sky den Gemeinschaftsraum und fluchte lautstark über Snape. 

„Der kann mir doch keine Punkte abziehen, weil ich nicht in Gryffindor bin. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler. Ich darf draußen sein..." Sky bemerkte Hermione die mitten im Gemeinschaftraum stand und die Luft bedrohte. 

„Granger? Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt?", fragte er amüsiert. 

„Potter," zischte sie. 

„Black," verbesserte er. 

„Potter," wiederholte sie. 

„Hör mal, Süße," sagte Sky genervt, „Ich werde wohl noch wissen, wie ich heiße."

„Potter ist hier," erklärte Hermione. 

„Ähm...ja...das ist Gryffindor. Harry ist ein Gryffindor, daher wird er auch hier sein," sagte Sky. 

„Potter ist in diesem Raum," knurrte sie, „Er trägt seinen Tarnumhang und war draußen. Ich werde das Professor McGonagall melden."

„Du kannst es doch gar nicht beweisen," meinte Sky.

Harry ging lieber zu den Schlafsälen, bevor Hermione noch auf die Idee kam in seinem Bett nachzusehen. 

Er verstaute seinen Tarnumhang und krabbelte danach ins Bett. 

Er hatte gerade seine Vorhänge geschlossen als er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete. 

Schnell stellte er sich schlafend und war nicht sonderlich überrascht als sich die Vorhänge wieder öffneten und er Hermiones Stimme hörte. 

„Er hat sich hier herein geschmuggelt, während du mich abgelenkt hast," sagte sie. 

„Granger, du leidest an Verfolgungswahn," meinte Sky, „Lass dich mal von Pomfrey abchecken. Das viele Lesen tut dir nicht gut."

„Ich weiß, dass er draußen war und ich werde es auch beweisen," sagte sie und verließ wütend den Schlafsaal. 

„Bescheuerte Pute," murmelte Sky. 

„Danke für die Ablenkung," flüsterte Harry. 

„Jederzeit," meinte Sky und zu Harrys Schrecken legte er sich zu ihm ins Bett. 

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry überrascht. 

„Ich brate Fisch," antwortete Sky sarkastisch, während er die Vorhänge um das Bett schloss. 

„Du bist ein Fünftklässler," sagte Harry stockend, „Das ist weder dein Saal noch dein Bett."

„Weshalb regst du dich so auf, Harry?", fragte Sky verwirrt, bevor er sich mit Harrys Decke zudeckte, „Ich schlafe doch immer bei dir, wenn Colin seine Fotos entwickelt. Du weißt ich hasse seine Euphorie. Ich hoffe der Junge beginnt niemals Kaffee zu trinken, denn dann wird er wohl noch unerträglicher. _Sky, sieh dir das an_ und _Ist dieses Foto nicht toll, Sky_ oder _Warum siehst du auf jeden Bild so mürrisch aus? Kannst du nicht mal versuchen freundlich zu lächeln? _Ach, warum musste er unbedingt nach Gryffindor kommen?"

„Und du schläfst dann immer bei mir?", fragte Harry nochmals. 

„Wir schlafen doch schon seit über zehn Jahren in einem Bett," antwortete Sky müde, „Eine Nebenwirkung von der Freundschaft unserer Väter...Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Draco? Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

„Kann man so sagen," murmelte Harry. 

„Dann ist ja gut," meinte Sky und schloss die Augen. 

Nachdem sich Harry an Skys Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte, schloss er schließlich auch die Augen und hoffte, dass der nächste Tag nicht auch so verwirrend sein würde. 

********

Als Harry erwachte lag Sky immer noch neben ihm und schlief friedlich auf seinem Bauch und machte leise Schmatzgeräusche. 

Vorsichtig um Sky nicht zu wecken, verließ er das Bett und bemerkte, dass Ron ebenfalls gerade aufstand. 

„Morgen," grüßte er ihn leise. 

„Colin entwickelt wieder seine Bilder," grinste Ron als sein Blick auf Sky fiel. 

„Weißt du, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du auf Frauen stehst und ihr beiden nur Freunde seid, würde ich euch für ein Paar halten," Ron grinste darüber noch mehr. 

„Sehr witzig," murrte Harry und zog sich an. 

„Gehen wir frühstücken," schlug Ron vor. 

Harry folgte Ron und war überrascht wie viele Geheimgänge der Rothaarige kannte. 

Er wünschte er hätte wenigstens ein paar Erinnerungen des Harry aus dieser Welt, denn dass sie die Geheimgänge gemeinsam entdeckt hatten, war für ihn klar.

Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten hatten sie die große Halle erreicht und setzten sich an den kaum besetzten Gryffindor- Tisch. 

In der ganzen Halle waren höchstens zwanzig Leute, was nicht weiter wunderlich war, da es Sonntag Vormittags war. 

„Ich weiß, dass du dich gestern Nacht rausgeschlichen hast," sagte auf einmal Hermione. 

Das Mädchen saß einige Plätze von ihnen entfernt und betrachtete Harry mit tödlichen Blicken. 

„Granger halt die Klappe," bat Ron, „Dein Geschwafel kann man so früh am Morgen nicht ertragen."  
Hermione drehte sich beleidigt von ihnen weg und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Frühstücksei. 

„Ich habe mir folgendes für die Ferien überlegt..." Ron sprach wieder mit Harry, „Mein Vater hat in den Weihnachtsferien ein boxendes Radio von so einer komischen Muggel beschlagnahmt. Wir könnten das deinem Cousin schicken. Dad wird gar nicht merken, dass es fehlt und wenn doch wird er Fred und George die Schuld geben."

„Bitte?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Sommerferien," erinnerte ihn Ron, „Oder soll ich dieses Jahr nicht zu dir kommen? Das hat doch schon Tradition. Du, Sky, Neville und ich gegen deinen unterbelichteten Cousin."

„Ich habe meinem Vater versprochen, dass ich Dudley in Ruhe lasse," sagte Harry. 

„Ja und? Das versprichst du ihm jedes Jahr," gluckste Ron. 

„Und ich würde lieber allein mit meinen Eltern sein," gestand Harry. 

Wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte zwei Monate bei seinen Eltern zu sein, würde er dies auch wahrnehmen. 

„Deine Entscheidung," meinte Ron, „Aber ich werde das verschreckte Gesicht Dudleys vermissen."

„Vielleicht überlege ich es mir noch," tröstete ihn Harry. 

„Das hoffe ich für dich," sagte Ron, „Ich habe nämlich Fred und George versprochen, dass sie mitmachen dürfen."

Das Geräusch von Flügelschlägen verriet die Ankunft der Posteulen. 

Harry erwartete keine Post und war deshalb überrascht, als drei Eulen vor ihm landeten. 

Eine von ihnen sah aus wie seine Hedwig und trug den _Tagespropheten_. 

„Hallo Hedwig," grüßte Ron die Eule und streichelte sie kurz. 

„Hedwig?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Natürlich! Deine Mutter hat sie dir geschenkt," erinnerte ihn Ron, „Und den Namen hat sie aus einem Buch oder so...Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich den _Tagespropheten _nehme?"

„Nein, nimm nur," antwortete Harry und öffnete den ersten Brief. 

                                    _Hi Bambi,_

_                                    ich hoffe doch, dass du Sky brav Unterricht in Du-weißt-schon-was_

_                                    gibst. Er nervt mich damit schon seit Jahren. Ich hätte mich nie vor ihm_

_                                    verwandeln sollen. Na ja, wie auch immer. Tu mir den Gefallen und _

_                                    jage noch vor den Ferien Snapes Büro in die Luft. Ich will diesen_

_                                    Bastard leiden sehen. Ach und sei so gut und kümmere dich ein wenig _

_                                    um Moony, wenn du wieder daheim bist. Er fühlt sich so einsam._

_                                    Übrigens hat mir dein Vater von deinem kleinen Liebesproblem erzählt_

_                                    und ich bin ein wenig darüber enttäuscht, dass du mir nichts davon_

_                                    geschrieben hast. Aber ich bin auf der Seite deines Vaters. _

_                                    Lass Blaise und Hannah fallen und schnapp dir Draco._

_                                    Ich bekomme meine Enkelkinder sowieso von jemand anderem._

_                                    Also dann, ich freue mich schon auf deinen Besuch,_

_                                                                                                                        Sirius!_

Harry konnte gar nicht sagen wie glücklich er über Sirius' Handschrift war. 

Es war für ihn ein handfester Beweis, dass sein Pate noch lebte und wenn er nach dem Brief ging, würde er ihn scheinbar wirklich in den Sommerferien besuchen. 

Er öffnete den nächsten Brief und wunderte sich über diese Handschrift; er kannte sie nicht.

                                    _Hallo Harry,_

_                                    ich hoffe du überstehst dein letztes Monat in diesem Schuljahr gut und_

_                                    Snape gibt dir nicht zu viele Strafarbeiten._

                                    _Und wenn doch jage einfach sein Büro in die Luft. _

_                                    Ist es wahr, dass du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast?_

_                                    Lily hat so etwas erwähnt; ich hoffe doch, dass du es bald wieder_

_                                    zurück bekommst. Außerdem hat mir Sirius von deinem Liebesproblem_

_                                    erzählt. Auch wenn zwei Freundinnen sicher klasse sind, würde ich an _

_                                    deiner Stelle lieber Draco nehmen. Immerhin liebst du ihn wirklich._

_                                    Ich hoffe ich habe dir damit ein wenig helfen können und wünsche dir_

_                                    noch ein wunderschönes letztes Monat, _

_                                                                                                Peter!_

Harry musste sich zusammen reißen um diesen Brief nicht gleich zu zerreißen. 

Nur mit Mühe erinnerte er sich daran, dass in dieser Welt Peter niemanden verraten hatte und er auch nichts für Harrys Hass gegenüber ihm konnte. 

Er war nur glücklich, dass er ihn nur in den seltensten Fällen besuchte, denn wenn er zu Peter in den Sommerferien gemusst hätte, wäre er schreiend vom Astronomie- Turm gesprungen.

„Verdammt," fluchte Ron neben ihm und legte den _Tagespropheten_ zu Harrys Briefen. 

„Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte Harry mitfühlend. 

„Die _dunklen Zauberer_ haben wieder zugeschlagen," antwortete Ron, „Dieses Mal war es ein Muggel- Waisenhaus in London."

„Die _dunklen Zauberer_?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Ja," sagte Ron, „Die Zauberer, die denken, dass nur reinblütige Zauberer wahre Zauberer sind und alle anderen töten. Dieses Mal haben sie ein ganzes Waisenhaus in die Luft gejagt. Ich finde damit sind sie zu weit gegangen. Als ob sich Muggel- Kinder verteidigen könnten. Ich frage mich wirklich wann Fudge endlich etwas gegen sie unternimmt. Bei seiner Unfähigkeit wäre mir sogar Percy als Zaubereiminister lieber."

„Todesser? Aber Voldemort gibt es doch nicht," warf Harry ein. 

„Was sind Todesser? Ich rede von den _dunklen Zauberer_," sagte Ron. 

„Aber das ist doch das Selbe wie Todesser," meinte Harry, „Wer ist ihr Anführer?"

„Die haben doch keinen Anführer," antwortete Ron, „Meine Güte, Harry. Liest du nie die Zeitung? Wenn sie einen Anführer hätten, wäre das klasse. Dann bräuchte man diesen nur zu töten und das Problem hätte sich von selbst gelöst. Aber so müssen die Auroren jeden einzelnen _dunklen Zauberer_ fangen und das kann dauern. Es sind immerhin über zehntausend."

„Es gibt hier also auch Todesser," stöhnte Harry. 

„_Dunkle Zauberer_," verbesserte Ron, „Was hast du eigentlich mit deinen Todessern? Niemand isst den Tod. Kann man doch gar nicht."

Harry blätterte den _Tagespropheten _durch und nach einigen Berichten über diese _dunklen Zauberer _war er sich sicher, dass diese das selbe wie Todesser waren. 

In einigen Artikeln wurde sogar darüber gerätselt ob Lucius Malfoy mit seinen Artefakten der dunklen Künste die _dunklen Zauberer_ beliefert hatte. 

Da dieser aber in Askaban war, fand Harry diese Information überflüssig. 

Das Einzige was dadurch passierte war, dass Malfoys Name in den Schmutz gezogen worden und dieser Draco Malfoy war wesentlich anders als sein Vater. 

Harry wusste nicht ob das daran lag, dass Lucius ihn nicht erzogen hatte oder weil er hier einfach anders war. 

„Ich gehe an die frische Luft," überlegte Harry. 

„Tut dir sicher gut," meinte Ron. 

Harry verließ gerade die große Halle als Hannah Abbott und ein paar Hufflepuffs diese betraten. 

„Harry, ist es wahr?", fragte sie ihn direkt, „Du hast Blaise verlassen?"

„Äh...ja," antwortete Harry. 

„Das heißt du hast dich für mich entschieden?", fragte Hannah begeistert. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry. 

„Nein?", wiederholte Hannah. 

„Ich will keinen von euch," sagte Harry, „Ich habe schon jemanden."

„Jemand besseren als Blaise oder mich? Du scherzt! So ein Mädchen gibt es nicht," meinte Hannah, „Wir beiden sind die Schönsten."

„Das mag sein, aber..."

„Kein aber," unterbrach sie ihn, „Du solltest dich zwischen Blaise und mir entscheiden und nicht irgendeine Dritte ins Rennen holen."

In diesem Moment betraten Blaise, Pansy, Malfoy und Nott die Halle. 

„Was habe ich da gehört?", fragte Blaise an Hannah gewandt, „Er hat auch mit **dir** Schluss gemacht?"

„Er hat jemand neuen gefunden," antwortete Hannah, „Ist das nicht unglaublich?"

Inzwischen lauschten ihnen alle Anwesenden und Harry dankte Merlin, dass es Sonntag Vormittag war und kaum Leute in der Halle waren. 

„Wer ist es?", fragte Blaise wütend, „Welches Mädchen ist besser als wir?"

„Gar keines," antwortete Harry ehrlich. 

„Wie bitte?", fragten Blaise und Hannah gleichzeitig. 

„Es ist kein Mädchen," sagte Harry und er konnte sehen, wie Malfoy zu strahlen begann. 

„Und wer ist es dann?", fragte Hannah. 

„Ich," antwortete Malfoy und trat neben Harry. 

„Sehr witzig, Draco," lachte Blaise, doch als Malfoy nach Harrys Hand griff, wurde ihr Gesicht ernst. 

„Du bist es tatsächlich?", staunte sie. 

„Er ist es," sagte Harry und wunderte sich ein wenig darüber wie er das so offen sagen konnte. 

„Draco, das ist Verrat," sagte Pansy. 

„Ist es nicht," erwiderte Malfoy, „Blaise ist mit ihm erst seit einer Woche zusammen. Ich bin es schon seit Halloween."

„Seit Halloween?", wiederholte Blaise ungläubig. 

„Ja," antwortete Harry und ließ die Mädchen einfach stehen indem er die große Halle verließ. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen wie ihm Malfoy folgte. 

Schon bald hatte ihn der Slytherin eingeholt und lachte lautstark. 

„Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen?", fragte er glucksend.

„Ja," antwortete Harry und musste selbst ein wenig lächeln. 

Die Gesichter von Hannah und Blaise waren wirklich zu komisch gewesen. 

„Dann gelten wir jetzt als offizielles Paar," sagte Malfoy glücklich. 

„Scheint so," murmelte Harry. 

„Bis zum Abend wird es ganz Hogwarts wissen," überlegte Malfoy.

„Großartig," meinte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ich denke das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft," sagte Malfoy. 

„Träum weiter," erwiderte Harry, aber konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. 

Auf jeden Fall würde es eine sehr merkwürdige Freundschaft werden. 

TBC


	7. Willkommen zu Hause

Wünsch dir was 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, Slash

Pairing: Harry/Draco(mehr oder weniger)

Inhalt: Was machst du wenn dein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, aber du zu viel verändert hast?

Kommentar: Sorry! Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert. Aber ich hatte zu viele Einfälle für _Veränderungen_, die ich erstmals schreiben musste. Aber ich versuche wieder etwas schneller zu sein.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Dray, TheSnitch, DarkStrike, Robin-no-ouji, Takuto-kun, sabysemilla, mrsgaladriel, Snuggles2 und Zutzi alias Susi.

***************************************************************************

Harry schloss erleichtert seinen Koffer. 

Er hatte Hogwarts für dieses Jahr überstanden. 

Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht mochte in Hogwarts zu sein, aber das bezog sich eher auf **sein** Hogwarts. 

Nachdem er und Malfoy offiziell als Paar galten(Harry hatte über eine Woche gebraucht um sich daran zu gewöhnen) beäugten ihn sämtliche Schüler skeptisch und fragten ihn immer, ob er einfach nach seinen vielen Freundinnen Frauen leid war. 

Ron störte diese angebliche Beziehung überhaupt nicht. 

Im Gegenteil: Er liebte es, wenn er Harry damit aufziehen konnte. 

Als sie in _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe _Drachen durch gemacht hatten, hatte Ron lautstark gerufen: „Harry hat ja schon Erfahrung in _Drachen _zähmen."

Die Gryffindors hatten gelacht und selbst einige Slytherins konnten ein Grinsen nicht verhindern.

Ansonsten gab es weniger Unterschiede als es sich Harry gedacht hatte. 

Der Unterricht verlief ziemlich gleich, auch wenn er nun statt Wahrsagen Arithmantik hatte(Professor Vektor schimpfte jedes Mal mit ihm, da er sich benahm wie jemand der noch nie Arithmantik gehabt hatte) und McGonagall beobachtete ihn genau in ihrem Unterricht. 

Wie er schließlich von Malfoy erfuhr, hatte er mal McGonagalls Zauberstab in eine Kobra verwandelt, da er nicht mehr Unterricht haben wollte und seit dem war seine Hauslehrerin sehr misstrauisch ihm gegenüber geworden. 

Ihn wunderte es sowieso ein wenig wie sich seine Beziehung zu Malfoy verändert hatte. 

Er konnte zwar nicht von sich behaupten in ihn verliebt zu sein, doch er wollte ihn auch nicht mehr missen. 

Malfoy war für ihn ein guter Freund geworden. 

Es störte ihn nur ein wenig, dass ihn der Slytherin jedes Mal mit so einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. 

Der Slytherin war definitiv in Harry verschossen und es tat Harry auch ein wenig leid, dass er diese Gefühl nicht erwidern konnte. 

So wie Malfoy immer von ihrer heimlichen Liebesbeziehung erzählte, musste es die schönste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen sein. 

„Harry," rief Sky und stürmte mit Stinkbomben bewaffnet in den Schlafsaal. 

„Ne Sky," stöhnte Ron, „Nicht schon wieder Stinkbomben in Snapes Büro. Ich muss heute noch Strafarbeiten wegen letztem Jahr schreiben."

„Das ist nicht für Snape," erwiderte Sky, „Das ist für Granger...Ich dachte mir wir bewerfen sie, wenn sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommt."

Rons Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf. 

„Hast du den Geruch mit einem Langwirk- Zauber versähen?", fragte Ron. 

„Aber natürlich," grinste Sky hinterhältig, „Ihre Eltern werden sie sicher nicht in das Haus lassen wollen."

Harry verkrampfte sich ein wenig. 

Das war eines der Dinge, die ihn am meisten störten. 

Er war Hermione als Freundin gewöhnt und nicht als seine Erzfeindin Nummer 1, wie ihm Malfoy des öfteren erklärt hatte. 

Er hatte mehr als einmal versucht sich mit Hermione anzufreunden, aber diese hatte das wohl für einen gemeinen Streich gehalten und ihn fast verhext. 

Danach war er ihr so gut wie es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. 

„Bist du dabei Harry?", fragte Ron. 

„Lieber nicht," murmelte Harry und tat so als würde er etwas wichtiges suchen. 

„Kumpel, du weißt gar nicht wie ich mir wünsche, dass du wieder normal wirst," sagte Ron. 

„Lass ihn doch," meinte Sky, „Er wird schon seine Gründe haben..."

„Okay, Harry! Wir sehen uns dann im Zug," sagte Ron, während er sich mit Sky die Stinkbomben teilte. 

„Halt uns einen Platz frei," bat Sky und die beiden verschwanden aus dem Zimmer. 

Harry seufzte lautstark und verließ ebenfalls den Schlafsaal. 

Er ignorierte Sky und Ron, die aufgeregt vor der Wendeltreppe die in die Mädchenschlafsäle führte, warteten und ging direkt zur Eingangshalle. 

Einige Schüler standen schon bereit und warteten nur noch darauf, dass die Kutschen nach Hogsmeade auftauchten. 

Als sie schließlich kamen, traute Harry seinen Augen nicht. 

Seit wann waren die Kutschen wieder pferdelos?

Wo waren die Thestrale?

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und sofort schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn. 

Harry spürte deutlich Malfoys Atem an seinem Ohr und dessen Hände die zärtlich über seinen Bauch streichelten. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry, „Ich sehe keine..." Und Harry fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. 

Er konnte die Thestrale nicht sehen, da er nicht Cedric sterben gesehen hatte. 

„Du siehst was nicht?", fragte Malfoy flüsternd und hauchte ihm federleichte Küsse auf den Nacken. 

„Draco," zischte Harry. 

„Du siehst keine Dracos?", fragte Malfoy amüsiert, „Dann musst du dich einfach nur umdrehen..."

„Hör auf mit den Küssen," knurrte Harry und löste sich aus Malfoys Griff. 

Er konnte in den Augen des Slytherins Enttäuschung sehen, aber eine Sekunde später leuchteten sie fröhlich wie eh und je. 

„Dein Vater hat mich für drei Wochen eingeladen," sagte Malfoy. 

„Mein Vater?", wunderte sich Harry. 

„Ja," bestätigte Malfoy, „Wenn du nicht willst, komme ich natürlich nicht..."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte fieberhaft was er nun tun sollte. 

Zum einen wollte er, dass Malfoy zu ihm kam, aber andererseits wurde dieser vielleicht noch aufdringlicher und besprang ihn dann mitten im Schlaf.

„Überleg's dir einfach," sagte Malfoy ein wenig beleidigt, dass Harry nicht sofort _Ja_ gesagt hatte, „Es wäre sowieso erst in der fünften Woche."

Harry nickte nur, während er Blaise beobachtete, die ihm tödliche Blicke zuwarf. 

„Komm mit," sagte Malfoy, der wohl auch Blaises Blick gesehen hatte und zog Harry zu einer der Kutschen.

„Aber Sky und Ron...," protestierte Harry, doch Malfoy winkte einfach ab.

„Wir halten ihnen Sitze im Zug frei," meinte er und stieg nach Harry in die Kutsche. 

Sie warteten noch eine Minute, in der sich Dean und Seamus zu ihnen setzten, bevor die Kutsche losfuhr. 

Die Fahrt nach Hogsmeade verbrachten die vier Jungen schweigend und auch während Harry und Malfoy ein freies Abteil suchten, sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. 

Draußen hatte es zu regnen begonnen und Harry konnte beobachten wie sich die restlichen Schüler in den Zug kämpften um nicht nass zu werden. 

Harry wurde ein wenig unruhig als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte, aber er weder Sky noch Ron gesehen hatte. 

Als ob Malfoy seine Gedanken lesen konnte, beruhigte er Harry: „Sie sind wahrscheinlich bei der Besprechung mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern."

„Solltest du dort eigentlich nicht auch sein?", wollte Harry wissen. 

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er aufsprang und mit einem „Das habe ich völlig vergessen" aus dem Abteil stürmte. 

Harry beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Landschaften und stand nur einmal auf als er einen fürchterlichen Gestank aus dem Gang roch und die Tür schloss, nachdem er einen buschigen Haarschopf in einem anderen Abteil verschwinden sah.

Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schloss langsam seine Augen.

_Er ging die steinernen Treppen in Richtung Astronomieturm hinauf. _

_Er hatte die Karte mehrmals überprüft und nach einem Zauber in den Kerkern würden auch Filch und Snape die ganze Nacht beschäftigt sein um das Chaos zu mindern. _

_Er kam vor einer alten hölzernen Tür zu stehen. _

_Würde er sie öffnen, wäre er bei ihm._

_Er kannte es nicht!_

_Er war noch nie so nervös gewesen; nicht einmal bei seinem ersten Mal mit Fleur Delacour, bei dem er sich dümmlicher angestellt hatte als ein Drache im Zauberkesselladen. _

_Er öffnete die Tür und sah seinen atemberaubenden Blonden nachdenklich in den Sternenhimmel schauen. _

_Draco hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs erschienen eine Decke, Kerzen und eine Schüssel mit Früchten auf dem steinernen Boden. _

_Durch das Licht der Kerzen aufmerksam geworden, drehte sich der Blonde erschrocken um._

_Er beruhigte sich sichtlich als er den Grund für die Kerzen entdeckte. _

_„Du bist spät," wisperte Draco und Nervosität schwang in seiner Stimme mit. _

_„Ich musste noch verhindern, dass Snape oder Filch uns entdecken," antwortete Er._

_„Sehr aufmerksam," murmelte Draco und setzte sich zögerlich auf die Decke. _

_Er tat es ihm gleich und ließ sich neben dem Slytherin auf der Decke nieder. _

_„Eine schöne Nacht," sagte Draco leise, „Ich habe noch nie so viele Sterne auf einmal gesehen."_

_„Seien wir froh, dass Sinistra nichts davon weiß," gluckste Er, „Oder möchtest du von ihr unterbrochen werden."_

_„Nein," erwiderte der andere entsetzt._

_„Gut," hauchte Er und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf Draco zu. _

_Der Slytherin folgte mit seinen Augen jede Seiner Bewegungen und lehnte sich zurück, als Er sich auf ihn legte. _

_Ihre Lippen berührten sich zärtlich. _

_Der Kuss war süß und unschuldig; das genaue Gegenteil von Seinen früheren Küssen. _

_Er ließ seine Hände unter dem Hemd des anderen verschwinden und berührte dessen Körper._

_Einen Körper, den noch nie jemand vor ihm berührt hatte. _

_Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er jemals so etwas unschuldiges unter sich gehabt hatte. _

_Vermutlich noch nie._

_Ihre Lippen berührten sich abermals, doch dieses Mal bat Er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. _

_Er ging in dem Kuss unter.   
Wie konnte jemand der so unschuldig war so leidenschaftlich küssen?_

_Seine Hände glitten nun am Körper des Slytherins hinunter; berührten jedes Stück Haut, das sie erreichen konnten. _

_„Warte," flüsterte Draco nervös und drückte ihn ein wenig von sich. _

_„Was?", fragte Er und küsste ihn beruhigend auf die Wange._

_„Ich...ich...habe...noch nie...," stotterte der Slytherin und blickte beschämt zur Seite. _

_„Ich weiß," wisperte Er und streichelte mit Seiner Hand die Wange des Blonden. _

_„Du bist wunderschön," murmelte Er und betrachtete den Blonden liebevoll, „So etwas Wunderschönes konnte nur unschuldig sein."_

_„Es ist nur...," begann Draco, aber brach mitten im Satz ab. _

_„Was ist es?", fragte Er und streichelte den Slytherin weiterhin. _

_„Sei bitte sanft," bat Draco leise._

_„Das werde ich," beruhigte Er den Slytherin und küsste ihn wieder. _

Harry schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch, als ihn jemand fest schüttelte. 

„Na endlich," Ron strahlte ihn an, „Ich dachte schon du willst die ganze Fahrt verpennen."

„Und du willst doch nicht etwa fehlen, wenn wir der Süßigkeiten- Lady eine _Explogall _überreichen," sagte Sky, obwohl Harry keine Ahnung hatte was _Explogalls _waren und es vermutlich auch gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Was hast du eigentlich geträumt?", fragte Sky neugierig, „Du hast so glücklich gewirkt!"

Harrys Augen huschten kurz zu Malfoy, der ihn über den Buchrand eines graues Buches beobachtete. 

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Harry und log damit nicht einmal. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung was das gewesen war. 

Ein Streich den ihm sein Unterbewusstsein spielte weil er so oft mit Malfoy zusammen war oder hatte er gerade eine Erinnerung gesehen?

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das festzustellen. 

„Kann ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?", bat Harry und nahm Malfoy das Buch aus der Hand. 

„Da will jemand einen schnellen Quickie im Klo," witzelte Sky und Harry konnte regelrecht spüren wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. 

„Nein, will ich nicht," sagte er schnell und konnte schwören, dass Malfoy enttäuscht war. 

Die beiden Jungen verließen das Abteil und gingen ein wenig im Gang, damit Sky und Ron sie nicht belauschen konnten. 

„Was willst du?", fragte Malfoy freundlich. 

„Unser erstes Mal," sagte Harry. 

„Jetzt?", Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Ich dachte du willst keinen Quickie?! Aber von mir aus. Gehen wir wirklich ins Klo oder suchen wir uns ein leeres Abteil?"

„Nein, nein," sagte Harry rasch, „Nicht so...unser erstes Mal. Du sagtest es sei unter dem Sternenhimmel gewesen. Kannst du den Ort definieren?"

„Auf dem Astronomieturm," antwortete Malfoy ein wenig verwirrt, „Es war wundervoll! Mit Kerzen,..."

„Ich weiß," platzte Harry heraus, „Ich habe davon geträumt."

„Du hast davon geträumt?", fragte Malfoy skeptisch, „Aber du kannst nicht davon träumen. Es sind nicht deine Erinnerungen."

„Ich war dein Erster," erzählte Harry und beobachtete wie sich Malfoys Augen in Unglauben weiteten, „Du hast mich gebeten sanft mit dir zu sein..."

„Woher?...Bekommst du etwa die Erinnerung von dem Harry, den ich kenne zurück?", fragte Malfoy aufgeregt. 

„Es scheint so," murmelte Harry. 

„Aber das ist unmöglich," meinte Malfoy, „Das ist erst einmal vorgekommen und nicht durch das _Buch der Wünsche_ sondern durch das _Buch der Sehnsüchte_."

„Es gibt zwei von diesen Dingern?", staunte Harry.

„Sogar drei," winkte Malfoy ab, „Aber als damals ein Zauberer die Erinnerung seines anderen Ichs erhielt, blieb sein Wunsch bestehen."

„Er blieb bestehen?", fragte Harry ungläubig, „Das heißt, dass es möglich wäre, dass mein Wunsch auch bleibt?"

„Keine Ahnung," Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Das wäre großartig," strahlte Harry. 

„Vielleicht war der Traum nur Zufall," gab Malfoy zu Bedenken. 

„Das glaube ich nicht," sagte Harry, „Wenn ich mich so zurück erinnere, habe ich im letzten Monat immer von meinen Eltern und Sirius geträumt. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber jetzt bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Erinnerungen waren."

Harry war in blendender Stimmung als sie in Bahngleis 9¾ einfuhren. 

Die Freude an dem möglichen Bestehen seines Wunsches hätte tausende Dementoren vertreiben können.

„Überleg dir das mit Dudley," sagte Ron zum Abschied und wuselte mit seinem Koffer in Richtung Fred und George, die ihn und Ginny abholten. 

Harry blieb mit Sky und Malfoy am Bahnsteig und sah sich nach seinen Eltern um. 

Diese sah er zwar nicht, aber nach einer Weile entdeckte er Sirius, der sich an den Muggel vorbei zu ihnen kämpfte. 

„Dad," rief Sky erfreut und fiel Sirius um den Hals. 

Der Animagus sah überhaupt nicht so aus, wie ihn Harry kannte. 

Er ähnelte mehr dem Sirius aus dem Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern. 

Kurze Haare, rasiert und einen Motorradhelm in einem Arm. 

„Hey Junge nicht so stürmisch," lachte Sirius und streichelte Sky über den Kopf, „Ich habe dich doch auch vermisst."

Sky ließ ihn ruckartig los und begann sofort zu schimpfen: „Bist du etwa mit deinem Motorrad hier? Wie soll ich mein Gepäck darauf laden? Daran hast du wahrscheinlich nicht gedacht."

Sirius blickte sich nach Muggeln um und als niemand hersah, verkleinerte er Skys Gepäck und steckte es in seine Lederjacke. 

„Harry! Schön dich zu sehen!", Sirius wandte sich nun seinem Patensohn zu, „Lily und James stecken im Stau, aber sie werden gleich hier sein. Ich bin vorhin an ihrem Auto vorbeigefahren."

„Sirius," schniefte Harry und warf sich in Sirius' Arme. 

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er vor Glück zu weinen begann. 

„Ich habe dich vermisst," schluchzte Harry und drückte seinen Paten näher an sich. 

„Es war doch nur ein Jahr," versuchte Sirius den weinenden Jungen zu beruhigen, „Und ich habe dir doch geschrieben."

„Du darfst nie wieder so etwas dummes tun. Hörst du?", schniefte Harry und löste sich zögerlich von Sirius, der ihn nur verwundert anblickte. 

„Was habe ich denn getan?" fragte Sirius verwirrt.   

„Er ist ein bisschen verwirrt," mischte sich Malfoy ein, „Seit der Sache mit dem Gedächtnisverlust verwechselt er vieles."

„Ist das so?", erkundigte sich Sirius besorgt und blickte Harry voller Sorge an. 

Harry nickte zögerlich, während er sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und Sirius' Gesicht hellte sich deutlich auf. 

„Du musst Draco sein," Sirius wandte sich wieder an Malfoy, „Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört...Der berühmte Slytherin, der unseren Frauenheld zur Monogamie überreden konnte."

„Genau der bin ich," grinste Malfoy und schüttelte Sirius' Hand, „Und sie sind doch Mutters Cousin, oder?"

„Malfoy? Natürlich, jetzt weiß ich wieder woher ich den Namen kenne," murmelte Sirius, „Du bist also Narcissas Sohn?"

„Genau der ist er," sagte eine kühle Stimme neben ihnen und Harry entdeckte Mrs. Malfoy, die in ihrem Muggelkleid kaum wiederzuerkennen war.

„Narcissa," grüßte Sirius die Frau kühl, die seinen Gruß nicht einmal erwiderte. 

„Gehen wir Draco," sagte sie nur und stolzierte davon.

„Wir sehen uns dann," verabschiedete sich Malfoy und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich. 

Harry konnte ihn wegen Sirius und Sky nicht von sich drücken, da die beiden es wohl merkwürdig finden würden und genau dies schien auch Malfoy zu wissen. 

„Das war unfair," flüsterte Harry als sie sich von einander lösten. 

„Ich weiß," grinste Malfoy und folgte seiner Mutter.

Scheinbar war doch noch etwas vom alten Malfoy übrig geblieben. 

„Sollen wir noch warten bis deine Eltern auftauchen?", bot Sirius an. 

„Nein, nicht nötig. Geht ruhig," antwortete Harry. 

„Na gut," sagte Sirius und umarmte ihn zum Abschied, „Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche. Und vergiss nicht: Meine Hausregeln gelten auch für bestimmte Freunde."

„Bis in einer Woche," sagte auch Sky und die beiden Blacks verließen den Bahnhof. 

Harry wartete eine knappe halbe Stunde bis er endlich seine beiden Eltern und ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen in der Menschenmasse auftauchen sah. 

Das Mädchen rannte sofort zu ihm und stürzte sich erfreut auf ihn.

„Hey Roxy," rief James amüsiert, „Er war nur in Hogwarts, nicht im Krieg."

Roxanne zeigte ihrem Vater nur die Zunge und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry. 

„Ich habe dich vermisst," sagte das Mädchen, das die selben Augen wie James hatte. 

„Tut mir leid für die Verspätung," entschuldigte sich seine Mutter und küsste Harry auf die Wange. 

„Es war die Schuld deiner Mutter," rechtfertigte sich James, „Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass wir auf Muggel- Art hierher kommen."

„Besser als deine Idee mit den Besen," erwiderte Lily. 

„Das wäre schneller gewesen," verteidigte sich James. 

„Und auffälliger," entgegnete Lily. 

„Mami, Papi," mischte sich Roxanne ein, „Harry ist müde! Können wir nicht heim fahren?"

„Wohl eher du," lachte James und Roxanne wurde ein wenig rot. 

„Aber du hast recht, Süße," meinte James, „Gehen wir?!"

Sie brachten Harrys Gepäck zu einem Auto und luden es in den Kofferraum. 

„Ich will vorne sitzen," bettelte Roxanne. 

„Nichts da Roxy," sagte James streng, „Du bist erst fünf."

Roxanne ließ sich enttäuscht auf der Rückbank nieder, aber wurde sofort wieder fröhlich, als sich Harry neben sie setzte. 

„Du sitzt freiwillig hinten, Bambi?", wunderte sich James, „Normalerweise streitest du doch immer stundenlang mit deiner Mutter."

„Ich wollte es verkürzen," log Harry. 

„So ein Gedächtnisverlust hat auch Vorteile," murmelte James grinsend und startete den Wagen. 

Wie Harry nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte fuhren sie aus London hinaus. 

Neugierig beobachtete er die vorbeiziehenden Landschaften, aber nach zwei Stunden saß er nur noch gelangweilt neben seiner schlafenden Schwester und fragte sich wann sie endlich ankamen. 

Plötzlich bog James inmitten einer Landstraße ab und fuhr geradewegs auf einem Baum zu.   
Harry griff panisch an seinen Gurt und wartete auf den Zusammenstoß, der aber nicht kam. 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er vor sich eine kleine Stadt und als sie am Ortsschild vorbeifuhren las er:

                        _Willkommen in Godric's Hollow_

_Zauberer: 432.986  Squibs: 17.987  Muggels: 31_

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte ihn James verwirrt, „Du wirkst als hättest du noch nie Godric's Hollow gesehen!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er mit offenem Mund jedes neuerschienene Haus bewunderte. 

Das Auto blieb vor einem kleinen gelben Häuschen stehen und Lily weckte Roxanne vorsichtig.

„Willkommen zu Hause," meinte James als er Harrys Gepäck in das Haus schweben ließ. 

TBC


	8. Zimmersuche

Wünsch dir was 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, Slash

Pairing: Harry/Draco(mehr oder weniger)

Inhalt: Was machst du wenn dein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, aber du zu viel verändert hast?

Kommentar: Ein neues Kapitel. Jaja, was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte einen sehr kreativen Nachmittag, nachdem wir nur drei Stunden hatten. *g*

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer SAMANTHA, alyssa03, Takuto-kun, mrsgaladriel, amelie, Calandra, anni, sabysemilla, LiaTonks, xtina, sakura, Vani, Dray und Cherry-maus.

@LiaTonks: Was für eine Mail?

@sabysemilla: Ich mich auch. *g*  

***************************************************************************

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Eingangshalle betrat. 

Auf sämtlichen Wänden waren Bilder aus der Rumtreiberzeit, James und Lilys Hochzeit und auch Babybilder von Roxanne und ihm selbst. 

Allerdings fand er ein Bild in dem sich ein kleiner Foto- Harry immer nass machte, sehr unpassend. 

„Ich weiß...ich weiß," seufzte Lily als sie Harrys Blick bemerkte, „Wir sollen das Bild abnehmen...Aber es ist so lieb."

Harry ging weiter und sah eine graue hölzerne Tür an einer Wandseite und einen Torbogen an der anderen, während auf einer anderen Wand ein riesiges Bild von sich und seinen Eltern hang, die ihm alle freundlich zuwinkten.

„Wir müssen ein neues Familienfoto machen," überlegte Lily, „Roxanne gehört immerhin auch zu uns."

„Ja, genau," stammelte Harry. 

Er musste sich erst ein wenig an den Gedanken, dass er eine Schwester hatte, gewöhnen. 

„Harry? Spielen wir etwas?", bettelte eben diese und zog an seinem Hemd. 

„Schatz, es ist neun Uhr," sagte Lily streng, „Du müsstest schon längst im Bett sein."

„Aber Harry..."

„Kein aber, Roxy," Lily verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, „In der Küche wartet dein Abendessen auf dich. Iss es und danach gehst du ins Bett."

Danach verschwand Lily durch den Torbogen und Roxanne kicherte ein wenig. 

„Sie hat nicht gesagt, dass ich auch schlafen gehen muss," flüsterte sie Harry zu. 

„Und dann schläfst du auch," rief Lily aus dem anderen Zimmer. 

„Sie hat ein Gehör wie eine Raubkatze," grummelte das kleine Mädchen und folgte ihrer Mutter. 

Harry zögerte noch kurz, bevor er sich entschloss den beiden zu folgen. 

Er war nun in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer, das Muggelgeräte wie Fernseher oder Stereoanlage sowie Zaubererdinge hatte. 

Harry sah die selbe Uhr, die auch die Weasleys in ihrer Küche hatten. 

Es gab vier Zeiger und alle standen auf _Zu Hause_.

An der rechten Seite des Zimmers befand sich eine weiße Wendeltreppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, auf der Linken war eine Glaswand wodurch Harry einen kleinen Teich im Garten sehen konnte und ein weiterer Torbogen führte wohl in die Küche. 

Harry bemerkte wie James soeben die Treppe hinunter kam. 

„Ich habe deine Sachen in dein Zimmer gebracht," erklärte er. 

„Danke," sagte Harry. 

„Schön, dass du bald volljährig wirst," meinte James grinsend, „Dann kannst du selbst dein Gepäck schweben lassen."

Er schnupperte ein wenig in die Luft und ein Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht. 

„Riecht so als hätte Remus seine Spaghetti a la Lupin gemacht," er lächelte noch mehr, „Wir sollten ihn dazu überreden öfters zu kochen, dann müssten wir nicht immer das sogenannte Essen deiner Mutter ertragen, nicht Bambi?"

„Ähm...wenn du meinst," murmelte Harry. 

„Natürlich, meine ich das so," sagte James und legte ihm seinen Arm um die Schultern mit dem er Harry bestimmt in die Küche führte. 

Die Küche war rein auf Muggel- Art eingerichtet und eine kleine Glastür führte in den Garten. 

An einem runden Esstisch saß schon Roxanne und schaufelte begeistert Spaghetti mit einer bläulich wirkenden Soße auf ihren Teller. 

„Hallo Harry!" Er hatte Lupin nicht bemerkt und war ein wenig überrascht als ihn dieser plötzlich umarmte. 

„Hi...Remus," grüßte Harry zurück. 

„Setz dich, setz dich," bat Lupin, „Ich will etwas über Hogwarts erfahren."

Als sich James und Harry setzten, bekamen beide von Lily einen großen Haufen Spaghetti auf ihren Teller. 

„Köstlich," schnurrte James als er einen Bissen probiert hatte, „Irgendwann musst du uns verraten, was du in deine Soße tust, Moony."

„Lieber nicht," meinte Lily, „Weißt du noch wie gut dir Peters Auflauf geschmeckt hat und du ihn dann gefragt hast, wie er ihn macht? Was war drinnen? Flubberwurmkot?"

„Flubberwurmeiter," James verzog deutlich das Gesicht bei dieser Erinnerung. 

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass da nichts von einem Flubberwurm drinnen ist," lächelte Lupin. 

„Das hoffe ich für dich," meinte James und begann gierig zu essen. 

Harry zögerte ein wenig, da ihn die blaue Soße doch stutzig machte, aber schließlich probierte er einen Bissen und stimmte seinem Vater zu. 

Das war köstlich. 

Er konnte den Geschmack nicht definieren. 

Es war weder fleischig, noch schmeckte er Gemüse. 

Aber solange es ihm schmeckte, hätte es auch aus Flubberwurmstückchen bestehen können und er hätte es trotzdem gegessen. 

„Also erzähl," drängte Lupin, „Das mit dir und Draco ist was ernstes, ja?"

Harry verschluckte sich an einer Nudel und musste erst lange husten, bis er Lupin antworten konnte. 

„Ähm...ja," sagte er schließlich. 

„Das ist schön," freute sich Lupin, „Ich konnte mir die ganzen Namen deiner Freundinnen schon nicht mehr merken."

„Du wirst eben alt, Moony," neckte ihn James.

„Ich bin jünger als du," erwiderte Lupin grinsend. 

„Die paar Monate zählen nicht," entgegnete James. 

„Oh doch! Diese paar Monate zählen sehr wohl," beharrte Lupin. 

„Man sollte mit Würde altern," sagte James, „Und nicht so besessen von ein paar Monaten sein."

„Ich altere mit Würde," erwiderte Lupin, „Aber du scheinbar nicht, wenn du dich wegen der paar Monate so aufregst."

„Nicht schon wieder," seufzte Lily und legte ihre Gabel beiseite. 

„Das geht schon so seit Moony eingezogen ist," flüsterte Roxanne ihrem Bruder zu. 

„Ihr benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder," sagte Lily zu den beiden Männern. 

„Oder nein," fügte sie nach einem Blick auf Roxanne hinzu, „Roxy benimmt sich reifer als ihr."

„Ich bin reifer," kicherte Roxanne. 

„**Ich** muss nicht schlafen gehen," erwiderte James grinsend.

Roxannes Lächeln verschwand ruckartig, aber kam wieder zurück als Lily sagte: „Sei dir da nicht so sicher, James Potter."

Als Harry sein Essen beendet hatte, gähnte er herzhaft. 

Die Autofahrt hatte ihn sehr müde gemacht. 

„Ich gehe schlafen," murmelte er. 

„Jetzt schon?", fragte James ein wenig enttäuscht, „Ich dachte wir machen heute noch einen drauf."

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht," meinte Harry. 

„Gute Nacht, mein Schatz," flüsterte Lily und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. 

„Nacht, Harry," rief ihm auch Agnes hinterher, als er die Küche verließ. 

Er blieb unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer stehen. 

Er wusste nicht wo sein Zimmer lag, aber da James seinen Koffer hinauf gebracht hatte, vermutete er einmal, dass es oben lag. 

Er stieg die Treppe hinauf und kam in einen breiten Gang, in dem mehrere Zimmertüren lagen. 

„Probieren wir es einfach mal aus," murmelte Harry und öffnete die erste Tür. 

Das Zimmer stellte sich als Badezimmer heraus. 

Er ging zur nächsten Tür und fand ein weiteres Badezimmer. 

„Wie viele Badezimmer gibt es hier?", wunderte er sich, als er die nächste Tür öffnete und es wieder ein Badezimmer war. 

Beim nächsten Zimmer hoffte er stark, dass es nicht seines war. 

Die Tapeten, die Vorhänge, die Bettwäsche, alles war in rosarot gehalten. 

Sogar die Teddybären waren rosarot. 

Aber nach dem kleinen Bett zu schließen, konnte es niemals sein Zimmer sein. 

Er betrat das Nächste und ließ einen kleinen Freudenschrei los, da er endlich sein eigenes Zimmer gefunden hatte. 

Es war doppelt so groß wie Dudleys und das ließ ihn vor Schadenfreude ein wenig grinsen.

An den Wänden hangen Poster von verschiedenen Quidditch- Mannschaften und sogar eines von der Weltmeisterschaft bei der er mit Ron und Hermione gewesen war. 

Das Poster zeigte den Fang Krums und der bulgarische Sucher hielt den Schnatz gelangweilt in seinen Händen. 

An einer anderen Wand hangen Bilder von seinen Freunden und Freundinnen.

Ihn wunderte es kein bisschen, dass auf fast jeden Bild Sky zu sehen war. 

Er hatte mit Sirius' Sohn die selbe Freundschaft die Sirius mit James hatte. 

Das Bett war groß genug für drei Leute und er ließ sich glücklich auf die Decke sinken. 

Er blickte auf sein Nachtkästchen und zu seiner Überraschung befand sich dort ein Telefon. 

Seine Mutter mischte wohl liebend gerne Magie und Muggel- Dinge, aber immerhin bestand ihre ganze Familie aus Muggeln. 

Er schreckte sich ein wenig, als plötzlich das Telefon zu klingeln begann. 

Er nahm den Hörer zögerlich ab und fragte: „Hallo?!"

„Bist du schon daheim?", hörte er Skys aufgeregte Stimme. 

„Offensichtlich, denn sonst würde ich kaum abheben," antwortete Harry. 

„Klar," sagte Sky, „Hör mal! Mein Dad hat mir gerade etwas großartiges verraten."

„Er heiratet wieder?", riet Harry. 

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte Sky schockiert, „Seit der Sache mit Mom hält er nicht mehr viel von Frauen. Er ist schon seit Jahren nicht mehr ausgegangen."

„Das hatte ich vergessen," log Harry. 

„Na ja, egal," meinte Sky, „Er hat heute ein Gespräch mit Ludo Bagman geführt und nach diesem soll es wieder bei uns eine Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft geben."

„Wann?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. 

„Diesen Sommer," antwortete Sky, „Also es ist noch nicht offiziell, aber sie haben schon mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen. Sie verwenden wieder das selbe Feld wie vor drei Jahren."

„Und weiter?", drängte Harry. 

„Dad kommt wahrscheinlich an Karten," sagte Sky aufgeregt, „Und er lässt fragen, ob du auch Draco mitnehmen möchtest."

Harry zögerte ein wenig; sollte er wirklich mit Malfoy zu einer Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft?

Allerdings würde es komisch wirken, wenn er nicht wollte, wenn sein _Freund_ mitkam. 

„Natürlich, möchte ich das," antwortete er deswegen. 

„Das hat aber lange gedauert," meinte Sky ernst, „Hast du Streit mit ihm?"

„Nein," sagte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. 

„Schon gut," beruhigte Sky den Schwarzhaarigen, „War doch nur ein Scherz! Also Draco kommt mit. Dad wird sich freuen...Nehmen wir Dudley auch mit und ertränken ihn dann in einem der Sümpfe?"

„Ähm...ich....", stotterte Harry. 

„Das war ein Scherz," sagte Sky amüsiert. 

„Oh!...Gut," Harry atmete erleichtert auf. 

Sky hätte er es zugetraut so etwas zu tun. 

„Aber du kannst ihn verhexen," fiel Sky ein, „Du bist in einem Monat volljährig! Du kannst ihn verhexen."

„Ich weiß nicht," murmelte Harry, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke Dudley mal einen richtigen Schreck einzujagen gefiel. 

Zwar kannte er den Dudley dieser Welt nicht, aber der Dudley seiner Welt reichte ihn für zehn weitere Welten. 

„Du könntest ihn dünn zaubern," schlug Sky vor, „Das wäre sicher ein Schock für ihn."

„Definitiv," gluckste Harry. 

„Hör mal, ich muss auflegen," sagte Sky, „Dad jammert schon wieder irgendetwas von wegen Telefonrechnung, aber wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche."

„Ja...bis nächste Woche," verabschiedete sich Harry und legte den Hörer auf. 

Er zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich in sein Bett. 

Er hatte keine Lust mehr seinen Schlafanzug zu suchen.   
Dafür war er viel zu müde. 

Er schloss die Augen mit den Gedanken in **seinem** Bett im Haus **seiner** Eltern zu schlafen und lächelte friedlich.

****

Das durfte nicht wahr sein.   
Dieser verfluchte Poltergeist hatte das nicht wirklich getan. 

_Er saß nicht mit Draco Malfoy im Jungenklo fest – Nein, er träumte das nur._

_In Wirklichkeit schlief er friedlich in seinem Bett, hatte neben sich ein süßes Mädchen und war nicht mit Draco Malfoy im Jungenklo eingesperrt. _

_Nein, das war er nicht. _

_Das konnte er nicht sein._

_„Alohomora," hörte er Draco Malfoys Stimme bei der Tür. _

_„Geht nicht auf," seufzte Draco, „Wir sitzen hier fest."_

_„Wir sitzen hier nicht fest," zischte er und drängte sich an dem Slytherin vorbei in Richtung Ausgang. _

_„Ich habe es schon mit sämtlichen Zaubersprüchen versucht, die ich kenne," sagte der Slytherin. _

_„Dann hast du es nicht richtig gemacht," erwiderte er und holte seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus. _

_„Alohomora," sagte er und tippte gegen den Türknopf. _

_Er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. _

_„Und du hast es besser gemacht?", fragte Draco amüsiert. _

_„Bei mir hat es sich ein wenig bewegt," erwiderte er. _

_„Natürlich," sagte Draco sarkastisch. _

_„Hör zu, Malfoy. Ich habe keine Lust mit dir in einem Klo eingesperrt zu sein," knurrte er, „Ich habe in...," er blickte auf seine Uhr, „...in zehn Minuten eine Verabredung mit Lavender."_

_„Das tut mir jetzt aber leid," entschuldigte sich Draco gespielt, „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du heute noch Brown flachlegen musst, hätte ich Peeves gehindert uns hier einzusperren. Ehrlich, sorry. Ich kann ja mit Brown reden und ihr alles erklären." Dracos Stimme triefte nur vor Sarkasmus. _

_„Wenigstens bekomme ich eine ab," zischte er. _

_„Bild dir nichts ein, Potter," schnarrte Draco, „Ich hab genauso viele Frauen wie du, denn weißt du was? Ich bin besser als du."_

_„Und warum habe ich dann noch nie etwas davon gehört, dass du mit einer Frau geschlafen hättest?", fragte er neckend. _

_„Weil ich nicht gleich zu meinen Freunden renne und ihnen von meiner neuesten Eroberung erzähle, heißt das nicht, dass ich keinen Sex hätte," erwiderte Draco._

_„Malfoy?"_

_„Ja?"_

_„Was hältst du von Schere, Stein, Papier?"_

_„Okay!"_

**********

Harry erwachte am späten Vormittag und schlurfte im Halbschlaf die Treppe hinunter. 

„Guten Morgen, Harry," grüßte ihn Lupin freundlich, der es sich vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht hatte, „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Harry murrte nur etwas unverständliches und Lupin lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. 

„Deine Mutter und Roxy sind einkaufen, aber wenn du willst, kann ich dir ein Frühstück machen," bot Lupin an. 

„Nein, nein," gähnte Harry, „Das mach ich schon selbst."

„Du tust was?", fragte Lupin erstaunt, „Du kannst doch nicht mal ein Wasser kochen ohne das halbe Haus abzufackeln."

„Ich habe es gelernt," murmelte Harry und tapste weiter in die Küche. 

Dort begann er sich gebratenen Speck und Eier zu machen. 

Von dem Geruch angelockt, tauchten plötzlich James und Lupin in der Küche auf. 

James schnappte sich einen Speckstreifen und verschlang ihn genüsslich. 

„Bambi, das schmeckt gut," lobte er Harry, „Seit wann kannst du kochen?"

„Das konnte ich immer schon," sagte Harry. 

„So ein Gedächtnisverlust hat wirklich positive Seiten," flüsterte James dem Werwolf zu, der daraufhin nur ein wenig lächelte. 

Harry schreckte von seinem Frühstück auf, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. 

„Lästige Muggel- Erfindung," grummelte James, der sich auch ein wenig erschrocken hatte, „Könntest du rangehen, Bambi? Du weißt ich hasse es mit Leuten zu reden, die ich nicht sehen kann."

„Klar," seufzte Harry und hob den Hörer ab. 

„Bei Potter," meldete er sich. 

„Ist Lily da?", fragte ein Stimme, die Harry sehr bekannt vorkam. 

„Wer ist da?", erkundigte sich Harry. 

„Ist Lily da?", wiederholte die Stimme.

„Tante Petunia?", fragte Harry überrascht als er die Stimme erkannte. 

„Nenn mich nicht Tante, du Abschaum," keifte Petunia, „Ist Lily nun da oder nicht?"

„Weshalb willst du sie sprechen?", wunderte sich Harry und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie James seinen Speck stibitzte. 

„Ist sie nun da oder nicht?", fragte Petunia ungeduldig. 

„Nein," antwortete Harry, „Kann ich ihr was ausrichten?"

„Du würdest mir damit einen Gefallen tun! Das wäre doch nicht deine Art," schnarrte Petunia, „Du kleine Missgeburt willst dich doch nur bei mir einschmeicheln, damit es für Dudley überraschender ist, wenn du ihm einen Streich spielst...Aber eines kannst du mir glauben, du Abschaum, ich werde..."

James riss Harry den Hörer aus der Hand und sagte: „Du wirst gar nichts tun und wenn du noch einmal meinen Sohn beleidigen solltest, werde ich deinen Sohn in eine Kröte verwandeln – Ja, das werde ich! – Lass Lily da raus! – Ich meine das ernst! – Gut, dann verstehen wir uns ja! – Bis morgen!"

James legte den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. 

„Woher hast du gewusst, was sie gesagt hat?", wollte Harry wissen. 

„Die Frau redet so laut und schrill, ich würde sie noch hören, wenn ich am Nordpol wäre," meinte James.

„Und dabei habe ich Dudley noch gar nichts getan," sagte Harry. 

„Und versuch das bis nach dem Essen morgen beizuhalten," bat James. 

„Was für ein Essen?", fragte Harry geschockt. 

„Wir sind morgen bei der reizenden Schwester deiner Mutter eingeladen," antwortete James, „Oder zu mindestens Lily, aber sie wird uns wahrscheinlich mitschleifen."

„Och ne," seufzte Harry. 

Und er hatte sich so gefreut, die Dursleys nie wieder sehen zu müssen. 

TBC


	9. Das Essen

Wünsch dir was 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, Slash

Pairing: Harry/Draco(mehr oder weniger)

Kommentar: Ja, es geht endlich mal wieder weiter. Das Essen ist zwar nicht so geworden wie ich wollte und auch die Sache zum Schluss hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor. Aber meine Finger haben etwas anderes getippt, als mein Gehirn gesagt hat:-)

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer anni, alyssa03, Ellie172, Takuto-kun, mrsgaladriel, Bele, Calandra, sternchen, Kara, TheSnitch, Max88, Nevathiel, Cherry-maus und Dray.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da stand er also!

Vor dem Haus, das er niemals wieder sehen wollte.

„Komm schon, Harry," sagte Lily und schloss das Auto ab.

Mit seiner kleinen Schwester an der Hand, ging er über die Auffahrt des Ligusterwegs 4 in Richtung Haustür.

„Wieso mussten wir eigentlich mitkommen?", beschwerte sich James.

„Ich gehe auch immer zu Sirius mit, oder?", fragte Lily.

„Aber Sirius ist erträglich," sagte James, „Deine Schwester hingegen ist eine Pest."

„James, ich will mich nicht wieder mit dir deswegen streiten," sagte Lily, „Sie ist meine Schwester und damit basta."

„Sie mag dich nicht einmal," erwiderte James.

„Dann hätte sie uns kaum zum Essen eingeladen," entgegnete Lily.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es vergiftet," sagte James.

„Red keinen Unsinn," bat Lily, bevor sie am Haus der Dursleys anläutete.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ein dicklicher Junge die Tür öffnete.

„Hallo Dudley," grüßte ihn Lily freundlich.

Dudley blickte zu Harry und seine Augen weiteten sich in Panik, bevor er schnell ins Haus zurück lief und in einem Zimmer verschwand.

„Dudley-Spatz," rief Petunia aus der Küche, „Wer ist denn da?"

Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, trat sie aus der Küche und erschrak ein wenig als sie die ganze Familie Potter im Vorzimmer stehen sah.

„Lily," grüßte sie ihre Schwester kühl.

„Petunia," Lily umarmte sie herzlich, doch Petunia versteifte sich nur.

„Ihr seid spät," sagte Petunia.

„Wir sind im Stau stecken geblieben," erklärte Lily, „Es ist jedes Mal so viel los, wenn wir aus Godric's Hollow losfahren."

„Ich war ja für Besen," sagte James und Petunia kreischte ein wenig und kontrollierte ob wohl niemand ihrer Nachbarn etwas davon gehört hatte.

„James," wisperte Lily, „Du sollst nicht über Magie reden, wenn uns jemand hören könnte."

„Wer sollte uns denn hören?", flüsterte James, „Kein Mensch nähert sich freiwillig diesem Haus."

Lily schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, bevor sie ihrer Schwester in das Esszimmer folgte.

Petunia hatte sich mit dem Essen und der Dekoration selbst übertroffen.

Harry vermutete, dass sie nur vor Lily angeben wollte.

Vernon saß schon am Esstisch und schüttelte angewidert James' und Lilys Hände.

„Wird auch Zeit," grunzte er.

„Vorsicht Vernon," drohte James leise und zeigte unauffällig auf seinen Zauberstab in der Hosentasche.

„Dudley," rief Petunia, „Komm essen."

Es dauerte lange bis sich Dudley ins Esszimmer wagte.

Sein Blick blieb an Harry haften, während er sich vorsichtig zwischen seine Eltern setzte.

„Und? Gibt es was neues?", fragte Lily interessiert.

„Vernon wurde befördert," erzählte Petunia, „Er hat jetzt nicht nur mehr Macht in der Firma, sondern verdient nun auch mehr als das Doppelte."

„Das ist schön," gratulierte Lily den beiden.

„Es war kein Wunder," grunzte Vernon, „Menschen wie _ich_ schaffen es immer hinauf."

„Und können auch sehr schnell wieder fallen," murmelte James.

„Und gibt es bei dir etwas neues Dudley?", fragte Lily fröhlich.

Sie schien sich als einzige an diesem Tisch wirklich über das Zusammensein zu freuen.

„Nichts," antwortete Dudley leise.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht," mischte sich Vernon stolz ein, „Er hat eine _Freundin_."

„Ach?" James hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich kein Mädchen an Dudleys Seite vorstellen konnte.

Auch Harry hatte damit leichte Probleme, da nur Millicent Bulstrode zu Dudley passen würde.

„Harry hat sich von seinen beiden getrennt," erzählte Lily, „Er hat nun einen _Freund_."

„Einen Freund?", fragte Petunia angewidert.

„Draco Malfoy," antwortete Lily, „Ich habe ihn noch nicht persönlich getroffen, aber er ist sicher traumhaft."

„Einen Freund?", wiederholte Petunia und verzog ihr Gesicht in Ekel.

Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass es nur eines gab, dass sie für schlimmer als einen Zauberer hielt.

Nämlich einen schwulen Zauberer, der noch dazu an ihrem Tisch saß.

„Ich finde es großartig," plapperte Lily weiter, „Jetzt spielt er wenigstens nicht mehr mit den ganzen Mädchen."

„Und ich durfte nie mitspielen," sagte Roxanne.

„Bitte?", fragte Petunia verwirrt.

„Er hat mich nie in sein Zimmer gelassen, wenn ein Mädchen bei ihm war," erklärte Roxanne, „Er hat immer gesagt, dass ich für diese Spiele noch zu jung sei."

„Und da hatte er vollkommen recht," sagte Lily, „Damit kannst du ruhig noch zehn/zwanzig Jahre warten."

„Steck sie doch gleich in ein Kloster," murmelte James.

„Dudley hat wieder eine Medaille im Schwergewicht bekommen," sagte Petunia.

„Gryffindor hat den Quidditch- Pokal gewonnen," sagte Lily.

„Apropos Quidditch," mischte sich James ein, „Wisst ihr was mir Sirius erzählt hat?"

„Dass die Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft wieder bei uns statt findet," riet Harry.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte James ein wenig enttäuscht.

Offensichtlich wollte er seine Familie damit überraschen.

„Sky hat's mir erzählt," antwortete Harry, „Er hat Draco und mich eingeladen."

„Ich komme natürlich auch mit," sagte James sofort, „Lily? Roxy? Was ist mit euch?"

„Mit einer Bande betrunkener Teenager und zwei Erwachsenen, die sich noch für Teenager halten, ein Zelt teilen?", fragte Lily sarkastisch, „Nein, danke! Ich muss passen."

„Ich will auch nicht," antwortete Roxanne, „Quidditch ist blöd."

„Quidditch ist doch nicht blöd," entrüstete sich James, „Quidditch ist das Beste, was es gibt."

„Es ist langweilig," beharrte Roxanne, „Da schaue ich lieber Disney- Filme."

„Mmm," machte James, „Vielleicht kommen Remus und Peter mit."

„Möchtest du auch mitkommen, Dudley?", fragte Lily freundlich.

Dudleys Augen weiteten sich in Schock und er blickte panisch zur Tür.

„Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst," beruhigte Lily ihren Neffen.

„Dudley möchte nicht," sagte Vernon streng.

„Wie schade," murmelte James sarkastisch und erhielt dadurch von Lily einen bösen Blick.

„Allerdings mögen alle Jungen Quidditch," sprach Lily weiter.

„Er wird nicht mitgehen," bestimmte Vernon.

„Warum denn nicht?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Weil ich nicht meinen Sohn mit Freaks allein lasse," spie ihr Vernon regelrecht entgehen.

„Pass auf was du sagst," drohte James und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Vernon erblasste als er diesen auf sich gerichtet sah.

„Nimm das Ding runter," befahl er.

„Beleidige uns nicht mehr," erwiderte James.

„James," ermahnte Lily ihren Mann, „Nimm den Zauberstab hinunter..."

James steckte zögerlich seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, doch er ließ Vernon keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Ich denke ihr solltet gehen," sprach nun Petunia.

„Das denke ich auch," gab ihr Lily recht, „Roxy, Harry, wartet im Auto."

„Wiedersehen Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon," verabschiedete sich das kleine Mädchen und eilte aus dem Haus.

„Wiedersehen," murmelte Harry und folgte seiner Schwester.

Roxanne saß schon auf der Rückbank und holte ihre magischen Spielkarten heraus, mit denen sie Harry schon die ganze Fahrt zu den Dursleys genervt hatte.

Er entschloss sich doch noch ein wenig mit dem Einsteigen zu warten.

Er beobachtete die Einwohner des Ligusterwegs, die sich kein bisschen anders verhielten, als er es gewöhnt war.

Seine Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen, als er Mrs. Figg spazieren gehen sah.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Figg," grüßte er sie, als sie bei ihm vorbeikam.

„Kenne ich sie, junger Mann?", fragte Mrs. Figg verwirrt.

„Ich...weiß nicht," murmelte Harry.

„Natürlich," Mrs. Figg bemerkte Lily und James, die soeben aus dem Haus der Dursleys traten, „Du bist Harry! Meine Güte! Dich habe ich nicht mehr gesehen seit du vier Jahre alt warst. Du musst ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis haben, wenn du dich da noch an mich erinnerst."

„Harry, steig ein," rief Lily, „Wir wollen los."

„Guten Tag, Lily," grüßte Mrs. Figg seine Mutter, „Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Arabella," grüßte Lily zurück, „Es ist schön dich zu sehen, aber leider kann ich mich gerade nicht mit dir unterhalten. Wir müssen los."

„Macht ja nichts," winkte Mrs. Figg ab, „Du kannst doch mal auf einen Tee zu mir kommen."

„Gerne," lächelte Lily, „Harry, steig ein."

Harry verabschiedete sich von Mrs. Figg und setzte sich neben Roxanne in das Auto.

James startete den Motor und fuhr ohne auf den Verkehr zu achten aus der Einfahrt und aus dem Ligusterweg.

„Fahr langsamer," befahl Lily.

„Jaja," grummelte James ohne sein Tempo zu verringern.

„Woher kennst du diese alte Frau?" wollte Roxanne von Harry wissen.

„Stimmt," Lily drehte sich zu ihm um, „Woher kennst du Arabella? Du warst erst einmal bei ihr und da warst du vier."

„Ich habe ein gutes Gedächtnis," log Harry.

„Lass ihn doch Leute kenne," sagte James zu seiner Frau, „Du musst nicht alles wissen, was der Junge tut."

„Du bist jetzt einmal still, James Potter," zischte Lily und irgendwie erinnerte sie Harry an Mrs. Weasley.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", fragte James genervt.

„Was los ist?", keifte Lily ungläubig, „Du hast Vernon bedroht."

„Das war doch keine echte Drohung," winkte James ab.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?", fragte Lily wütend, „Du musst immer Schwächere bedrohen und verhexen. Das hast du schon in der Schule gerne getan. Es wundert mich, dass du nicht zu den _dunklen Zauberern _gehörst."

James bremste ruckartig und dadurch wäre fast das nachfolgende Auto aufgefahren.

„Raus," befahl James und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

„James, das habe ich nicht..."

„Raus," knurrte James, „Fahr mit dem fahrenden Ritter."

Lily stieg zögerlich aus und sobald sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, fuhr James los und ließ seine Frau mitten am Fahrbahnrand stehen.

„Dad," sagte Harry geschockt, „Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach dort stehen lassen."

„Sie findet schon heim," beruhigte James seinen Sohn.

„Aber..."

„Sie hätte es doch wissen müssen," murmelte James zu sich selbst, „Wir streiten uns jedes Mal nach einem Besuch bei ihrer Schwester, aber immer wieder zwingt sie mich dort hinzugehen."

Er murmelte die ganze Fahrt lang Beschimpfungen über die Dursleys und Lily und hörte erst damit auf, als sie ihr Haus erreicht hatten.

„Papa und Mama streiten viel zu oft," flüsterte Roxanne, als sie das Haus betraten und dort von einer stinkwütenden Lily empfangen wurden.

„Was fällt dir ein mich einfach dort stehen zu lassen?", brüllte sie ihren Mann an, „Was wenn ich kein Geld für den fahrenden Ritter gehabt hätte?"

„Du hast doch immer Geld dabei," erwiderte James.

„Komm mit," flüsterte Roxanne und führte ihn zu der grauen Tür in der Eingangshalle.

Sie öffnete sie und offenbarte dadurch eine hölzerne Treppe, die scheinbar in den Keller führte.

Er folgte ihr zögerlich und staunte nicht schlecht als er das gemütliche Bett und die vielen Bücher im Keller liegen sah.

Es gab auch eine kleine Küche und etwas das einem Wohnzimmer ähnelte.

In einer Ecke stand ein Arbeitstisch an dem gerade Lupin saß und höchstkonzentriert auf einem Pergament kritzelte.

„Hallo Remy," grüßte Roxanne den Werwolf, bevor sie ihm in die Arme fiel und es sich auf seinem Schoss gemütlich machte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Roxanne und zeigte auf das Pergament.

„Kreuzworträtsel lösen," antwortete Lupin, „Und was macht ihr hier?"

„Mama und Papa streiten wieder," schniefte Roxanne.

„Oh nein," seufzte Lupin, „Aber das war vorherzusehen. Als ob sie jemals ein Essen bei Petunia ohne Streit überstanden hätten...Ist es sehr schlimm?"

„Er hat Mom aus dem Auto geworfen und sie mit dem fahrenden Ritter herkommen lassen," sagte Harry.

„Also ist es schlimm," seufzte Lupin.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie sich streiten," wisperte Roxanne.

„Harry! Du weißt wie deine Eltern sind," sagte Lupin, „Wenn sie streiten, wollen sie allein im Haus sein."

„Und was sollen wir tun?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Hier unten bleiben."

„Nein," antwortete Lupin, „Ich werde wahrscheinlich auch gehen..."

„Ich will zu Alice," rief Roxanne begeistert.

„Gut," sagte Lupin, „Harry, du kannst doch auch eine Woche früher zu Sirius, oder?"

„Ich denke schon," murmelte Harry.

„Prima, ich schicke dir dann deine Sachen nach," sagte Lupin und führte Harry zu einem Kamin, der gleich neben der kleinen Küche stand.

Er warf ein wenig Flohpulver in die Flammen, die daraufhin sofort grün wurden.

„Los," drängte Lupin und schupste Harry in die Flammen.

„Ähm...Grimmauldplace Nummer Zwölf," sagte Harry und konnte nur noch Lupins panischen Gesichtsausdruck sehen, bevor ihn die Flammen davontrugen.

Er landete ungeschickt auf dem Fußboden der Küche des Grimmauldplace und wusste schon auf den ersten Blick, dass er hier sicherlich falsch war.

Die Küche war genauso eingerichtet, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, aber sie wirkte wie neu.

Doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass wenn Sirius hier wohnen würde, er schon längst die Möbeln geändert hatte.

Harry wollte wieder zurück zu seinen Eltern, doch er sah weder Flohpulver, noch wusste er wie das Haus seiner Eltern hieß.

Er würde sicherheitshalber zum Fuchsbau reisen und dann konnte er sicher heim.

Aber wie reiste man ohne Flohpulver?

„Ich habe dir schon hundert mal gesagt, dass du den Wandteppich besonderst pflegen sollst," schrie gerade eine ihm unbekannte männliche Stimme und kurz darauf stolperte Kreacher gefolgt von einem Mann in die Küche.

Der Mann ähnelte Sirius, doch seine Augen waren wesentlich kälter.

„Regulus," hauchte Harry geschockt.

Es konnte nur Sirius' Bruder sein!

Warum hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass es nun noch jemanden gab, dem Grimmauldplace gehörte?

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Regulus wütend und zog seinen Zauberstab, „Warum sind sie hier?"

„Ich habe mich verirrt," gestand Harry, „Ich wollte woanders hin."

„Kenne ich sie?", fragte Regulus und betrachtete Harry misstrauisch.

„Er ähnelt diesem Potter," murmelte Keacher.

„Genau," grinste Regulus, „Du siehst aus wie James Potter. Dann musst du Harry sein! Hat dich Sirius geschickt, damit mich jemand ausspioniert?"

„Nein...ich habe mich verirrt," stammelte Harry.

„Das glaubt dir doch niemand..._Stupor!"_

Harry konnte dem Schockzauber noch rechtzeitig ausweichen und verkroch sich unter dem Küchentisch.

„Komm raus, Pottylein," säuselte Regulus, „Ich will mich nicht bücken."

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry wie sich im Kamin eine Gestalt formte und schließlich heraus trat.

„Sirius?", Regulus klang wirklich überrascht, „Welch nette Überraschung, Bruderherz!"

„Wo ist er?", fragte Sirius kühl.

„Wer denn?", fragte Regulus unschuldig.

„Ich bin hier," antwortete Harry zögerlich und kroch vorsichtig unter dem Tisch hervor.

Sirius packte Harry und zog ihn zum Kamin.

Aus seiner Tasche holte er eine Dose Flohpulver und warf sie in die Flammen.

Sobald diese grün wurden, zog er Harry mit sich in die Flammen.

„Zur Hundehütte," sagte er laut und deutlich und die Küche des Grimmauldplace verschwand.

Kurz darauf tauchte dafür eine unordentliche Küche auf.

Harry hätte nicht einmal die Farbe der Möbel feststellen können.

Alles war mit Geschirr, Gewand oder Magazinen übersäht.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", fuhr ihn plötzlich Sirius an, „Was hattest du dort zu suchen?"

„Ich habe...ich habe..."

„Weißt du eigentlich was du Remus für einen Schrecken einjagt hast?", schrie Sirius weiter.

„Ich..."

„Woher wusstest du überhaupt davon? Ich habe dir niemals davon erzählt," Sirius wurde nun wieder ruhiger und schien jetzt ernsthaft verwirrt zu sein.

„Haben dir James und Remus von meinem Bruder erzählt?", fragte er nun sachlich.

„Nein," stammelte Harry, „Ich habe mich verirrt. Ich..."

„Verirrt? Du dürftest es eigentlich nicht wissen," entgegnete Sirius.

„Doch...ich...bin nicht der Harry, den du kennst," antwortete Harry schließlich.

Es hatte keinen Sinn.

Er hätte kein Ausrede für sein Wissen über Grimmauldplace gehabt.

Er erzählte Sirius alles.

Wie er das Buch gefunden und es seinen Wunsch erfüllt hatte, bis zu seiner Verwunderung über seine Beziehung zu Malfoy.

„Sag es aber bitte nicht meinen Eltern," flehte Harry zum Abschluss.

„**Das** soll ich dir glauben?", fragte Sirius.

„Dann frag mich etwas," bat Harry, „Etwas über deine Familie..."

„Okay...was ist im Salon von Grimmauldplace?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Der Wandteppich der Blacks," antwortete Harry, „Jeder Black ist dort verzeichnet...Also, du bist rausgebrannt worden. Genauso deine Cousine Andromeda, weil sie einen Muggel geheiratet hat. Ihre Tochter Tonks steht gar nicht oben und..."

„Moment," unterbrach ihn Sirius, „Wie heißt Tonks im Vornamen?"

„Nymphadora," antwortete Harry, „Aber sie hasst diesen Namen...warum fragst du?"

„Du hast Tonks niemals kennen gelernt," erklärte Sirius, „Und ich habe dir auch nie von ihr erzählt."

„Dann glaubst du mir?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Schwer," gestand Sirius, „Sieh mal! Du willst mir einreden, dass das alles nicht real ist. Dass es eine andere Wirklichkeit gibt. Ich meine, das hört sich doch wirklich unglaubhaft an."

„Es ist aber so," sagte Harry.

„Ich will dieses Buch sehen," bat Sirius.

„Das hat Draco," antwortete Harry.

„Dann schreibe ihm," sagte Sirius, „Du kannst Hades verwenden..."

Sirius zeigte auf einen schwarzen Raben, der gerade ein paar Essensreste aus einem Teller stibitzte.

TBC


	10. Real oder nicht?

Wünsch dir was 

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, Slash

Pairing: Harry/Draco(mehr oder weniger)

Kommentar: Okay, ich habe endlich mal wieder weitergeschrieben. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber diese Story ist zweitrangig zu meiner anderen Story _Veränderungen_.

Und nachdem mein Computer auch den Geist aufgegeben hat, kann ich sowieso nur schreiben, wenn mich mein Stiefvater an den Laptop lässt(was sehr selten vorkommt).

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer sakura, anni, MalinBlack, Snuggles2, Queen of Nightfever, mrsgaladriel, blub, SweetChrisi, brisana-brownie, Bele, Takuto-kun, YanisTamiem, Kaktus, Severina, the-memory-remains, Sarah, LillyAmalia, potterfisch, Dark-live, Severina35, Yumiko-chan, xerperus, Krieger des Wahnsinns und juno5.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Während die beiden auf Malfoys Ankunft warteten, sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander.

Sirius starrte nur geistesabwesend auf den Kamin und Harry begann wie aus Gewohnheit die Küche zusammen zu räumen.

Einige Teller an denen die Essensreste schon schimmelten, ließ er lieber liegen und manche Magazine konnte er gar nicht anfassen ohne rot im Gesicht zu werden.

Er wunderte sich nur ein wenig, warum Sky noch nicht aufgetaucht war.

„Warum wolltest du eigentlich deine Welt ändern?", fragte Sirius plötzlich ohne seinen Blick vom Kamin zu nehmen.

„Das hatte mehrere Gründe," antwortete Harry ausweichend.

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Sirius, „Ich meine es wird doch nicht so etwas wie eine schlechte Note in Zaubertränke gewesen sein..."

„Hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht," sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

„Sag bloß nicht, dass Snape auch in deiner Welt Zaubertränke unterrichtet," lachte Sirius, „Der schikaniert wohl in jeder Welt Schüler."

„Scheint so," schmunzelte Harry, während er sich zu Sirius an den Tisch setzte.

„Also? Was war es?", fragte Sirius weiter.

Harry zögerte kurz, bevor er Sirius die Geschichte mit Voldemort, der Prophezeiung und dem Tod seiner Eltern erzählte.

Er kürzte allerdings ein paar Stellen.

Er wollte Sirius nicht sofort mit der Nachricht schocken, dass er selbst gestorben war.

„Was diesen Voldedingsda angeht, hat es dir kaum etwas gebracht," überlegte Sirius nachdem Harry geendet hatte, „Die _dunklen Zauberer_ sind wesentlich schlimmer."

„Aber jetzt habe ich eine Familie," erwiderte Harry.

„Fragt sich nur wie lange noch," murmelte Sirius.

„Was meinst du damit?", wunderte sich Harry, „Sind die _dunklen Zauberer _hinter meinen Eltern her?"

„Nein," versicherte Sirius, „Aber es benötigt nicht immer dunkle Magie um eine Familie auseinander zubringen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht," gestand Harry.

„Bambi, sieh mal," seufzte Sirius, „Warum bist du jetzt schon hier?"

„Weil sich Mom und Dad gestritten haben," antwortete Harry.

„Eben," sagte Sirius, „Du bist meistens die ganzen Ferien bei mir oder Peter oder Ron oder Neville oder bei einer deiner Freundinnen. Sie streiten wegen jeder Kleinigkeit und das fast jeden Tag. Ich hoffe du verstehst mich nicht falsch, aber manchmal wünschte ich mir wirklich, dass sich James und Lily scheiden lassen würden. Sie sind beide nicht mehr glücklich in dieser Ehe."

„Aber...ich dachte sie wären s...sie würden so gut zueinander passen," stammelte Harry ein wenig benommen.

Niemals hätte er sich gedacht, dass es mit seinen Eltern so schlecht aussah.

„Taten sie nie," meinte Sirius, „James und Lily waren immer zu unterschiedlich. Am Anfang war das vielleicht noch aufregend, aber jetzt macht es ihnen nur Ärger."

Harry schwieg daraufhin.

Er wollte nicht, dass sich seine Eltern stritten oder sogar trennten, aber dagegen konnte er kaum etwas unternehmen.   
Er hätte sich vielleicht zu seinem Wunsch noch dazu wünschen sollen, dass er in eine intakte Familie will.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als plötzlich die Flammen des Kamins aufloderten und die Gestalt Malfoys erschien.

„Hi Harry," grüßte er ihn, „Guten Tag Mister Black."

Er wollte einen Schritt in die Küche machen, doch Sirius hielt ihn sofort davon ab.

„Keine Slytherins und keine Katzen," sagte er streng.

„Sirius," ermahnte ihn Harry halbernst.

„Aber das ist eine einmalige Ausnahme," seufzte Sirius und ließ Malfoy seine Küche betreten.

Malfoy übergab Harry das Buch, der es an Sirius weitergab und die Reaktion des Animagus genauestens beobachtete.

„Nett hier," murmelte Malfoy und setzte sich zwischen Harry und einem Berg schmutziger Wäsche auf die Küchenbank.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht," wisperte Sirius, als er zu der Seite mit Harrys Wunsch kam, „Es ist wirklich nicht real."

„Ich weiß, wie sie sich fühlen, Mister Black," sagte Malfoy, „Mir ging es ähnlich."

„Was? Wie bin ich in deiner Welt?", fragte Sirius um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Sicherlich besser als ich," meinte Malfoy schulternzuckend, „Ich bin nämlich ein Arschloch, das Harry das Leben schwer macht."

„Also...eigentlich...du bist...," stammelte Harry, „...bist...du...nicht mehr am Leben."

„Hab's wohl doch besser getroffen," murmelte Malfoy.

„Ich bin tot?", fragte Sirius geschockt.

„Leider," bestätigte Harry, „Es war nur meine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht unbedingt den Helden gespielt hätte, wärest du niemals ins Ministerium gekommen und wärest niemals durch diesen Vorhang gefallen und..."

Sirius' Gesicht wurde blasser als Snapes, da er anscheinend wusste, wovon Harry sprach.

„Es gibt ihn wirklich," wisperte Sirius respektvoll, „Ich dachte, das sei nur eine Geschichte um kleine Kinder vom Ministerium fernzuhalten...Und ausgerechnet ich muss dort durch fallen."

„Ich...es...ich wollte es dir nicht sagen...du...," stotterte Harry, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn: „Ist schon in Ordnung! Bin ich halt eigentlich tot! Auch egal!" In Sirius' Gesicht erschien wieder ein jungenhaftes Grinsen, das ihn deutlich als Rumtreiber abstempelte .

„Aber was ist mit Sky?", fragte Sirius weiter, „Ihm geht es doch gut, oder?"

Harry biss sich auf Lippen um nicht auch noch das zu verraten.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Sirius besorgt, da er Harrys Versuche nichts zu sagen bemerkte, „Ihm geht es doch gut? Er ist nicht tot oder verletzt?"

„Er existiert gar nicht," antwortete Harry schließlich, „Du bist zwölf Jahre lang unschuldig in Askaban gewesen. Du konntest in dieser Zeit kein Kind zeugen."

Die Drei hörten ein Klirren aus dem Nebenzimmer und stürmten sofort hinaus um noch Sky zu sehen, der weinend aus dem Haus eilte.

Am Boden lag zwischen eben so viel Unordnung wie in der Küche, ein zerbrochenes Glas.

„Er hat es gehört," sagte Malfoy.

„Wir müssen ihn finden," rief Sirius aufgebracht, „Los! Los!"

Er scheuchte die beiden Jungen auf die Straße, doch von Sky war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Ich suche linke, ihr sucht rechts," befahl Sirius, „Schnell! Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor er irgendetwas dummes anstellt."

Sie teilten sich auf und Malfoy und Harry suchten sämtliche interessante Orte in der Gegend ab(Malfoy kannte sich hier ein wenig aus).

„Nein, habe ich nicht gesehen," antwortete ein älterer Zauberer, als sie ihn nach Sky fragten.

„Ich verstehe das nicht," seufzte Harry, „Warum ist er so aufgebracht, dass er gleich abhauen musste?"

„Du bist ein unsensibler Idiot," meinte Malfoy, „Das ist doch klar."

Harry blieb auf der Stelle stehen und drehte sich zu Malfoy.

„Dann kläre mich auf," bat er, „Sirius hat es wesentlich leichter aufgenommen, dass er eigentlich tot ist."

„Black war immer schon merkwürdig," sagte Malfoy, „Dem kann niemand seine gute Laune verderben."

„Und du?", wollte Harry wissen, „Du bist auch nicht ausgeflippt! Zu mindestens nicht, weil du die Wahrheit erfahren hast."

„Harry," seufzte Malfoy, „Ich musste nur erfahren, dass unsere Liebe nicht real ist. Sky musste erfahren, dass **er** es nicht ist...Wir würdest du dich fühlen, wenn dir jemand sagen würde, dass du nur doch den Wunsch eines anderen existierst und dich wieder auflöst, wenn der Wunsch aufhört."

„Nur wir beide wissen, dass er wieder aufhört," erwiderte Harry.

„Das macht jetzt alles wieder gut, oder wie?", fragte Malfoy sarkastisch.

Harry wollte lieber nicht mit Malfoy streiten, also schwieg er einfach.

Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er Sirius vor einem schäbigen Pub in einer Seitengasse sah.

„Hast du ihn gefunden?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und versuchte wie Sirius einen Blick in das Innere des Pubs zu werfen.

„Ich denke er sitzt an der Bar," murmelte Sirius, „Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich ihm sagen soll."

„Vielleicht, dass sie in Wirklichkeit tot sind," schlug Malfoy vor und erhielt dadurch von Sirius und Harry ungläubige Blicke zugeworfen.

„Das solltest du vielleicht nicht sagen," meinte Harry.

„Bei Salazars Barte, warum müssen Gryffindors immer so kompliziert sein?", seufzte Malfoy und stolzierte einfach an den beiden vorbei in den Pub.

Zögerlich folgten Sirius und Harry dem blonden Slytherin, der sich an den wenigen anwesenden Zauberer zu Sky durchschlängelte.

„Tut mir leid, Sky," sagte soeben der Wirt des Pubs, „Aber du weißt doch! Kein Alkohol für Minderjährige. Das sind die Vorschriften."

„Ich bin nicht minderjährig," keifte Sky, „Ich existiere nicht einmal."

„Guter Versuch," lächelte der Wirt und wandte sich dann einem anderen Gast zu.

„Hi Sky," grüßte Malfoy den Schwarzhaarigen freundlich, „Ich bin ein Arschloch, dein Vater tot und du nicht real. Meinst du, wir sollen einen Club aufmachen?"

„Verschwindet," murrte Sky, als er auch die anderen beiden entdeckte.

„Lass uns darüber reden," bat Sirius.

„Was gibt es da noch zu reden?", keifte Sky, „Ich existiere nur weil Harry sich was gewünscht hat."

„Und ich bin froh, dass ich es gemacht habe," sagte Harry, „Sonst hätte ich dich niemals kennen gelernt..."

„Eben," stimmte Sirius zu, „Du bist real. Vielleicht warst du es vorher nicht, aber für uns wirst du es immer sein."

„Und wenn der Zauber um diesen Wunsch aufhört?", schniefte Sky.

„Kann er nicht," log Harry und bemerkte Malfoys ungläubigen Blick, „Der Wunsch hält ewig!"

Das schien Sky tatsächlich ein wenig aufzuheitern, da ein kleines Lächeln in seinem Gesicht erschien.

„Dann sollten wir diesem Buch einen Tempel bauen," scherzte er und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Gehen wir, Kleiner?", bat Sirius, „Wir können daheim noch über alles reden...Immerhin will ich wissen, warum ich in Askaban war."

Sirius legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Sohnes und führte ihn aus dem Pub.

„Kommt ihr?", fragte Sirius an Harry und Malfoy gewandt.

„Wir kommen gleich nach," sagte Harry und Sirius verschwand mit Sky auf die Straße.

„Wieso hast du ihn angelogen?", fragte Malfoy, „Du weißt, dass der Wunsch nicht für immer sein wird."

„Ich wollte die beiden nicht noch mehr beunruhigen," antwortete Harry.

„Wenigstens hast du dieses Mal mitgedacht," meinte Malfoy.

„Nicht jeder kann so intelligent wie du sein," erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

„Das war gemein," schmollte Malfoy gespielt, „Dafür will ich einen Kuss."

„Gehen wir," sagte Harry ausweichend und folgte den beiden Blacks.

Er holte die beiden kurz vor Sirius' kleinem Häuschen ein, als Sirius die Tür mit einem Zauber öffnete.

Harry wartete noch bis Malfoy ebenfalls beim Haus angekommen war, bevor er eintrat und die Tür hinter sich und dem Slytherin schloss.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes entfernte Sirius die schmutzige Wäsche von der schwarzen Wohnzimmergarnitur und warf sie auf einem Haufen neben der Tür.

Die vier Zauberer setzten sich und Harry erzählte alles aus seinem Leben.

Wie seine Eltern gestorben waren, warum Sirius nach Askaban kam, sein Leben bei den Dursleys und seine Jahre in Hogwarts.

Als er geendet hatte, fragte Sirius nochmals: „Peter hat sie verraten?"

„Ja, aber deswegen ist er in dieser Welt nicht auch gleich böse," meinte Harry.

„Sicher doch," murmelte Sirius und stürmte in seine Küche.

Er warf ein wenig Flohpulver in den Kamin und sagte laut und deutlich: „Albus Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts!"

Danach steckte er seinen Kopf in die nun grünen Flammen und Harry schnappte nur ein paar Wortfetzen wie _Spion gefunden_ und _Peter_ auf.

„Sirius," sagte Harry geschockt, als der Animagus seinen Kopf aus den Flammen nahm, „Peter muss nicht auch in dieser Welt ein Verräter sein."

„Dumbledore hat schon seit längerer Zeit den Verdacht, dass einer unserer Leute für die _dunklen Zauberer _arbeitet," erklärte Sirius, „Und Peter kam in die engere Wahl. Dumbledore wird ihn nur mit Veritasserum befragen. Sollte er unschuldig sein, wird ihm nichts passieren."

„Es gibt den Orden also immer noch?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Orden?", wunderte sich Malfoy, „Ich weiß ja, dass manche Leute Dumbledore anbeten, aber dass sie tatsächlich einen Orden bilden würden...Wie nennen sie sich? Der Orden der Dumbledore'schen Bruderschaft?"

„Orden des Phönix," verbesserte Harry.

„Es gibt ihn also auch bei dir?", stellte Sirius fest.

„Muss wohl," meinte Harry schulternzuckend, „Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du und meine Eltern auch in dieser Welt zu ihm gehört."

„Deine Eltern gehören nicht zum Orden," verbesserte Sirius, „Lily fand es immer zu gefährlich. Immerhin haben sie zwei Kinder, die ihre Eltern brauchen...Als ob Sky keinen Vater braucht!"

„Ich existiere nicht," warf Sky ein.

Sirius' Sohn schien es nun mit Humor zu nehmen, da ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte.

„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen," sagte Malfoy nach einer Weile, „Ich muss heute noch nach Askaban."

„Was hast du angestellt?", fragte Sky grinsend.

„Zwingt dich Narcissa zu diesem Besuch oder gehst du freiwillig?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Ein wenig von beiden," antwortete Malfoy ehrlich, „Ich wollte ihn eigentlich am Ende der Ferien besuchen, aber sie will heute schon hin."

„Dann sehen wir uns bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein, warum sollten wir?", wunderte sich Malfoy.

„Ups," sagte Harry, „Ich habe ganz vergessen dich einzuladen."

„Mich einladen?", fragte Malfoy.

„Ja, ich komme an Karten," erklärte Sirius, „Willst du mit?"

„Gerne," antwortete Malfoy und strahlte dabei Harry an.

Harry begleitete den Slytherin noch in die Küche, wo dieser eine Brise Flohpulver in den Kamin warf.

„Bekomme ich einen Abschiedskuss?", fragte Malfoy bittend.

„Nein," sagte Harry schnell.

„Ich habe dir das Buch gebracht," versuchte es Malfoy nochmals.

Harry rollte mit den Augen, bevor er Malfoy einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

„Das war alles?", fragte dieser enttäuscht.

„Geh," bat Harry.

„Wir sehen uns dann," Malfoy winkte ihm nochmals zu, bevor er sich in die Flammen stellte und deutlich _Malfoy Manor_ sagte.

Als Harry in das Wohnzimmer zurückging, diskutierten Sirius und Sky gerade über das Taschengeld.

„Aber wenn ich nicht existiere, kannst du mir ja ruhig mehr geben, denn das ist dann doch kein Verlust für dich," sagte Sky soeben.

„Sky! Du existierst," widersprach Sirius, „Dieser Wunsch bleibt nun bestehen. Harry sagte doch, dass er unauflöslich ist..." Er wandte sich an Harry: „Nicht wahr, Bambi?"

„Natürlich," log Harry und als er die erleichterten Gesichter der beiden sah, tauchten riesige Schuldgefühle in seinem Herzen auf.

Aber er würde sie weiterhin anlügen, wenn sie dadurch glücklicher waren.

Er fragte sich nur, wie lange dieser Wunsch noch dauern würde.

TBC


	11. Familie

Wünsch dir was 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, ein bisschen Slash

Pairing: Harry/Draco(mehr oder weniger)

Kommentar: Sieh mal einer an! Hier gibt es ja auch mal wieder einen neuen Teil! Ein Wunder ist geschehen. g Tja, die Geschichte wird jetzt doch länger als ich anfangs geplant hatte, aber ich verspreche euch, dass es auf keinen Fall die Ausmaße von _Veränderungen _annehmen wird.

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer anni, blub, Snuggles2, Kaktus, Takuto-kun, Merisusa, YanisTamiem, Dark-live, Archie, vickysnape, Bibilein, mrsgaladriel, Bele, Yumiko-chan, Queen of Nightfever, Yuri und vero.

Yumiko-chan: Ja, da hast voll und ganz recht.

Bibilein: Ja, das ist wahr. Aber es geht halt ums Prinzip! g

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Leben in der _Hundehütte_ unterschied sich sehr von seinen Ferien bei den Dursleys und den zwei Tagen bei seinen Eltern.

Während Tante Petunia und seine Mutter alles sauber hielten und dem Schmutz den Kampf angesagt hatten, ignorierten Sirius und Sky den immer größer werdenden Stapel Schmutzwäsche in den Zimmern oder die Essensreste, die im ganzen Haus verteilt waren.

Drei Tage lang hatte Harry versucht etwas Ordnung in den Black Haushalt zu bringen, aber er hatte es aufgegeben, als Sirius das als Ansporn gesehen hatte um mehr Dreck zu machen.

Das Haus war nicht sonderlich groß, weshalb Harry bei Sky im Zimmer und Bett schlafen musste, doch dies war er sowieso seit dem letzten Monat in Hogwarts gewöhnt.

Sky benahm sich zu seiner Überraschung kein bisschen anders als vorher.

Ihm schien es ziemlich egal geworden zu sein, dass er nur durch einen Wunsch existierte und erwähnte dies nur, wenn er wieder mal versuchte mehr Taschengeld zu bekommen.

Harry lebte nun seit zwei Wochen bei Sirius, aber weder seine Mutter oder sein Vater hatten sich gemeldet.

Einmal waren Alice und Frank Longbottom zu Besuch gewesen und hatten dabei Roxanne mitgebracht, die den ganzen Abend ihren großen Bruder belagert hatte.

Er wollte zwar eine Familie haben, aber er wäre liebend gerne ein Einzelkind geblieben.

Es war nicht so, dass Roxanne ihn störte; sie war einfach nur lästig.

Er hatte sich danach einen Tag lang zu Sirius' und Skys Schrecken im Badezimmer eingesperrt und war erst heraus gekommen, als Sirius ihm von seinen erworbenen Quidditch- Karten erzählte.

Seit diesem Tag gab es kaum ein anderes Thema beim Abendessen als die Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft.

„Folgendes," sagte Sirius eines Abends, „Wir sind ab dem Viertelfinale dabei. Ich habe schon ein Zelt bestellt, aber wir sollten trotzdem einmal einkaufen gehen. Wir wollen ja nicht verhungern."

„Genau was wir brauchen," murmelte Harry, „Noch mehr Dreck!"

„Kannst ja aufräumen, wenn es dich stört," gluckste Sky und patzte absichtlich mit seiner Soße auf den mit sowieso schon Flecken bedeckten Teppich.

„Sky," ermahnte ihn Sirius, „Mach dich nicht über ihn lustig! Erinnere dich immer daran, dass er bei den Dursleys aufwachsen musste."

„Das tue ich," kicherte Sky, „Deshalb ist es ja so lustig."

„Harry," wechselte Sirius das Gesprächsthema, „Du hast bald Geburtstag! Hast du einen bestimmen Wunsch für dein Geschenk?"

„Sag Feuerblitz, sag Feuerblitz," flüsterte ihm Sky zu, „Sag Feuerblitz und lass mich dann auch mit ihm fliegen."

„Sky, halte dich da raus," bat Sirius und an Harry gewandt fragte er: „Also? Irgendwas bestimmtes? Ich besorge dir auch eine Stripperin, wenn du möchtest."

„Nimm die Stripperin, nimm die Strippern," flüsterte Sky.

„Ich brauche wirklich nichts," antwortete Harry, „Ich bin es sowieso nicht gewöhnt, dass man meinen Geburtstag feiert."

„So leicht entkommst du mir nicht," meinte Sirius, „Es ist dein siebzehnter! Du wirst volljährig, mein Schatz. Weißt du eigentlich was das bedeutet?"

„Zaubern in den Ferien, Alkohol in Zaubererbars," zählte Sky einige auf.

„Da hörst du's," sagte Sirius begeistert, „Und nun sag mir, dass du das nicht feiern willst!"

„Ich will es nicht feiern," bestätigte Harry, „Und du brauchst mir auch kein teures Geschenk besorgen. Mit Schokofröschen bin ich zufrieden!"

„Schokofrösche zur Volljährigkeit?", wiederholte Sirius entsetzt, „Schokofrösche zur Volljährigkeit?"

„Aber ansonsten geht's dir gut, oder?", fragte Sky ungläubig.

Diese Diskussion wäre wohl ewig weitergegangen, doch ein helles Licht, ein Schrei und ein Poltern aus der Küche verrieten die Ankunft eines Besuchers.

Die drei Zauberer stellten ihre Teller auf den Wohnzimmertisch und schritten vorsichtig in Richtung Küche.

Sirius hatte zur Vorsicht sogar seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

Als sie der Küche näher kamen, hörten sie einen Mann über irgendetwas fluchen.

„Fünf Galleonen, dass er über den Magazinstapel gestolpert ist," wisperte Sky.

„Zehn, dass es das Gemüse von gestern Abend war," flüsterte Sirius und öffnete die Küchentür.

James Potter lag inmitten von Magazine und benutzten Schüsseln am Küchenboden und fluchte lautstark über Sirius' Unordnung.

„Hi James," grüßte Sirius und half ihm hoch.

„Ehrlich Sirius," grummelte James, während er seinen Umhang abklopfte, „Bei allem Respekt! Das ist nicht mehr normal...Warum liegt eine Tomate am Boden? Das ist eine Todesfalle."

„Nein," sagte Sirius stolz, „Das sind zehn Galleonen."

Er drehte sich grinsend zu Sky um und streckte diesem seine Hand hin.

„Ich hole sie schon," seufzte Sky und verschwand aus der Küche.

Harry starrte lange von Sirius zu James und wusste nicht, ob er nun über James lachen oder diesen zur Begrüßung umarmen sollte.

Dieser nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, da er an Sirius vorbeiging und den mit sich kämpfenden Harry einfach umarmte.

„Hi Bambi," grüßte er seinen Sohn, nachdem er ihn losgelassen hatte, „Wie ist das Leben bei Tatze so?"

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen," antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Ja...," James kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf, „...ich werde das jetzt wohl selbst erleben."

Erst da bemerkte Harry eine große Truhe mit den goldenen Initialen JP neben dem Kamin stehen.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Bambi, kann ich allein mit dir sprechen?", erkundigte sich James.

„Klar," sagte Harry, „Gehen wir in Skys Zimmer."

Er führte seinen Vater aus der Küche in Richtung einer kleinen steilen Holztreppe, die in den oberen Stock führte.

Sky kam gerade von oben und hielt seinen Geldbeutel, während er darüber fluchte, dass er nie mehr mit seinem Vater wetten würde.

Als Skys Fluchen in der Küche verstummte, gingen sie die Treppe hinauf und in das kleine Zimmer am Ende des Ganges, das Skys, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, _kleines_ Reich war.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Harry und setzte sich auf das ungemachte Bett, während sein Vater stehen blieb und weiterhin nervös seinen Hinterkopf kratzte.

„Also...es ist so...," stammelte James und ging im Zimmer auf und ab.

Er blieb bei einem Regal stehen und betrachtete ein Bild von Sky und Harry in einem silbernen Bilderrahmen.

„Ich erinnere mich daran," sagte er, als er den Rahmen in seine Hand nahm, „Es war ein Monat vor deinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Sky schmollte nur noch, weil er dich ein ganzes Jahr nicht sehen durfte, deshalb sind wir dann in dieses Zauberercamp gefahren. Erinnerst du dich noch? Nur Sirius, Sky, du und ich!"

„Ich erinnere mich," log Harry.

Er hatte seinen Eltern noch nichts von dem _Buch der Wünsche_ erzählt und würde es auch nicht tun.

Vielleicht hielt der Wunsch noch länger und er würde sich bald an alles erinnern.

Er träumte jede Nacht von einem anderen Erlebnis aus dieser Welt und konnte sich sogar am Morgen danach noch daran erinnern.

Bis jetzt waren es nur Erlebnisse aus seiner Kleinkindzeit, aber mache von denen hatten es ziemlich in sich.

„Ihr habt versucht auf Muggel-Art zu angeln," James schweifte offensichtlich in seinen Erinnerungen ab, „Aber unsere Fische fallen auf so etwas nicht rein. Sie haben gemeinsam an eurer Schnur gezogen und euch beide in den See gezogen."

Das erklärte zu mindestens warum Sky und Harry auf dem Bild klatschnass waren; Harry hatte sich schon mehrmals darüber gewundert, aber niemals Sky deswegen gefragt.

„Ihr beide seid schon einmalig," murmelte James und stellte den Rahmen zurück auf seinen Platz.

Die jungen Foto- Ichs von Sky und Harry winkten zum Abschied und bewarfen sich danach gegenseitig mit den Fischködern.

„Bambi," sagte James leise und wandte seinen Blick von dem Foto ab, „Deine Mutter und ich werden uns scheiden lassen."

Harry hoffte, dass er sich verhört hatte oder das James einen Scherz machte, doch er wusste innerlich, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Sirius hatte ihm oft genug gesagt, dass sich seine Eltern nicht mehr so gut vertrugen, aber es nun tatsächlich von James zu hören, war doch etwas völlig anderes.

„Was?", fragte er traurig, „Warum?"

„Es klappt einfach nicht mehr," antwortete James schweren Herzens, „Wir haben uns auseinandergelebt. Sie kritisiert alles was ich tue und umgekehrt...Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie oft wir uns schon gestritten haben? Es ist so besser."

„Könnt ihr nicht noch mal miteinander reden?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Er wollte nicht, dass sich seine Eltern scheiden ließen!

Er wollte endlich eine normale Familie haben!

„Wir haben die letzten zwei Wochen miteinander gesprochen und wir finden beide, dass es so besser ist," antwortete James.

„Und was passiert jetzt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Na ja...Lily erhält das Haus und Roxy," erklärte James, „Ich werde jetzt wohl eine Weile bei Sirius bleiben, Remus bekommt Peters Wohnung, denn die braucht er in Askaban wohl kaum..."

„Askaban?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Hat dir Sirius nichts davon erzählt?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Nein, was?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Peter gehört zu den _dunklen Zauberern_," antwortete James, „Ich konnte es nicht fassen, als ich das gehört habe. Ich hätte das nie gedacht! Aber Dumbledore hat ihn durchschaut!"

„Von wegen Dumbledore," murmelte Harry.

„Wie bitte?", fragte James.

„Ach nichts...ich frage mich nur, warum mir Sirius nichts davon erzählt hat," sagte Harry ausweichend.

„Warum sollte er es dir sagen? Du gehörst doch nicht zum Orden," meinte James, „Ich habe es auch nur durch Remus erfahren."

Peter war also auch in dieser Welt ein Spion gewesen!

Harry konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihn überraschte.

„Aber um zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukehren," sagte James, „Du kannst selbst entscheiden bei wem du leben möchtest! Deiner Mutter oder mir?"

„Ich soll wählen?", fragte Harry geschockt.

Durfte er nicht lieber noch einen Verräter entlarven?

Das wäre ihm um einiges lieber als zwischen seinen Eltern zu wählen.

„Wenn du lieber bei Lily bleiben willst, nehme ich dir das sicher nicht übel," fügte James hinzu, „Sie ist eine wunderbare Mutter."

„Sie bekommt Roxanne?", fragte Harry nach.

„Ja," antwortete James, „Roxy bleibt bei ihr."

„Dann bleib ich bei dir," entschloss sich Harry.

„Klasse," freute sich James, „Ich suche uns sofort ein nettes Häuschen und dann...laden wir niemals Sirius ein, denn wir wollen nicht, dass es so wie dieses hier wird." Er rümpfte die Nase als er Skys Wäschestapel in einer Ecke liegen sah.

„Man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit," gluckste Harry.

„Eines ist wohl klar," überlegte James, „Das ist alles Carolyns Schuld! Früher hat er dieses Haus nicht so versauen lassen."

Harry zweifelte keine Sekunde daran.

Er hatte Sirius nur einmal über seine Exfrau ausgefragt und dieser war drei Tage danach immer noch in schlechter Laune gewesen.

„Na ja," seufzte James, „Ich werde mal Sirius die frohe Botschaft überbringen, dass ich nun seine Couch besetzen werde."

Er umarmte Harry nochmals, bevor er nach einem letzten Blick auf das Foto das Zimmer verließ.

Sobald James das Zimmer verlassen hatte, ließ sich Harry in das Bett zurückfallen und gähnte ausgiebig.

Da Sirius und Sky Langschläfer waren, verschob sich das Frühstück auf die Mittagszeit, das Mittagessen gab es am späten Nachmittag und das Abendessen fand immer spät in der Nacht statt und war eher ein Mitternachtssnack als ein Abendessen.

Er ging immer gleich nach dem sogenannten _Abendessen _ins Bett, was Sirius und Sky schon oft veranlasst hatte, sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

Scheinbar war er in dieser Welt eine regelrechte Nachteule gewesen und war niemals vor Sonnenaufgang schlafen gegangen.

Er suchte in dem unordentlichen Bett nach seinem Pyjama und verschwand mit diesem in der Hand in das Badezimmer, das gleich neben Skys Zimmer lag.

Er zog sich um und putzte sich schnell die Zähne, bevor er wieder in Skys Zimmer verschwand.

Er öffnete das Fenster um vielleicht eine kühle Brise in das sonst so heiße Zimmer zu bringen.

Unter Skys Fenster lag die Terrasse und so konnte er Sirius und seinen Vater sehen und hören, die bei einer schönen Tasse Kaffee über die Scheidung sprachen.

Hedwig und Sirius' Rabe Hades pickten neben ihnen einige Krümel vom Terrassenboden.

Harry beobachtete sie eine Weile, bevor er sich nun endlich ins Bett legte und den nächtlichen Geräuschen lauschte.

Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Sky hineinschlich.

„Harry?", flüsterte er leise, „Bist du noch wach?"

„Halb," nuschelte Harry und drehte sich auf die andere Seite um Sky besser sehen zu können.

„Ich habe das mit deinen Eltern gehört," wisperte Sky, „Tut mir leid für dich."

„Ich habe den Wunsch nur ausgesprochen um endlich eine Familie zu haben und jetzt trennt sich diese," seufzte Harry.

„Und? Du kannst deine Mutter noch jederzeit besuchen," sagte Sky schroff, „Ich weiß nicht einmal wo meine ist."

„Oh, das hatte ich vergessen," gestand Harry, „Tut mir leid!"

„Außerdem hast du eine Familie," meinte Sky, „Dein Dad, mein Dad, Moony und mich. Wir sind doch eine Familie."

„Wohl wahr," wisperte Harry, „Wir sind eine Familie."

Er schloss seine Augen und spürte wie sich das Bett ein wenig bewegte.

Sky hatte sich nun wohl ebenfalls ins Bett gelegt.

„Aber wir sind nicht blutsverwandt," sagte Sky in die Stille.

„Wir sind nicht blutsverwandt," bestätigte Harry und plötzlich spürte er etwas warmes auf seinem Mund.

Er öffnete seine Augen und erstarrte beinahe als er Sky über sich gebeugt sah und das warme Etwas als Skys Lippen identifizierte.

„Sky," nuschelte er und drückte den Jungen von sich.

„Was soll das?", fragte er und richtete sich auf.

„Ich liebe dich," sagte Sky und versuchte Harry nochmals zu küssen, doch dieser drückte ihn bestimmt von sich.

„Ähm...Sky...du weißt, dass ich nicht der Harry bin, den du kennst, oder?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Das weiß ich," sagte Sky, „Deswegen habe ich mich ja auch in dich verliebt. Der andere Harry war wie ein Bruder für mich, aber um ehrlich zu sein war er ein arrogantes Arschloch. Ich hätte mich niemals in ihn verliebt, aber du...du bist ganz anders."

„Aber nicht in Jungen interessiert," erwiderte Harry.

„Bei Malfoy stört dich das auch nicht," entgegnete Sky, „Und er ist nicht so weiblich, weißt du?"

„Mal...Draco ist...das ist ganz anders...wir haben nichts miteinander," stammelte Harry, „Er will zwar und ich tue so als ob, aber da ist nichts."

„Dann bist du frei," sagte Sky erfreut.

„Aber nicht an Jungen interessiert," seufzte Harry.

Genau so etwas hatte ihn noch gefehlt.

Warum wurde sein Leben mit jeder Minute komplizierter?

Lag irgendein Fluch auf ihm?

„Wenn das so wäre, hättest du bei Blaise und Hannah bleiben können," meinte Sky.

„Das denke ich nicht," bezweifelte Harry, „Denen wäre aufgefallen, dass ich überhaupt keine sexuellen Erfahrungen habe und das hätte nur lästige Fragen aufgeworfen."

„Keine Erfahrungen?" Skys Gesicht zierte nun ein schelmisches Grinsen, „Ich könnte das ändern..."

„Stimmt ja," murmelte Harry sarkastisch, als er sich an einen ähnlichen Satz von Malfoy erinnerte, „Du und Draco seid miteinander verwandt."

„Turnt dich das etwas an?", fragte Sky verwirrt.

„Nein," kreischte Harry und wesentlich leiser fügte er hinzu: „Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Harry," sagte Sky nun ernst, „Ich wollte dich nicht schrecken! Ich wollte nur, dass du alle Fakten kennst."

„Gut, die kenne ich nun, also...Gute Nacht," Harry drehte sich nun wieder auf die andere Seite um Skys enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Er hoffte nur, dass Sky nichts versuchen würde, während er schlief, doch das traute er dem Schwarzhaarigen auch nicht zu.

Dieser war zwar risikofreudig, aber nicht wenn es um so etwas wie Freundschaft ging.

Er schlummerte fast schon ein, als auf einmal die Tür aufschlug und James und Sirius mit erhobenen Zauberstäben ins Zimmer stürmten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte James aufgeregt, „Ein Einbrecher? Die _dunklen Zauberer_? Eine Spinne? Eine Maus? Eine Bild von Magda Dursley?"

„Nichts ist los," antwortete Sky.

„Wir haben Harry schreien gehört," sagte Sirius.

„Ich habe nur geschrieen, weil mich keiner in Ruhe schlafen lässt," log Harry und benutzte dafür eine sehr genervt klingende Stimme.

„Oh...tut uns leid," entschuldigten sich James und Sirius gleichzeitig und grinsten peinlich berührt.

„Gute Nacht," wünschte ihm James, bevor die beiden aus dem Zimmer gingen.

„Aber lügen tust du wie der alte Harry," meinte Sky, als die Tür hinter ihren Väter zufiel.

„Teilweise hat es doch gestimmt," grummelte Harry und zog trotz der Hitze die Decke über seinen Kopf um endlich schlafen zu können.

TBC


	12. Geburtstag

Wünsch dir was 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Warning: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, ein bisschen Slash

Pairing: Harry/Draco(mehr oder weniger), Harry/Sky(einseitig)

Kommentar: Es ist mal wieder so weit. Ich habe doch tatsächlich mal wieder weitergeschrieben. Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber mir fehlte die Lust für dieses Kapitel...nicht zu vergessen, dass es wieder viel zu heiß geworden ist. Irgendwann werde ich durch diese Hitze schmelzen und nie wieder schreiben können......Das glaubt doch jetzt nicht wirklich jemand, oder?

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer anni, shila848, YanisTamiem, blub, LadyVictoriaMalfoy, stupor, Takuto-kun, Arwen, tinkita, Dark-live, Yumiko-chan, Leony, Truemmerlotte, vero, Bele, mrsgaladriel, Kaktus und nemo.

nemo: Stimmt, eigentlich müsste er wirklich mit Hermione zusammen kommen. Allerdings ist es nicht geplant, dass sie vor dem letzten Kapitel wieder auftaucht.

Leony: Ich überlege es mir...vielleicht tue ich's wirklich. Hätte dafür sogar eine Idee.

shila848: Nein, er hat Hedwig auch in dieser Welt. Allerdings hat er sie hier von Lily und auch der Name stammt von ihr.

* * *

Als Harry in Hogwarts gedacht hatte, dass ein verliebter Malfoy sein Leben komplizieren würde, wusste er noch nicht wie ein verliebter Black sein konnte.

Sky sprach ihn nach seinem Geständnis nicht mehr direkt darauf an, doch seine Blicke sprachen Bände.

Er beobachtete Harry jedes Mal, wenn er sich selbst unbeobachtet fühlte.

Er stürmte ganz _unabsichtlich _in das Badezimmer, wenn sich Harry gerade duschte und genauso _unabsichtlich _berührte er Harrys Hintern, wenn sie zusammen im Bett lagen.

Harry sprach ihn nicht darauf an, doch er ging ihn immer mehr aus dem Weg.

Sirius und James wunderte zwar dieser Abstand zwischen ihren Söhnen, doch vermuteten sie irgendein Pubertätsproblem dahinter.

Der erste Tag an dem ihn Sky nicht beim Aufwachen betrachtete, war zu Harrys Geburtstag.

Das Zimmer war bis auf Hedwig und James' Eule Mumu(James benannte seine Eule nach einer durchzechten Nacht) leer.

So schnell er konnte, zog er sich um, bevor es sich Sky nochmals überlegte und doch in das Zimmer kommen wollte.

Barfuss und noch leicht verschlafen tapste er den Flur entlang und wunderte sich, warum er Sirius nicht schnarchen hörte.

Normalerweise konnte dieser locker mit einem Sägewerk mithalten, doch dieses Mal war es in dem Flur beinahe unnatürlich ruhig.

Hatte sich Mister-ich-schlafe-zweiundzwanzig-Stunden-am-Tag-und-wer-ein-Problem-damit-hat-kann-ausziehen tatsächlich vor dem Nachmittag aus dem Bett erhoben?

Das Selbe fragte er sich, als er die Treppe in das Wohnzimmer hinunter stieg.

Sein Vater schien ebenfalls wach zu sein, doch mehr wunderte ihn die Reinlichkeit des Raumes.

Nicht ein Krümel befand sich am Boden.

„Habt ihr euch einen Hauself besorgt?", fragte Harry amüsiert, als er in die Küche trat und seine Augen weiteten sich, als tatsächlich ein Hauself in deren Mitte stand und soeben das Geschirr wusch.

„Sie müssen Harry sein, Sir," sagte der Elf, „Die Herren erwarten sie auf der Terrasse, Sir!"

„Die Herren?" Harry hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

Warum sollte Sirius einen Hauself beschäftigen, der eine bessere Umgangssprache als er selbst hatte?

„Master Black und Master Potter," erklärte der Elf und wandte sich danach wieder seinem Geschirr zu.

„Na gut! Wenn das die Herren wünschen...," murmelte Harry grinsend und betrat abermals das Wohnzimmer.

Die Vorhänge zur Terrassentür waren zugezogen, weswegen er auch niemanden bemerkt hatte.

Er zog diese zur Seite und stolperte erschrocken zurück, als er ein lautes „Happy Birthday!" hörte.

James, Sirius und Sky standen um einen kleinen Gartentisch auf dem sich eine riesige Schokoladentorte mit siebzehn brennenden Kerzen befand.

„Das gibt es doch nicht," wisperte Harry fassungslos.

„Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Bambi," wünschte ihm James, bevor er seinen Sohn fest umarmte.

„Endlich siebzehn," sagte Sirius und klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf den Rücken, „Jetzt kann ich mit dir endlich in etwas...nun...pikantere Bars gehen."

„Lüstling," murmelte James nicht wirklich böse und grinste Sirius danach unschuldig an, als sich dieser verwirrt zu ihm drehte.

„Alles Gute," sagte nun auch Sky und wollte Harry ebenfalls umarmen, doch als dieser einen kleinen Schritt zurückging, ließ er es bleiben.

Sirius und James wechselten einen verwirrten Blick, doch sprachen sie Harrys Verhalten nicht an.

„Los, puste die Kerzen aus," drängelte James und klang dabei wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten, wenn es das erste Geschenk öffnen durfte.

Harry starrte auf die brennenden Kerzen mit glasigen Augen.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er an seinem Geburtstag die Kerzen einer oder besser gesagt seiner Torte ausblasen dürfen.

„Hopp hopp," drängte Sirius, „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Harry beugte sich zögerlich zu der Torte hinunter und schon beim ersten Mal blies er alle Kerzen aus.

„Prima," sagte Sirius und klatschte begeistert.

„Jetzt gib die Kerzen hinaus damit wir sie anschneiden können," meinte James, doch als Harry die erste Kerze hinaus holen wollte, hielt er seine Hand zurück.

„Nicht so," sagte James und deutete auf einen Zauberstab neben der Torte, den Harry als seinen eigenen identifizierte, „So!"

„Ja Bambi. Zeig uns wie toll du in den Ferien zaubern kannst," grinste Sirius.

„Okay," sagte Harry ein bisschen aufgeregt, als er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er in den Ferien zaubern dürfen und ein kleiner Teil in ihm fürchtete sich doch vor einem möglichen Brief des Ministeriums.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um diese schlechten Gedanken zu vertreiben und zeigte dann mit seinem Stab auf die Torte.

„Eva..."

„Stopp," unterbrach ihn Sirius augenblicklich, „Nicht die ganze Torte soll verschwinden, sondern nur die Kerzen."

Harry nickte verstehend und hob seinen Stab ein wenig höher um mit dessen Spitze nun direkt auf die Kerzen zielen zu können.

„Evanesco," sagte er und die Kerzen verschwanden.

„Das ist mein Junge," rief James stolz und umarmte ihn gleich nochmals.

„Dann lasst uns essen," meinte Sirius und schnitt für jeden ein Stück hinunter.

„Bambi, ich habe ein Haus für uns gefunden," wechselte James plötzlich das Thema, „Es liegt in der vertikalen Allee und ist mehr eine Villa als ein Haus, aber es ist traumhaft. Der Grund ist riesig und ideal zum Quidditch spielen. Wenn du willst, können wir es uns nachher ansehen, bevor ich dich bei deiner Mutter in der Winkelgasse absetze."

„Klar, ich sehe es mir gerne an...Äh, aber was ist mit Mom?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Bambi, du bist auch ihr Sohn," erklärte James grinsend, „Sie lädt dich zu einem Geburtstagsmittagessen ein und danach sucht ihr euch gemeinsam ein Geburtstagsgeschenk aus."

„Ist nur ein Trick damit du aus dem Haus bist und sie deine Überraschungsparty vorbereiten können," flüsterte ihm Sky zu.

Harry bekam große Augen.

„Sky," schimpfte Sirius, „Das sollte eine Überraschung sein."

„Du hättest den Hauself so oder so nicht erklären können und dann wäre es genauso herausgekommen," erwiderte Sky ruhig.

„Sirius, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass das nicht nötig ist," murmelte Harry ein wenig beschämt.

„Vergiss es, Bambi. Das ist doch Ehrensache," meinte Sirius, „Wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben sollst du eine Geburtstagsparty haben."

„Was redest du für einen Blödsinn, Sirius?", fragte James verwirrt, „Wir haben jedes Jahr eine Party für ihn veranstaltet."

„Ähm...ja...aber ich meine eine richtige Party," sagte Sirius schnell, „Nicht dieses Trauerspiel, das du jedes Jahr veranstaltest...Aber was kann man auch von dir erwarten? Du bist schließlich nicht ich."

„Stimmt! Mein Kopf ist viel zu klein um dein gewaltiges Ego unterzubringen," entgegnete James.

„Solltet ihr nicht gehen?", wechselte Sky das Thema um einen Streit der beiden Väter zu verhindern.

Es konnte zwar gut sein, dass sie nur so taten als ob, aber er riskierte lieber nichts.

„Er hat recht...Also? Gehen wir, Bambi?", fragte James an Harry gewandt.

Dieser schlang noch den letzten Bissen seines Tortenstückes hinunter, bevor er seinem Vater in die Küche zum Kamin folgte.

Er hörte gerade noch wie James „Winkelgasse" sagte, bevor dieser verschwand.

Harry zögerte keine Sekunde, bevor er ebenfalls in Richtung Winkelgasse verschwand.

Er stolperte aus einem Kamin, der sich gleich neben dem tropfenden Kessel befand und wäre wahrscheinlich hingefallen, wenn ihn James nicht gehalten hätte.

„So Bambi, dann folg mir mal," meinte James und ging los.

Sie gingen an den verschiedensten Geschäfte vorbei und Harry bemerkte, wie ihm beinahe jede weibliche Verkäuferin scheu zuwinkte.

„Ach du liebe Güte," sagte James plötzlich, als sie an einem Schaufenster für Spielzeug stehen blieben, „Da ist Andrea Daniels."

Er zeigte auf eine junge Frau, die sich im Inneren des Ladens soeben einen Minibesen kaufte.

„Mir kommt es so vor als ob das mit ihr vor ewigen Zeiten gewesen wäre. Dabei sind es nur zwei Jahre."

„Wer ist das?", fragte Harry neugierig und erhielt dadurch einen verwirrten Blick seines Vaters.

„Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass du monogam geworden bist," meinte James amüsiert, „Wenn du dich nicht mal an ein Mädchen erinnerst mit der du fast fünf Monate zusammen warst."

„Ich gebe dir vollkommen recht...Können wir nun weitergehen?", bat Harry um schnellstmöglich von seiner wie es schien Exfreundin wegzukommen.

„Ich kann's verstehen, wenn es dir peinlich ist sie zu treffen," sagte James, während sie die Winkelgasse entlang gingen, „Ich würde auch nicht gerne ein Mädchen wieder sehen, dass mir bei der Trennung vorgeworfen hat, dass sie nur meinetwegen lesbisch geworden sei...Ich verstehe das eigentlich nicht. Sonst hat sich kein Mädchen bei dir beschwert, oder?"

„Ähm...also...äh," stammelte Harry und wurde dabei im Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate.

„Was hält Draco vom Sex mit dir? Passt es ihm auch nicht oder befriedigst du ihn richtig?", fragte James und Harry wurde gleich noch ein Stück röter.

„Weißt du," fuhr James fort, „Ich glaube, dass es auch ein wenig an unserem Sexleben lag, dass sich deine Mutter und ich immer gestritten haben. Ich meine, wir haben es gerade mal um die zwei Mal im ganzen Jahr getan...höchstens."

„Ähm...Dad....das...also...," stammelte Harry und versuchte verzweifelt einen anständigen Satz heraus zu bekommen.

„Oh, tut mir leid, Bambi," entschuldigte sich James sofort, „Ich weiß, dass dir das Thema unangenehm ist. Ehrlich, sorry. Ich musste es wohl einfach irgendjemanden erzählen. Sirius würde darüber bloß Witze reißen oder mich daran erinnern, dass er schon seit über fünf Jahren...Oh, sorry. Ich hab's schon wieder vergessen."

„Vergessen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Die Abmachung," antwortete James, „Du weißt schon: Das Sexualleben der Generationen wird nicht vermischt...Tut mir echt leid. Ich weiß, wie sehr du es hasst mit mir darüber zu sprechen."

„Wenigstens hast du dich wieder daran erinnert," meinte Harry.

Sie gingen an Gringotts vorbei, wo ihm sogar ein weiblicher Kobold einen Kuss zuhauchte.

„Da müssen wir lang," sagte James und zeigte auf eine kleine Gasse, die unscheinbar hinter Gringotts lag.

Harry wäre sie nicht aufgefallen, wenn James nicht darauf gezeigt hätte.

Sie gingen nicht einmal fünf Minuten durch die Gasse als sie sich plötzlich in einer riesigen Ahornallee befanden.

Riesige Villen zierten die Grundstücke am Rand der Allee und Harry fragte sich wirklich, ob sie hier nicht falsch waren.

James hingegen strahlte nur stolz und marschierte zu dem nächstgelegenen Grundstück.

„Komm schon Bambi," rief er und öffnete mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes das mächtige Eisentor.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht als er das Grundstück betrat und die riesige weiße Villa vor ihnen sah.

„Und was sagst du?", fragte James aufgeregt.

„Ähm..."

„Nein, sag noch nichts. Schau sie dir erst mal von innen an," bat James und öffnete die gläserne Eingangstür.

Die Eingangshalle erinnerte Harry sehr an die große Halle.

„Wie viel kostet das?", fragte er verwirrt, nachdem er sich den beinahe majestätischen Salon angesehen hatte.

„5000 Galleonen inklusive der Einrichtung," sagte James stolz.

„Wo ist der Haken?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Was meinst du?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Dad, in der Muggelwelt kostet so eine Villa ein paar Millionen und du behauptest wir bekommen sie um nur 5000 Galleonen," erklärte Harry, „Es muss einen Haken geben."

„Ähm...ja, den gibt es, aber nicht für uns," sagte James ausweichend.

„Was soll das heißen?", wunderte sich Harry, doch seine Frage beantwortete sich von selbst als ein Geist die Treppe hinunter schwebte.

Der Geist erinnerte Harry ein wenig an Professor McGonagall.

„Harry, das ist Mrs. Peterson. Ihr gehörte das Haus," stellte James den Geist vor.

„Hallo Harry," grüßte sie ihn erfreut, „Ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört. Ich hoffe dir gefällt es hier."

Und ohne die beiden Zauberer weiter zu beachten, schwebte sie durch die Wand in die Küche.

„Ein Hausgeist?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Poltergeist trifft es eher," meinte James und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er Harrys Handgelenk packte und ihn die Treppe hinauf zerrte.

„Du musst dir die Schlafzimmer ansehen," sagte James begeistert, „Es gibt sieben, also kannst du ohne Sorgen all deine Freunde zu uns einladen."

„Poltergeist?", wiederholte Harry ohne auf das Geplapper seines Vaters über Gästezimmer und welche Zauber man in diesen einbauen konnte, damit der Gast seinen Aufenthalt noch lange in Erinnerung behielt, zu hören.

„Ja," bestätigte James und wollte weitergehen, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück.

„Wir sollen im selben Haus wie ein Poltergeist wohnen?", fragte er entsetzt und stellte sich gerade ein Leben mit Peeves vor.

Er wollte diesen nicht einmal in Hogwarts begegnen, geschweige denn in den Ferien.

„Das ist der Grund warum es so billig ist," erklärte James stolz, „Sie hat jeden anderen Interessenten hinaus gescheucht."

„Wir sollen im selben Haus wie ein Poltergeist wohnen?", wiederholte Harry.

„Lass mich doch ausreden," bat James, „Mrs. Peterson war die beste Freundin meiner Mutter. Ich war oft bei ihr wenn meine Eltern verreist oder mit der Arbeit beschäftigt waren. Uns tut sie nichts."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Ganz sicher," bestätigte James, „Natürlich bleibt sie hier, aber sie wird uns nicht stören...Sie sagt sogar, dass wir alles ändern können, solange wir ihr Rosenbeet im Garten pflegen. Das machst natürlich du oder wir besorgen uns einen Hauself."

Harry nickte nur, bevor er eine kunstvolle Eichentür öffnete und in das größte Schlafzimmer trat, das er jemals gesehen hatte.

Es war bei weiten größer als der Jungenschlafsaal in Gryffindor und besaß sogar einen eigenen Balkon, der auf den Garten zeigte.

Die Einrichtung war zwar sehr altmodisch, doch das konnte man schließlich ändern.

„Das ist mein Zimmer," sagte er entschlossen.

„Also soll ich das Haus kaufen?", fragte James mit deutlicher Vorfreude in der Stimme.

„Natürlich," antwortete Harry, „Wie könntest du nicht? Es ist traumhaft."

„Du kommst manchmal zu sehr nach deiner Mutter," meinte James amüsiert.

„Apropos Mom," Harry blickte auf eine schwarze Standuhr in einer Ecke des Zimmers, „Sollte ich nicht mit ihr Mittagessen?"

„So spät ist es schon?", fragte James entsetzt, nachdem er selbst auf die Uhr geblickt hatte, „Na gut, dann bringe ich dich schnell zu ihr und ich werde mit der Maklerin sprechen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mrs. Peterson, die ihnen freundlich nachwinkte und liefen in die Winkelgasse zurück.

Schon von weiten konnte Harry seine Mutter und Roxanne vor _Florean Fortescues Eissalon_ stehen sehen.

Ihre roten Haare stachen förmlich heraus.

„Happy Birthday, Harry," rief Roxanne und umarmte seine Beine, da sie nicht groß genug war um ihn richtig umarmen zu können.

„Na endlich," keifte Lily ihren Noch-Ehemann an, „Kannst du nicht einmal pünktlich sein?"

„Kannst du nicht einmal unpünktlich sein?", erwiderte James, bevor er Roxanne hochhob und sie liebevoll begrüßte.

„Harry," Lily schien ihn erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben, „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und ihr Blick sprühte regelrecht vor Stolz.

„Du bist jetzt erwachsen," schniefte sie und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus den Augen, „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich schon siebzehn Jahre her ist, dass ich dich zum ersten Mal in den Armen gehalten habe."

„Ist es nicht," widersprach James, „Erst um 19:13 Uhr."

„Musst du nicht gehen?", fragte Lily kühl.

„Bring ihn dann zu Sirius," bat James, bevor er Roxanne noch einmal einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn hauchte und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht disapparierte.

„Papa scheint heute glücklich zu sein," meinte Roxanne.

„Er kauft auch ein Haus für uns," sagte Harry stolz.

„Ehrlich?", staunte Roxanne, „Ist es größer als unseres?"

„Viel größer," antwortete Harry und verkniff sich zu sagen, dass von Lilys Haus ungefähr fünfzehn Stück in James' Neues passten.

„Merkwürdig," grummelte Lily, „Dafür hat er plötzlich Geld, aber als ich vor zwei Monaten einen Wintergarten bauen wollte, konnte er sich das nicht leisten."

„Es ist sehr billig," versicherte Harry seiner Mutter.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er mit der Maklerin geschlafen," erwiderte Lily, „Aber ist doch egal. Ich habe einen Tisch in deinem Lieblingsrestaurant bestellt. Gehen wir."

Sie ging die Richtung entlang aus der Harry soeben gekommen war.

„Harry?", fragte Roxanne, während sie Lily folgten, „Was heißt mit jemanden schlafen?"

„Dafür bist du noch ein wenig zu jung," meinte Harry.

„Ich schlafe aber auch jeden Tag mit jemanden," sagte Roxanne.

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Mit Bobo," antwortete Roxanne stolz.

„Wen?", fragte Harry.

„Ihr alter Teddybär," erklärte Lily ohne sich umzudrehen, „Sie hat ihn in einer Kiste am Dachboden entdeckt und sofort Mimi gegen ihn getauscht."

Harry wusste zwar nicht wer Mimi war, doch beließ er es lieber dabei.

Sie gingen an Gringotts, wo ihn schon wieder ein weiblicher Kobold einen Kuss zuwarf und an der kleinen Gasse vorbei, bis Lily vor einem Haus in der Form eines Schnatzes stehen blieb.

Harry verstand nicht wie er dieses Haus all die Jahre übersehen konnte, doch vielleicht war es eines der zerstörten Häuser bei Voldemorts erstem Höhepunkt gewesen, von denen ihm Lupin im Sommer nach der Fünften erzählt hatte.

Einige Klatscher bildeten die Wörter _Zum hungrigen Quidditchspieler _oberhalb der Eingangstür.

Lily öffnete die Tür und Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Innere des Restaurants sah.

Er glaubte nicht, dass er tatsächlich noch in einem Haus war, denn vor ihnen erstrahlte ein riesiges Quidditch- Feld.

„Guten Tag," grüßte Lily einen Mann hinter einem Tresen, „Ich habe einen Tisch reserviert. Evans!"

Der Mann holte ein Buch in der Form eines Quaffel heraus und blätterte es kurz durch.

„Evans...Evans...ah, da haben wir sie schon," sagte er stolz, „Bitte folgen sie mir."

Er führte sie eine unsichtbare Treppe hinauf, die Harry erst betrat, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass weder Roxanne noch Lily hindurch fielen und blieb vor einem Tisch inmitten des mittleren Ring stehen.

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, da der Boden ebenfalls unsichtbar war und er nun direkt in die Tiefe blickte.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?", fragte Lily besorgt, „Ich dachte, das sei dein Lieblingstisch."

„Doch doch, ich mag es," versicherte Harry und versuchte nun nicht mehr hinunter zu blicken.

Das Mittagessen verlief erstaunlich ruhig, wenn man von Roxanne absah, die nach ihrer Vorspeise nicht mehr ruhig sitzen konnte und durch das Restaurant rannte.

„Wie ist das Leben mit deinem Vater so?", fragte Lily als sie beim Dessert angekommen waren.

„Ganz gut," antwortete Harry, „Also eigentlich weiß ich das noch nicht. Wir wohnen schließlich noch bei Sirius."

„James und Sirius in einem Haus," Lily rümpfte missbilligend ihre Nase, „Das Haus muss ein einziges Durcheinander sein."

„So schlimm ist es nicht," meinte Harry und nach einem ungläubigen Blick seiner Mutter fügte er grinsend hinzu: „Okay, es ist so schlimm. Aber trotz allem ist es sehr gemütlich."

„Ich weiß," sagte Lily, „Ich mochte das Haus immer schon. Carolyn hat es damals ausgesucht."

Harry war davon ehrlich überrascht.

Bis auf Sky hatte Sirius nichts von seiner Exfrau behalten und nun erfuhr er, dass sie das Haus ausgesucht hatte.

„Sie war immer so ein liebevoller Mensch," seufzte Lily, „Ich verstehe bis heute nicht warum sie einfach Sirius im Stich gelassen hat. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an diesen Tag. Sky war damals noch nicht einmal ein Monat alt und Sirius war völlig verzweifelt, da er keine Ahnung von Kinder hatte."

„Hast du ihm geholfen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Natürlich," antwortete Lily, „Du wirst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber Sirius wohnte fast drei Jahre bei uns, bis er schließlich in sein eigenes Haus zurückkehrte."

„Ich hätte es an seiner Stelle verkauft," meinte Harry.

„Ich auch," gestand Lily.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, während Roxanne weiterhin die Kellner mit ihrem Restaurantmarathon nervte.

Obwohl er seine Mutter liebte und sie in all den Jahren vermisst hatte, bemerkte er eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Bei seinem Vater gab es so etwas nicht.

Dieser behandelte Harry sowieso mehr als einen Freund als einen Sohn.

Die Wahl bei seinem Vater zu bleiben, war wohl doch richtig gewesen.

„Wir sollten gehen," sagte Lily nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

Sie bezahlte das Essen und wollte das Restaurant verlassen, als ihr noch rechtzeitig einfiel, dass sie jemanden vergessen hatte.

„Roxy," rief Lily, „Wir gehen!"

Es dauerte nicht lange bis das rothaarige Mädchen zu ihnen lief und dabei einen Kellner umwarf.

„Tut mir leid," sagte sie noch, bevor sie mit ihrer Mutter und Harry das Restaurant verließ.

„Dann such dir etwas aus," meinte Lily, als sie an den Geschäften der Winkelgasse vorbeigingen, „Es kann ruhig teurer sein, denn immerhin ist es dein 17. Geburtstag!"

Harry wusste sofort was er wollte.

Mit einem _Nimbus 2001_ war das Fliegen einfach nicht so toll wie auf einem _Feuerblitz_.

„Ich hätte gerne einen _Feuerblitz_," sagte Harry, als sie an Harrys Lieblingsladen _Qualität für Quidditch _vorbei gingen.

„Ähm...das geht nicht," antwortete Lily zögerlich, „Aber du findest sicher etwas anderes."

Harry war darüber zwar ein wenig enttäuscht, doch er suchte einfach weiterhin die Schaufenster nach interessanten Gegenstände ab.

„Ich könnte dir neue Roben kaufen," bot Lily an, „So wie ich dich und James kenne, werdet ihr keinen Schritt in ein Modegeschäft setzen."

Harry lehnte dankend ab und schlenderte weiter durch die Gasse.

Erst an einem Möbelgeschäft blieb er stehen, als er eine riesige weiße Kugel entdeckte.

Der Preis war nicht sonderlich teuer, wenn die Kugel tatsächlich hielt was sie versprach.

„Ändert je nach Lage ihre Funktion," las Lily von dem Schild unter der Kugel, „Benötigen sie eine Couch, einen Sessel oder ein Bett. Mit _Cosmo's Kugel_ haben sie alles in einem....So etwas würde dich interessieren?" Lily klang sehr überrascht.

„Ähm...ja," antwortete Harry zögerlich, „Wir ziehen schließlich um und ich brauche doch ein paar Möbel für mein neues Zimmer und die Kugel nimmt nicht sonderlich viel Platz ein."

„Na gut," meinte Lily, „Aber ich hoffe für James, dass er dir trotzdem ein anständiges Bett kauft."

Lily ließ eine der Kugeln zurücklegen, da sie es Harry erst geben wollte, wenn sie wirklich umzogen, damit dieser jetzt nicht so viel schleppen musste.

Sie begleitete ihn noch zu einem öffentlichen Kamin, bei dem sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten.

„Noch einmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz," Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Feier noch schön."

„Bye Harry," sagte Roxanne, bevor sie von Lily aufgehoben wurde, damit sie ebenfalls einen Kuss auf Harrys Wange hauchen konnte.

„Tschüß," sagte Harry, bevor er in den grünen Flammen des Kamins verschwand.

Er landete unsanft auf Sirius' Küchenboden und wunderte sich ziemlich, da dieser nur so vor Sauberkeit strahlte.

Auf dem Küchentisch entdeckte er den Kaufvertrag für die Villa und mehrere unterschiedliche Schlüssel.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und erstarrte als er die vielen Zauberer und Hexen sah, die alle „Happy Birthday!" riefen.

Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass Sirius und James eine Party planten, doch er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie so viele einladen würden.

Beinahe alle Schüler aus seinem Jahrgang waren anwesend, aber er entdeckte auch viele ältere Gesichter.

Einige mussten sogar im Freien stehen, da sie im Haus keinen Platz fanden.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er damit jeden zu begrüßen und die Geschenke von den Personen einzusammeln.

„Harry, ignorier uns nicht," rief Ron aus einer Ecke in der er mit Sky und Neville stand.

Er kämpfte sich durch die vielen Anwesenden zu ihnen.

„Hier," sagte Ron und überreichte ihm ein schäbig eingewickeltes Geschenk, „Alles Gute!"

„Das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gekauft, oder?", fragte Neville entsetzt.

„Ich finde es lustig," erwiderte Ron.

„Es ist geschmacklos," sagte Neville.

Neugierig öffnete er das Geschenk und hielt kurz danach ein Buch mit dem schönen Titel _Sie haben also einen Gedächtnisschwund _in der Hand.

„Ich habe es gesehen und musste sofort an dich denken," erklärte Ron.

„Es **ist** geschmacklos," meinte Harry grinsend, „Aber ich liebe es...Danke Ron!"

„Bambi, komm mal kurz mit," bat Sirius und führte Harry die Treppe hinauf.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und Harry setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er gutgelaunt.

„Dein Geschenk," sagte Sirius und überreichte ihm einen Umschlag.

Harry betrachtete den Umschlag mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Er hätte Sirius vielleicht doch nicht einreden sollen, dass er nichts zum Geburtstag wollte.

„Öffne es," bat Sirius, „James und Lily wollten es dir zum Schulabschluss schenken, aber ich finde das dauert noch zu lange."

Harry öffnete den Umschlag und entfaltete das Pergament im inneren.

„_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,"_ las er laut vor, _„Wir freuen ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie für den Sommerkurs in Apparieren und Disapparieren zugelassen wurden. Wir erwarten ihr Erscheinen am 3. August um 10:00 Uhr vormittags in unserer Lehrabteilung im Ministerium..._Sirius, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

„Damit ersparst du dir in den Weihnachtsferien die Zugfahrt," meinte Sirius stolz.

„Danke," Harry fiel seinem Patenonkel freudig um den Hals, bevor er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht das Zimmer verließ.

Während er die Treppe hinunter ging, suchte er den Raum nach Ron und Neville ab, doch diese beiden schienen in den Garten verschwunden zu sein.

Dafür sah er aber Draco Malfoy, der sich durch die Menschenmenge zu ihm drängte.

„Hi Harry," grüßte er ihn freundlich.

„Malfoy," sagte Harry ein wenig abweisend, doch als er bemerkte, wie sein Vater zu ihm blickte, hauchte er dem Slytherin einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das war alles?", erkundigte sich dieser enttäuscht.

„Weshalb? Was willst du noch?", fragte Harry verwirrt und sofort zog ihn Malfoy zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich.

Harry hörte das Johlen und Klatschen der Anwesenden, weswegen er den Kuss erwiderte und Malfoy nicht einfach von sich schupste.

„Happy Birthday," wisperte Malfoy, nachdem sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Danke," murmelte Harry.

„Ich habe etwas für dich," sagte Malfoy und holte ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Umhangtasche, „Na ja, eigentlich wäre es das Geschenk für den anderen Harry gewesen, aber ich schenke es dir einfach mal. Du kannst dir etwas anderes aussuchen, wenn es dir nicht gefällt."

Harry entfernte das Geschenkspapier und erstarrte als er die Schmuckschatulle in seiner Hand sah.

Er betete innerlich, dass ihm Malfoy keinen Verlobungsring besorgt hatte, doch als er die Schatulle öffnete, verschwand seine kurzzeitige Panik.

Es war kein Ring, sondern eine silberne Kette an der eine schwarze Kristallkugel befestigt war.

„Es ist ein Familienerbstück," erklärte Malfoy um das unangenehme Schweigen zu unterbrechen, „Es ist ein Schutzamulett. Es schützt vor sämtlichen Flüchen...na ja, ob es vor den Unverzeihlichen schützt, weiß ich nicht und würde es an deiner Stelle auch lieber nicht ausprobieren. Aber gewöhnliche Flüche prallen davon ab."

„Danke," sagte Harry ehrlich.

Er könnte es zwar in seiner Welt eher gebrauchen, aber vielleicht ging auch in dieser Welt sein Heldenkomplex mit ihm durch und er könnte sicher so ein Amulett im Kampf gegen die _dunklen Zauberer _gebrauchen.

„Es gefällt dir also?", fragte Malfoy schüchtern, „Wir haben auch eines in blau."

„Nein, nein! Schwarz ist in Ordnung," versicherte Harry.

„Ladies und Gentlemen," sprach plötzlich James und stellte sich auf Sirius' kleinen Couchtisch, „Ich bitte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit...Sirius, in zwei Minuten ist es so weit."

„Komme schon, komme schon," rief Sirius und stürmte die Treppe hinunter direkt in die Küche hinein.

„Eine Minute noch," rief ihm James hinterher.

Harry blickte verwirrt zu der großen Standuhr in Sirius' Wohnzimmer.

Was sollte in einer Minute sein?

Bevor diese Minute geendet hatte, tauchte Sirius wieder im Wohnzimmer auf und ließ hinter sich eine riesige Geburtstagstorte schweben.

Harry hatte gedacht, dass die Torte am Vormittag schon riesig gewesen war, doch nun wurde er eines besseren belehrt.

Die Torte war über einen Meter hoch und die Flammen ihrer Kerzen leuchteten in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und bildeten den Satz _Happy Birthday Harry_.

„Zehn...neun," begann Sirius plötzlich rückwärts zu zählen.

Harry fragte sich langsam wirklich, was die beiden Männer vor hatten.

Wollten sie eine Rakete starten?

„Vier...drei...zwei...eins," Sirius endete und James übernahm wieder das Sprechen.

„Siebzehn Jahre, auf die Minute genau, ist es her, dass dieser besondere Mensch in mein Leben getreten ist," begann James.

„Och, dass du immer so untertreiben musst," unterbrach ihn zu Harrys Schrecken Gilderoy Lockhart.

Was tat dieser Angeber auf seiner Geburtstagsparty?

„Er meint nicht dich," zischte Sirius und an Remus Lupin gewandt fragte er leise: „Wer hat eigentlich diesen Spinner eingeladen?"

„Er ist dein Nachbar, Sirius," flüsterte Lupin, „So etwas gehört sich nun mal."

„Mein Sohn Harry," fuhr James mit erhobener Stimme fort und schien sich von den kleinen Unterbrechungen nicht im geringsten aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, „Ich erinnere mich noch genau, als ich ihn das erste Mal in den Armen hielt. Ich sah ihn an und dachte: ‚Man ist das ein fettes Baby'..." Harrys Gesicht wurde tomatenrot, während der Rest der Anwesenden schallend zu lachen begann, „Aber wie wir jetzt alle sehen, ist aus dem damaligen kleinen fetten Baby ein wunderbarer junger Mann geworden, den ich um nichts in der Welt missen möchte. Deswegen erhebe ich mein Glas..." Sirius eilte mit einem Glas zu ihm, das er danach in die Luft hob, „...auf den Menschen, der als einziger genauso Quidditch- Verrückt ist wie ich. Alles Gute Harry!"

„Alles Gute Harry," wiederholten die Anwesenden und Malfoy hauchte ihm sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Im Übrigen habe ich dein Geschenk oben," fügte James hinzu, während er von Sirius' kleinen Couchtisch sprang, „Also wenn du mir folgen möchtest..."

Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen und folgte seinem Vater in den ersten Stock.

Dieser führte ihn zu Skys Zimmer und sobald Harry die Tür öffnete, sah er ein langes Geschenk auf Skys Bett liegen.

Harrys Herz begann sofort schneller zu schlagen.

War das Grund warum ihm Lily keinen _Feuerblitz_ kaufen wollte?

Er riss das Geschenkspapier mit einer Bewegung hinunter und ein brandneuer _Feuerblitz_, der sogar seine Initialen trug, rollte auf das Bett.

„Danke Dad," bedankte er sich begeistert und nahm den Besen in seine Hand.

Das fühlte sich doch gleich ganz anders an, als dieser lächerliche _Nimbus 2001_.

„Lust auf einen kleinen nächtlichen Rundflug?", fragte James.

„Jetzt? Aber unten sind..."

„Ach die vermissen uns nicht," versicherte James und ging zu Skys Schrank, dessen eine Hälfte mit Harrys Sachen gefüllt worden war.

Er holte Harrys _Nimbus 2001_ hinaus, bevor er das Fenster öffnete.

„Wir könnten einen Abstecher in unserem neuen Haus machen," schlug James vor und schwang sich auf den Besen.

„Das ist doch furchtbar weit entfernt," sagte Harry und stieß sich mit dem _Feuerblitz_ aus dem Fenster.

Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl seinen alten Besen unter sich zu spüren.

Es erinnerte ihn an seinen ersten Flug, den er mit dem _Feuerblitz_ gehabt hatte, nachdem ihn McGonagall den Besen wieder zurückgegeben hatte.

„Und?", fragte James neckisch, während er um Harry herum flog.

„Wollte ich nur erwähnen," antwortete Harry grinsend, bevor er seinem Vater in Richtung London folgte.

Das war definitiv der beste Geburtstag, den er jemals gehabt hatte.

TBC


	13. Zweifel

**_Wünsch dir was_**

**__**

**Disclaimer:** Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, ein bisschen Slash

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco(mehr oder weniger), Harry/Sky(einseitig)

**Kommentar: **Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch **so** lange warten gelassen habe, aber ich habe ein wenig die Lust an dieser Story verloren(ich werde sie aber trotzdem beenden). Dazu kommt noch, dass ich kaum mehr Zeit zum Schreiben habe, da ich wahnsinnig im Stress stehe. Verzeiht mir! – Zu diesem Kapitel: Es ist nicht gut und das weiß ich auch. Es passiert viel zu viel und das habe ich einfach alles zusammengequetscht. Normalerweise hätte ich für so etwas drei Kapitel gebraucht, aber ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zu dieser Schlussszene kommen. Also verzeiht mir auch das!

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Jeanie, YanisTamien, Takuto-kun, Truemmerlotte, mrsgaladriel, Yumiko-chan, Dark-live, Arwen, xerperus, TheSnitch, yaoilovergirl und leah-chan01.

- Takuto-kun: So lange wird sie nicht. Das garantiere ich.

* * *

James und Harry zogen schon nach einem Tag in ihre neue Villa ein.

Mit Hilfe von ein paar einfachen Zauber hatte James die alten Möbel in Moderne verwandelt und wenn man nicht Experte von Einrichtungsgegenständen war, erkannte man den Unterschied überhaupt nicht.

Das hatte er auch mit Harrys Zimmer gemacht und dieser wollte dieses gar nicht mehr verlassen, da es ihm nun einfach **zu** gut gefiel und er nicht wirklich wusste, was er mit James reden sollte.

Langsam befürchtete Harry, dass sein Vater etwas bemerkte, deshalb lag er meistens in der weißen Kugel seiner Mutter und las eines von Mrs. Petersons alten Büchern oder er machte es sich auf seinem Balkon gemütlich und genoss einfach die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

Gerade eben tat er wieder einmal genau das und döste im Schein des Sonnenlichts.

Er wäre wahrscheinlich ganz eingeschlafen, doch ein kalter Waschlappen in seinem Gesicht verhinderte das.

„Was soll das?", fragte er gereizt und warf den Waschlappen einfach vom Balkon hinunter.

Er sah sich nach der Ursache der Störung um und bemerkte ihren hauseigenen Poltergeist Mrs. Peterson neben ihm auf und ab schweben.

„Mrs. Peterson," stöhnte er genervt, „Was sollte das?"

„Nenn mich Esther, Schätzchen," bat Mrs. Peterson.

„Was sollte das, _Esther_?" wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

„Du kommst zu spät," antwortete Mrs. Peterson einfach und verschwand durch den Boden des Balkons.

Harry blickte ihr kurz verwirrt hinterher, bevor er verstand auf was sie anspielte.

Er musste in weniger als zwanzig Minuten im Ministerium sein, sonst konnte er das Apparieren für dieses Jahr vergessen.

Dabei stellte er sich gar nicht so blöd an.

Er hatte zwar erst eine Stunde hinter sich, doch sein Professor hielt ihn offenbar für ein Naturtalent, weil er schon nach fünfzehn Minuten einen Meter weit apparieren konnte.

Es war wesentlich einfacher als er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

Da er zum Glück schon angezogen war, konnte er sofort aus seinem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter stürmen.

„Hi Bambi," grüßte ihn Sirius fröhlich, als er in den Salon kam.

Sein Vater und Sirius saßen zusammen auf der großen Ledergarnitur und studierten soeben die besten Plätze für ihr Zelt bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft.

Vor ihnen lagen über hundert Karten und Broschüren auf dem Boden, während auf dem Tisch zwei Tassen Kaffe standen.

„Hey Siri," sagte Harry ein wenig außer Atem, „Kann nicht bleiben. Muss ins Ministerium."

Er streute ein wenig Flohpulver in den Kamin und mit einem „Ministerium für Zauberei" verschwand er in den grünen Flammen.

„Unpünktlichkeit?! Das hat er von mir," sagte Sirius ein wenig stolz, als er sein Patenkind verschwinden sah.

„Jaja," murmelte James unbeeindruckt und hob eine der Karten zu sich um sie genauer anzusehen.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Sirius besorgt.

James wirkte schon seit seiner Ankunft ein wenig abwesend und da dieser keine Alkoholfahne hatte, musste es wohl etwas anderes sein.

„Harry," seufzte James und legte die Karte wieder auf den Boden.

„Er benimmt sich so eigenartig," erklärte James, „Ich weiß es mag sich seltsam anhören, aber das ist einfach nicht mein Sohn."

Sirius verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kaffe und versuchte einen unwissenden Blick aufzusetzen.

„Das ist lächerlich, James. Das ist dein Sohn," sagte er und trank danach noch einen Schluck des Kaffees um sich zu beruhigen.

„Aber er ist so anders," widersprach James, „Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Er geht nicht fort, er kocht, er steht früh morgens auf und außerdem räumt er alles auf. Und dann ist noch, dass er mich überhaupt nicht fragt, ob Draco bei uns für eine Weile bleiben kann...Gut, er müsste es nicht fragen. Ich habe es Draco schon längst angeboten, aber Harry ignoriert das einfach. Normalerweise müsste er mich anbetteln, dass uns Draco besuchen kann. Du weißt wie verknallt er in ihn ist."

„Das...das...das kommt sicher von der Scheidung," log Sirius, „Kinder werden danach immer sehr merkwürdig."

„Meinst du?", fragte James skeptisch.

„Natürlich! Das ist es sicher," versicherte Sirius und hoffte innerlich, dass ihm James diese Lüge auch glaubte.

„Sky ist nicht so," meinte James.

„Sky kannte seine Mutter nicht einmal," entgegnete Sirius, „Er ist von Anfang an nur von mir erzogen worden..."

„Und Lily," fügte James hinzu.

„Das war in den ersten Jahren," widersprach Sirius beleidigt, „Das gilt nicht."

„Jaja, schon gut," winkte James ab.

Er strich sich durch die schwarzen Haare und lehnte sich frustriert stöhnend zurück.

„Ich will einfach nur meinen Harry zurück," murmelte er leise.

„Du hast deinen Harry," sagte Sirius.

„Nein, habe ich nicht," erwiderte James und richtete sich wieder auf, „Ich hoffe nur, dass er bald wieder normal wird."

Sirius schwieg einfach nur.

Er wollte James nicht erzählen, dass sie alle tot wären, wenn Harry tatsächlich wieder _normal _wurde.

„Was hältst du hiervon?", fragte er stattdessen und tippte auf eine Stelle auf einer Karte.

James blickte kurz hinauf und blätterte danach in einer der Broschüren.

„Zu spät," sagte Sirius, als auf dieser Stelle ein rotes Kreuz erschien.

Ihnen hatte schon wieder jemand den Platz weggeschnappt.

„Aber der ist auch gut," meinte er und wies auf eine freie Stelle zwischen mehreren roten Kreuze.

James blätterte sofort in der Broschüre und sagte: „Das ist der chinesische Teil. Feuern wir China an?"

„Mmm. China," sagte Sirius genüsslich, „China-Town und Frühlingsrollen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es das dort geben wird," meinte James.

„Und Feuerwerk?", fragte Sirius.

„Das gibt es sowieso. Deswegen müssen wir nicht unbedingt dort wohnen," erwiderte James.

„Was hast du gegen Chinesen?", fragte Sirius, „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass du immer die scharfen Gerichte bestellst und dich danach über die Schärfe beschwerst. Du könntest nämlich auch mild sagen oder etwas anderes bestellen."

„Hör schon auf," bat James ein wenig gereizt, „Ich habe nichts gegen Chinesen, aber ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn wir uns dort einen Platz besorgen, wenn wir nicht einmal China anfeuern."

„Wen feuern wir eigentlich an?", erkundigte sich Sirius, „England ist doch schon längst ausgeschieden."

„Keine Ahnung! Wen gibt es noch zur Auswahl?", wollte James wissen, während er nun selbst einen freien Platz gefunden hatte und diesen in der Broschüre suchte.

Sirius schnappte sich derweil _Nimbus' kleiner Führer durch die Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft_ und blättere in diesem.

„Na ja, da wäre China, aber das nehmen wir ja nicht. Brasilien, Costa Rica, Frankreich, Bulgarien, Russland, Irland und sogar die Schweiz. Wusste gar nicht, dass die ein Quidditch- Team haben," sagte er und sah danach von dem kleinen Heftchen auf.

„Irland?", fragte er.

„Irland," bestätigte James, „Und ich habe sogar einen Platz in deren Reihen gefunden."

„Können wir nicht einfach einen neutralen Platz nehmen?", bat Sirius.

„Wo bleibt da der Spaß?", fragte James verwirrt, doch nach einem ernsten Blick von Sirius gab er nach und suchte nach neutralen Plätzen.

„Was hältst du hiervon?", fragte Sirius und zeigte auf eine Stelle auf der Karte.

„Mal sehen...," James blätterte wieder in der Broschüre und sagte dann: „Es **ist** neutral. Aber es liegt ziemlich nahe an den Ständen."

„Und?", fragte Sirius.

„Schon klar," seufzte James und stand auf, „Ich werde es bestellen."

Und mit diesen Worten warf er ein wenig Flohpulver in den Kamin.

„Ich sehe mich hier ein bisschen um," meinte Sirius, als James mit einem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums zu sprechen begann.

Er ging in die Eingangshalle in der soeben Mrs. Peterson umherschwebte, doch nach dem sie Sirius bemerkte, lächelte sie nur und verschwand durch die naheliegendste Wand.

Er ließ sich frustriert auf der Treppe nieder.

James hatte also die Veränderungen seines Sohnes bemerkt.

Es war nun nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis James den wahren Grund erfuhr.

Dieser Harry konnte nämlich einfach nicht lügen.

Das hatte er schon bemerkt, als er selbst von dem Buch erfahren hatte.

„Ganz großartig," murmelte Sirius sarkastisch, „Wirklich ganz großartig."

Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Beinen und blickte auf den weißen Marmorboden der Eingangshalle hinab.

Erst als er einen lauten Knall in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe hörte, sah er auf und direkt in das grinsende Gesicht seines Patenkindes.

„Rekord," sagte dieser stolz.

„Woher kommst du denn auf einmal?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Direkt aus dem Ministerium," antwortete Harry, „Sie haben mich die Prüfung schon heute ablegen lassen, weil ich so ein Naturtalent bin. Mein Professor sagt sogar, dass das Rekord ist."

„Na ja, wenn du schon so oft gegen diesen Volimot gekämpft hast, war das ja wohl ein Klacks für dich," meinte Sirius.

„Ich denke eher das war wie mit dem Fliegen," erwiderte Harry, „Mein erstes Mal am Besen und ich wusste sofort was ich tun musste."

„Was? Also das stimmt ganz bestimmt nicht," widersprach Sirius, „Du hast dich lächerlich angestellt. James und Lily mussten..." Er brach ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dieser Harry niemals Flugstunden mit James gehabt hatte.

Er war nicht als Vierjähriger genötigt worden mit einem Besen um das Haus zu fliegen.

„Bambi, ich muss mit dir sprechen," flüsterte er leise und blickte vorsichtig in Richtung des Salons.

„Ja, gleich. Ich muss nur schnell Dad von meinem Rekord erzählen," sagte Harry und wollte schon losgehen, doch Sirius hielt ihn an einem Arm fest.

„Es ist wichtig," sagte Sirius eindringlich und blickte Harry fest in die Augen.

Harry überraschte dieser entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius.

Sirius wirkte sehr besorgt und das war eine Eigenschaft, die Harry keineswegs an Sirius in den paar Wochen in der _Hundehütte _bemerkt hatte.

„Was ist es?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht hier," bat Sirius und blickte besorgt zum Salon, in dem James immer noch mit dem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums sprach.

„Gut, gehen wir in mein Zimmer," meinte Harry, der Sirius' plötzliches Misstrauen nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte.

Hatte sich dieser wieder einmal mit seinem Vater gestritten?

Das war etwas, dass sich Harry niemals vorgestellt hatte, wenn irgendjemand in seiner alten Welt über seinen Vater und Sirius gesprochen hatten.

Nach den Erzählungen hätte sich Harry die Beiden immer als ältere Fred und George Weasley vorgestellt, doch das traf es kaum.

Sie benahmen sich zwar manchmal wirklich wie die Weasley- Zwillinge, doch sie waren öfters nicht der selben Meinung.

Als sie noch in der Hundehütte gewohnt hatten, hatte ihm Sky erzählt, dass sie selbst in Hogwarts vor jedem Streich eine lange Diskussion geführt hatten.

Deswegen waren Lupin und Pettigrew kaum bei ihren Streichen dabei gewesen.

Nicht weil sie sich nicht trauten, sondern weil sie einfach nicht bis in die Nacht auf ein Ergebnis warten wollten und noch vor dem Ende der Diskussion schlafen gingen.

„Harry," riss ihn Sirius aus seinen Gedanken, „Bist du noch da?"

Der Animagus betrachtete ihn besorgt und fühlte sogar Harrys Stirn um sich zu vergewissern, ob dieser Fieber hatte.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Harry ehrlich, „Ich habe kurz nachgedacht..."

„Können wir nun gehen?", bat Sirius und stieg die Treppen hinauf.

„Klar," murmelte Harry und folgte seinem Patenonkel, nachdem er noch einen besorgten Blick in Richtung des Salons geworfen hatte.

Er hoffte wirklich inständig, dass sich die Beiden nicht ernsthaft gestritten hatten und er nur mit einem von den Beiden zu der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft gehen durfte.

„James ahnt etwas," sagte Sirius, sobald sie Harrys Zimmer betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry und wusste nicht wirklich, ob er nun erleichtert sein sollte, dass sich die Beiden doch nicht gestritten hatten.

„Du bist nicht wie Harry," erklärte Sirius, „Nicht wie den Harry, den wir kennen, zu mindestens. James musste es irgendwann bemerken."

„Wie viel weiß er?", fragte Harry und er spürte deutlich wie sein Herz vor Aufregung schneller schlug.

Er wollte nicht, dass es sein Vater wusste.

Es reichte ihm schon, wenn Sirius, Sky und Malfoy davon wussten.

„Er weiß eigentlich gar nichts," sagte Sirius und die Spannung wich ein wenig aus Harrys Körper, „Doch ihm fällt auf, dass du dich nicht wie früher benimmst. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, Bambi. Der Harry aus dieser Welt war ein Nachtmensch. Er wäre niemals an einem Samstagabend daheim geblieben um mit einem Polstergeist Monopoly zu spielen..."

„Das war erst einmal," verteidigte sich Harry.

„Einmal zu viel," erwiderte Sirius, „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir Sky schon mal gesagt hat, aber unser Harry...und du darfst das jetzt nicht als Beleidigung auffassen...war arrogant, egoistisch und viel zu sehr von sich überzeugt. Sicher liebten wir ihn, aber wenn ich ihn auf der Straße kennen gelernt hätte, hätte ich ihn eher verflucht als sonst was zu tun. Du hingegen bist freundlich und na ja...einfach liebenswert. Das ist auch Sky aufgefallen."

Harry wurde bei der Erwähnung von Sky ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze und murmelte verlegen: „Du weißt es also?!"

„Natürlich weiß ich das," sagte Sirius, „Was wäre ich für ein Vater, wenn mir nicht einmal auffallen würde, dass mein Sohn bis über beide Ohren verliebt ist."

„Und trotzdem bist du noch so nett zu mir?", staunte Harry.

„Meine Güte, Bambi," seufzte Sirius und grinste danach ein wenig, „Denkst du, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr mit dir reden würde?...Skys Liebesleben ist und bleibt **sein** Liebesleben und nicht meines."

„Bist du trotzdem nicht sauer?", fragte Harry überrascht, „Immerhin leidet er jetzt sicher unter Liebeskummer, oder?"

„Leider ja," bestätigte Sirius, „Aber er hätte auch nie erwarten dürfen, dass du seine Gefühle erwiderst. Du kennst ihn immerhin erst seit kurzem...Es ist nur schade, dass es ausgerechnet ihm passieren muss. Zuerst verschwindet seine Mutter, dann erfährt er, dass er gar nicht existiert und nun das auch noch.. Ich frage mich, ob Carolyn während ihrer Schwangerschaft einen Fluch abbekommen hat, denn der Junge zieht Pech magisch an."

„Das bin doch normalerweise ich," murmelte Harry schuldbewusst.

Wieso hatte er nie daran gedacht wie schlimm es für Sky sein musste?

Warum hatte er diesem nicht einfach etwas vorgespielt und ihn nicht gleich von sich gestoßen?

Sirius schien zu bemerken, dass sich Harry nun Schuldgefühle machte, denn er sagte sofort: „Mach dir keine Sorgen! Er wird das sicher bald überwunden haben. Er konnte sich noch nie lange für eine Sache oder in diesem Fall eine Person begeistern."

„Das hoffe ich," sagte Harry.

„So, ich werde dann mal gehen," überlegte Sirius, „Als ich von daheim weg bin, musste sich Sky gerade Lockharts Geschichten anhören. So wie ich diesen Spinner kenne, wird er Sky immer noch beschlagnahmt haben."

„Durchhalten Sky! Dein Papi kommt zur Rettung," gluckste Harry und war innerlich froh, dass er niemals von Lockhart angesprochen worden war, als er noch bei Sirius gelebt hatte.

„Ich sollte sämtliche Auroren zu meinem Grundstück beordern," scherzte Sirius, doch kurz danach wurde er wieder ernst.

„Und vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe, Bambi. Benimm dich mehr wie der alte Harry," bat Sirius, „Ich weiß nämlich ehrlich nicht, ob James genauso ruhig auf diese Nachricht reagiert wie ich."

„Ich versuche mich zu bessern," meinte Harry.

„Du musst nur später schlafen gehen und öfters fortgehen," erklärte Sirius, „Dann sind seine Zweifel sicher weg."

„Aber ich bin noch nie fortgegangen," sagte Harry ein wenig beschämt, „In Hogwarts ging es nicht und Tante Petunia hätte mich niemals gehen lassen."

„Du kannst auch die ganze Nacht im Garten sitzen," überlegte Sirius, „Aber James muss glauben, dass du fort bist."

„Mir wird schon etwas einfallen," versicherte Harry.

„Gut," meinte Sirius und wuschelte kurz durch Harrys Haare, „Wir sehen uns dann bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft...Und grüß James von mir."

Und mit diesen Worten disapparierte Sirius und ließ einen beunruhigten Harry zurück.

Wie sollte er bloß die Zweifel seines Vater zerstreuen?

* * *

Seit Harry über die Zweifel seines Vaters Bescheid wusste, verstand er auch endlich warum ihn dieser immer schweigend beim Abendessen beobachtete.

Es war ihm immer so vorgekommen als ob James eine Frage auf der Zunge liegen würde und sich diese aus Angst vor der Antwort nicht stellen traute.

Harry hoffte nur, dass ihn sein Vater niemals direkt fragen würde, denn er bezweifelte, dass er diesen anlügen konnte.

Allerdings gefiel es ihm auch überhaupt nicht, dass sein Vater kein Wort mit ihm wechselte, sondern einfach nur schweigend seine Suppe auslöffelte.

„Das schmeckt gut," sagte Harry in der Hoffnung ein Gespräch anfangen zu können, doch James nickte nur zustimmend und aß schweigend seine Suppe weiter.

Harry stöhnte innerlich, denn er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde seinen Vater zu überzeugen.

Was hätte der Harry aus dieser Welt getan?

Er wusste, dass dieser Harry gerne am Abend ausgegangen war, doch irgendwie konnte sich Harry nicht wirklich mit diesem Gedanken anfreunden.

Er spielte lieber jeden Abend Monopoly mit Mrs. Peterson als auszugehen.

Er hatte es nie getan und würde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Was gab es also sonst noch für Möglichkeiten?

„Dad?", sprach er seinen Vater vorsichtig an.

Ihm war etwas eingefallen, an das er vorher niemals gedacht hatte.

James brummte nur um Harry zu zeigen, dass er ihm zuhörte.

„Kann Draco zu uns kommen?", fragte Harry.

Das schien zu wirken, da James plötzlich aufsah und ihn mit misstrauischem Blick ansah.

„Warum?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Er ist mein Freund," sagte Harry als ob er mit einem Kleinkind reden würde, „Ich liebe ihn und hätte ihn gerne in meiner Nähe!"

„Und warum erst jetzt?", fragte James, „Warum hast du ihn nicht schon früher eingeladen?"

„Ich wollte allein sein," antwortete Harry, „Es ist einfach zu viel passiert. Die Scheidung, das neue Haus...Ich musste mich einfach zuerst an die Veränderungen in meinem Leben gewöhnen."

James' misstrauischer Blick verschwand immer mehr, bis seine Augen schließlich erfreut funkelten.

„Dann hatte Sirius recht," murmelte James erleichtert.

„Bei was?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Unwichtig," winkte James ab und lächelte danach Harry freundlich an.

„Natürlich kann er zu uns kommen," sagte er, „Aber vielleicht sollte er erst nach der Weltmeisterschaft zu uns kommen, denn wir sind sowieso in zwei Tagen weg."

„Schon in zwei Tagen?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Das weißt du noch nicht?", wunderte sich James.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht," gestand Harry, „Ich hatte einfach zu viel um die Ohren. Das Apparieren und so..."

„Wie geht es dir überhaupt damit?", unterbrach ihn James neugierig, „Ich habe mich damit immer sehr schwer getan..."

„Ich kann es schon," antwortete Harry und ihm fiel ein, dass er vergessen hatte es seinem Vater zu erzählen.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Sirius hatte er einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„Du kannst es schon?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Ich habe heute die Prüfung abgelegt," erzählte Harry, „Mein Professor sagte, dass das Rekord ist."

„Wieso hast du mir das nicht erzählt?", beschwerte sich James, „Hätte ich das gewusst, hätten wir feiern können."

„Das holen wir einfach ein anderes Mal nach," meinte Harry.

„Stimmt," gab ihm James recht, „Und zwar bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft."

Harry wusste nicht ob es ihm gefallen würde, doch trotzdem nickte er einfach nur.

* * *

Tatsächlich machten sie sich zwei Tage später zur Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft auf.

Ihr Zelt stand knapp an den Verkaufständen, was James fast jeden Abend dazu veranlasste mit Sirius oder Harry trinken zu gehen und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden mit viel zu viel Alkohol im Blut schlafen zu gehen.

Allerdings störte dies Harry weniger als Sky und Draco mit denen er sich ein Zimmer in ihrem Zelt teilte.

Schon in der ersten Stunde hatte Draco die Spannungen zwischen Sky und Harry bemerkt und sofort die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen.

Seit dem waren beide auf den anderen eifersüchtig und versuchten alles um Harry zu beeindrucken und den anderen loszuwerden.

So kam es beinahe täglich zu einer kleinen Prügelei zwischen ihnen, die aber immer rechtzeitig von Sirius oder James(wenn er wieder nüchtern war) beendet wurde.

„Ich würde doch zu gerne wissen, was zwischen Draco und deinem Sohn ist," sagte James eines Abends, als er mit Harry und Sirius einen Spaziergang durch die verschiedenen Zeltreihen machte.

Draco hatte sich längst abgesetzt und auch Sky war vor einiger Zeit in der Menschenmasse verschwunden.

„Was soll schon sein?", fragte Sirius grinsend, „Die Beiden kämpfen um die holde Maid."

Dabei wuschelte er Harry durch die Haare.

„Fängst du schon wieder damit an?", fragte James anklagend an Harry gewandt, „Früher zwei Freundinnen und nun zwei Freunde?"

„Nein, so ist das nicht," versicherte Harry.

„Harry, es geht zwar um meinen Sohn, aber du solltest ihm klar und deutlich erklären, dass du nichts von ihm willst," bat Sirius, „Er denkt nämlich immer noch, dass du irgendwann seine Gefühle erwidern wirst."

„Das verstehe ich nicht," sagte James ernst, „Woher kommt das auf einmal? Eure Freundschaft ist genauso eng wie die von Sirius und mir und ich war noch nie in Sirius verliebt."

„Aber verknallt," grinste Sirius.

„Ich war niemals in dich verknallt," erwiderte James.

„Oh doch," sagte Sirius und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, „Jeder war schon mal in mich verknallt. Selbst Remus..."

„Remus war nie in dich verknallt," verbesserte James, „Das hast du dir immer nur eingebildet."

„Apropos Remus," mischte sich Harry ein, „Wollte er nicht auch kommen?"

„Ja, das wollte er," bestätigte James, „Aber gestern Nacht war Vollmond."

„Er kommt morgen," fügte Sirius hinzu, „Und dann wird er dir bestätigen, dass er in mich verknallt war."

„Das war er nicht," sagte James, „Du bist nicht so unwiderstehlich wie du immer denkst."

„James, gib einfach zu, dass du in der Schulzeit eine Schwäche für mich hattest," bat Sirius grinsend.

„Sirius!", entrüstete sich James, „Behalte deine falschen Vermutungen für dich und plaudere sie nicht vor meinem Sohn aus."

„Hast du Angst er findet heraus, dass er fast nicht geboren wurde, weil sein Vater beinahe mit seinem Patenonkel durchgebrannt wäre?", fragte Sirius amüsiert.

„Das ist nicht wahr," widersprach James schockiert und an Harry gewandt sagte er sofort: „Er lügt! Hör nicht auf ihn!"

„Schon in Ordnung," meinte Harry, „Du kannst tun was du willst...Aber bitte verwende einen Schweigezauber wenn dich Sirius besucht."

„Siehst du was du mir angetan hast, Sirius?", beschwerte sich James, „Mein Sohn denkt nun ich hätte eine Affäre mit dir."

„Hättest du doch gerne," sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Das ist doch wohl die Höhe...Harry, geh zurück zum Zelt," befahl James, „Das solltest du nicht mit ansehen."

„Wieso? Verführst du mich jetzt?", neckte ihn Sirius.

„Du...," knurrte James und wollte sich schon auf Sirius stürzen, doch dieser bemerkte James' Vorhaben und rannte nun laut lachend davon.

„Ich werde dich schon noch erwischen," rief James und lief ihm nach.

Harry konnte nur über das Verhalten der beiden Erwachsenen schmunzeln.

Manchmal benahmen sie sich wie kleine Kinder.

Er beobachtete die beiden Erwachsenen noch eine Weile, bis er sich doch dazu entschloss zurück zum Zelt zu gehen.

Von außen wirkte es klein und schäbig, doch das Innere konnte ohne Probleme mit Sirius' Haus mithalten.

Im Zelt gab es drei Schlafzimmer, ein Badezimmer und eine kleine Küche an der Sirius täglich irgendetwas verbrannte.

Harry stellte sich gerade einen Tee auf, als er von einem der Schlafzimmer laute Stimmen hörte.

„Das ist doch wohl die Höhe," schrie soeben Malfoy.

„Ich habe Recht und du weißt das auch," brüllte Sky zurück.

„Fabelhaft," murmelte Harry und rollte theatralisch mit den Augen.

Sky und Malfoy hatten sich also wieder gefunden und mussten natürlich sofort zu streiten beginnen.

„Schrei nicht so! Es geht niemanden etwas an," hörte er noch Malfoys kühle Stimme, bevor das laute Geschrei verschwand und er nur noch leise Wortfetzen verstand.

Seinen Tee völlig vergessend, schlich Harry vor die Schlafzimmertür und versuchte den neuesten Streit zwischen den Beiden zu verstehen.

„Aber es ist wahr," sagte soeben Sky.

„Unsinn! Ich liebe ihn," widersprach Malfoy.

„Nein, tust du nicht," erwiderte Sky, „Du liebst den alten Harry! Du willst es einfach noch nicht wahrhaben, dass das nicht unser Harry ist. Ich hingegen liebe wirklich diesen Harry."

„Das stimmt nicht," sagte Malfoy, doch seine Stimme klang bei weitem nicht so selbstsicher wie vorhin.

„Ach nein? Du hast dir nicht einmal Mühe gemacht diesen Harry kennen zu lernen," meinte Sky, „Du nimmst einfach an, dass er das Gleiche mag wie der alte Harry."

„Sie sind doch eigentlich die selbe Person," erwiderte Malfoy mürrisch, „Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen besteht in der Art ihrer Erziehung."

„Ganz genau," sagte Sky, „Unser Harry wurde niemals von den Dursleys erzogen. Er wurde nie von einem bösen Zauberer verfolgt. Er hat bei weitem nicht so viel durchgemacht wie der andere Harry. Ihr ganzes Verhalten ist anders...Meine Güte, dieser Harry ist noch Jungfrau."

„Kaum zu glauben, oder?", gluckste Malfoy und selbst Sky kicherte ein wenig, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

„Sie sind nicht die Selben, Draco," sagte er, „Du trauerst dem alten Harry nach, aber ich liebe diesen. Ich bitte dich wirklich ungern darum, aber kannst du ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen."

Harry konnte Malfoys Antwort nicht mehr verstehen, denn in diesem Moment pfiff seine Teekanne und er rannte rechtzeitig zu dieser, bevor sich die Tür des Schlafzimmers öffnete und die beiden Jungen herausblickten.

„Harry," grüßte ihn Malfoy erfreut, „Du bist wieder da?"

Sky hingegen betrachtete ihn skeptisch, als ob er wusste, dass sie von Harry belauscht worden waren.

„Ja," antwortete Harry und wich den Blicken der Beiden aus, in dem er einfach an seiner Teekanne herumwerkelte, „Dad und Sirius benehmen sich mal wieder wie Kleinkinder."

„Ist nichts neues," sagte Sky und blickte ihn weiterhin starr an.

Sky wusste definitiv, dass sie belauscht worden waren.

„Für mich schon," meinte Harry und schenkte sich Tee in eine Tasse ein.

„Dann haben wir etwas gemeinsam," sagte Malfoy betrübt, „Wir beide kennen unsere Väter nicht richtig."

Harry hatte schon in Hogwarts gelernt, dass Malfoy äußerst ungern über seinen Vater sprach und am liebsten so tat, als würde dieser nicht mehr leben.

„Wie war eigentlich der Besuch in Askaban?", erkundigte sich Harry.

Er wusste nicht, ob Malfoy es ihm tatsächlich beantworten würde, doch irgendwie interessierte es ihn schon.

In seiner Welt war Lucius Malfoy schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder aus Askaban ausgebrochen, daher hatte er nie die Möglichkeit gehabt einen völlig veränderten Charakter von ihm kennen zu lernen.

„Ging so," antwortete Malfoy schulternzuckend, „Er redet meistens mit der Wand hinter sich, aber dieses Mal schien er mir wirklich zugehört zu haben. Ich habe ihm nämlich von uns beiden erzählt und er hat darauf reagiert."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht ein Reinblut finden konnte," erzählte Malfoy, „Und danach hat er mir stundenlang von einem Pony namens Cinderella erzählt...Das war dann das Ende von seiner geistigen Anwesenheit!"

„Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du ihn immer noch besuchst," mischte sich Sky ein, „Ich hätte es längst aufgegeben."

„Er ist mein Vater," erwiderte Malfoy.

„Ich würde damit nicht angeben," meinte Sky kühl.

Harry befürchtete einen weiteren Streit zwischen den beiden Jungen und wechselte einfach das Thema indem er fragte: „Seid ihr auch schon so gespannt auf das Spiel morgen?"

„Nicht wirklich," antwortete Sky, „Es ist nur Frankreich gegen Russland. Ist doch uninteressant!"

„Das ist nicht uninteressant," widersprach Malfoy, „Meine Familie kommt aus Frankreich."

Und ehe es Harry verhindern konnte, stritten Sky und Malfoy über Quidditch- Mannschaften und den verschiedenen Länder.

Scheinbar schien es den Beiden egal zu sein über was sie stritten, wenn sie nur streiten durften.

Zuerst versuchte er den Streit zu schlichten, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten gab er es auf und setzte sich einfach an den Esstisch und trank genüsslich seinen Tee.

Als er damit fertig war, stritten die Beiden immer noch, aber auch dieses Mal beachtete er sie nicht, sondern wünschte ihnen nur eine schöne Nacht und verschwand in ihren gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer.

Er legte sich in die Mitte des großen Bettes und versuchte einzuschlafen, doch das stellte sich als ziemlich schwer heraus, da die beiden Jungen in der Küche nicht sonderlich leise stritten.

Irgendwie bekam er langsam das Gefühl, dass er sich vielleicht endlich einmal zwischen den Beiden entscheiden sollte, doch daran konnte er auch noch ein anderes Mal denken.

* * *

Geweckt wurde er durch laute Trommelschläge, die von den Verkaufständen kamen.

Etwas mürrisch über diese ungewollte Weckung, öffnete er seine Augen und bemerkte als erstes, dass sich sowohl Malfoy als auch Sky an ihn gekuschelt hatten und nun mit ihren Köpfen auf seinem Brustkorb ruhten.

Harry versuchte sich von den beiden Jungen zu befreien, doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, musste er die beiden erst aufwecken, bevor er aufstehen konnte.

„Hey, aufwachen," flüsterte er und rüttelte sowohl Sky als auch Malfoy ein wenig, doch keiner von ihnen reagierte darauf.

Malfoy kuschelte sich sogar noch näher an ihn.

„Aufwachen," versuchte es Harry nochmals und dieses Mal öffnete Sky langsam seine Augen und blickte Harry mit seinen schokobraunen Augen gutgelaunt an.

„Morgen Harry," gähnte er und hauchte Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Das schien bei Malfoy die Alarmglocken aktiviert zu haben, denn kurz darauf war dieser hellwach und starrte böse zu Sky.

„Ihr könntet eine eigene Comedyshow starten," sagte Harry ein wenig gereizt.

Mussten sie schon unbedingt in der Früh mit ihren Streitereien beginnen?

Die Erwiderung der beiden Jungen kam nicht, denn kurz davor stürmte Sirius mit ausgesprochen guter Laune in ihr Zimmer.

„Aufstehen Jungs," rief er fröhlich, „Das Spiel beginnt bald...Oh und Moony ist auch hier."

„Moony ist hier?", fragte Sky begeistert und schien seinen kleinen Streit mit Malfoy völlig vergessen zu haben, da er ohne ein weiteres Wort in seine Klamotten schlüpfte und aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

„Genau so einen Enthusiasmus will ich sehen," lobte Sirius seinen Sohn als dieser bei ihm vorbeilief und an Harry und Malfoy gewandt sagte er: „Ihr solltet euch auch beeilen."

Damit schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ Harry mit Malfoy allein im Zimmer zurück.

„Tja, dann sollten wir uns anziehen," schlug Harry vor, der damit nur versuchte den merkwürdigen Blick von Malfoy auszuweichen.

„Sky ist der Meinung, dass du unser Gespräch von gestern mitgehört hast," begann Malfoy plötzlich.

Harry, der soeben nach einer sauberen Hose gesucht hatte, erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.

Musste Malfoy unbedingt derjenige sein, der ihn darauf ansprach?

Was hätte er bloß für Sky getan?

Diesen kannte er wenigstens nicht als seinen Rivalen.

„Stimmt es?", fragte Malfoy weiter.

Harry zögerte kurz, doch danach nickte er kurz.

„Siehst du es genauso?", fragte Malfoy besorgt, „Denkst du auch, dass ich nur den alten Harry liebe."

„Na ja...," antwortete Harry vorsichtig, „Mich kennst du nicht richtig."

„Also denkst du wie Sky," sagte Malfoy enttäuscht.

„Nein...es...ja...nein...es ist einfach kompliziert," stotterte Harry.

„Weißt du was das Schlimmste an Skys Theorie ist?", fragte Malfoy.

„Dass sie stimmt?", vermutete Harry und nach einen Blick in Malfoys schuldbewusste Augen, wusste er, dass er damit recht hatte.

„Ja," bestätigte Malfoy leise, „Es stimmt! Ich liebe den alten Harry und nicht dich."

Harry konnte sehen, wie schwer es Malfoy fiel das zuzugeben.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ihn der Slytherin etwas vormachen können, doch jetzt lagen alle Karten offen auf dem Tisch.

„Es ist nicht so, dass du nicht mein Typ wärest oder so," sprach Malfoy weiter, „Äußerlich bist du immerhin noch der Selbe, aber...Sky hat recht. Das genügt nicht. Du bist einfach nur eine gutgemachte Kopie."

„Du weißt, dass der andere Harry unecht war," erinnerte ihn Harry ein wenig beleidigt.

Malfoy hatte ihn in seiner Welt oft genug beleidigt, aber so etwas wie _Kopie_ war niemals dabei gewesen.

„Es fällt mir schwer genug diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren," sagte Malfoy und senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig, „Du musst es mir nicht unbedingt unter die Nase reiben."

„Ist aber so," meinte Harry ungerührt.

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?", fragte Malfoy, doch Harry wusste, dass es nur eine rhetorische Frage war, denn Malfoy sprach sogleich weiter: „Ich wünschte dein Wunsch würde endlich enden. Dann wären meine Gefühle für ein Phantom endlich weg."

Harry wich Malfoys Blick geschickt aus.

Er wollte nicht in diese tieftraurigen Augen sehen, die nur wegen ihm ihren Glanz verloren hatten.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, denn immerhin hatte er nur an sich gedacht, als er diesen Wunsch geäußert hatte.

Er hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie sich das auf das Leben der anderen Zauberer auswirken könnte.

Andererseits hätte er sicherlich ebenfalls Schuldgefühle, wenn der Wunsch endete und all seine geliebten Freunde und Verwandte wieder starben oder wie in Skys Fall einfach verschwanden.

Er wusste zwar nicht, wohin die Toten kamen, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese es hundert mal besser haben würden, wie Sky, der einfach zu existieren aufhörte.

So gesehen war es nicht egoistisch, wenn er hoffte, dass der Wunsch ewig währen würde.

Eigentlich hatte er schon fast vergessen, dass er nicht in diese Welt gehörte und nur Sirius' Warnung vor wenigen Tagen hatte ihn daran erinnert.

„Hey," James Potters Kopf erschien plötzlich in einem kleinen Spalt der geöffneten Tür, „Kommt ihr Turteltäubchen endlich? Wir wollen doch nicht das Spiel verpassen."

„Wir kommen gleich, Mister Potter," versicherte Malfoy und begann nun seinerseits nach frischen Kleidern zu suchen.

„Draco, wie oft muss ich dich noch daran erinnern, dass du mich James nennen sollst?", fragte James amüsiert.

„Tut mir leid, _James_. Ich vergesse das immer," entschuldigte sich Malfoy.

„Das ist das Problem, wenn du dir einen Freund aus der gehobenen Schicht holst," witzelte James an Harry gewandt, „Ihr Benehmen ist immer wesentlich besser als unseres."

„Sirius kommt doch auch aus der gehobenen Gesellschaft," erwiderte Harry.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte James verwirrt und Harry konnte sich beinahe ohrfeigen.

Sirius hatte ihn einmal erzählt, dass er weder Sky noch Harry jemals von seiner Familie erzählt hatte und deswegen so überrascht über Harrys Wissen um Grimmauldplace gewesen war.

„Sirius lässt seine Dinge immer offen herum liegen," log Harry, „Ich habe da so eine Urkunde gesehen, die ihn als gehobenen Zauberer auszeichnet."

„So etwas gibt es?", wunderte sich James.

Harry warf einen flehenden Blick zu Malfoy, der zwar darüber die Augen rollte, doch trotzdem dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor aus der Patsche half.

„Ja, so etwas gibt es, Mister..._James_," bestätigte Malfoy, „Ich habe auch so etwas."

„Ach so! Na ja, ist ja auch egal. Beeilt euch jedenfalls," bat James und schloss die Tür abermals, wodurch er auch nicht mehr Malfoys „Urkunde der gehobenen Zauberer? Hat dir ein Doxy diesen Schwachsinn eingeredet?" hören konnte.

James mochte es sich nur einbilden, aber irgendwas sagte ihm, dass die Beziehung seines Sohnes nicht mehr so gut funktionierte wie am Anfang.

Ob es an Skys neuerwachter Verliebtheit für Harry lag, wusste er nicht, aber er bemerkte deutlich eine gewisse Distanz zwischen seinem Sohn und dessen Freund.

„Immer wieder erstaunlich," lachte so eben Remus über eine Geschichte von Sky, die über das neueste Missgeschick seines Nachbarn Gilderoy Lockhart handelte.

James sah wie Sirius darüber nur die Augen rollen konnte.

Würde Sirius nicht so an der _Hundehütte_ hängen, wäre dieser allein wegen Lockhart sicherlich umgezogen.

„Sag mal, Sirius," sprach er seinen besten Freund an, „Hast du eine Urkunde der gehobenen Zauberer?"

„Was?", fragte Sirius verwirrt, „Nein, sicher nicht...Ich bezweifle, dass es so etwas überhaupt gibt."

„Sicher?", fragte James und sein ungutes Gefühl gegenüber Harry kehrte wieder zurück.

Wenn Harry dabei gelogen hatte, stimmte etwas mit seinem Sohn nicht.

„Ganz sicher, Jamie," versicherte Sirius, „So etwas gibt es nicht und selbst wenn es so etwas gäbe und ich würde es bekommen, glaubst du doch nicht allen ernstes, dass ich es behalten würde oder?"

„Nein, das würdest du nicht," murmelte James.

Also hatte ihn Harry tatsächlich angelogen.

Er fragte sich nur warum, denn eigentlich hätte Harry keinen Grund gehabt um ihn anzulügen, es sei denn...

„Sirius? Hast du Harry jemals von deiner Familie erzählt?", fragte er weiter.

„Nein, natürlich nicht..." James beobachtete wie Sirius nervöser wurde und schließlich den Satz ganz anderes beendete, als er ihn begonnen hatte.

„Doch, habe ich," antwortete Sirius und wirkte tatsächlich nervös, „Er hat mich gefragt und ich habe es ihm erzählt."

„Was gibt es darüber zu erzählen, Dad?", fragte Sky verwirrt, „Gibt es ein großes Geheimnis um die Blacks?"

„Natürlich nicht, Kleiner," beruhigte ihn Sirius und blickte danach wieder zu James, der tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien.

„James, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius besorgt.

James schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte ein wenig verwirrt zu Sirius.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung," antwortete er, „Ich habe nur über das Spiel nachgedacht!"

„Und? Wer wird deiner Meinung nach gewinnen?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Keine Ahnung," sagte James, „Beide Teams haben hervorragende Spieler."

„Ich glaube Frankreich gewinnt," meinte Sirius, „Die haben Ferry!"

„Es gibt bessere Sucher als Ferry," erwiderte Sky, „Selbst Harry würde den Schnatz schneller als Ferry finden."

James schmunzelte leicht über diesen Vergleich.

Es war schon wahr: Harry war ein brillanter Jäger, doch als Sucher war er eine reine Katastrophe.

„Das würde ich sicher," mischte sich plötzlich sein Sohn ein.

James hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Harry und Draco zu ihnen gestoßen waren.

„Um was geht es eigentlich?", fragte Harry hinten nach.

„Dass du den Schnatz schneller fängst als Ferry," erklärte Sky, „Der Sucher der französischen Nationalmannschaft."

„Ohne Probleme," meinte Harry, „Ich fange jeden Schnatz."

James ungutes Gefühl um Harry steigerte sich noch mehr, als er bemerkte, wie Sirius heftig den Kopf schüttelte und Harry kurz danach ein „Glaube ich!" an seinen Satz hängte.

Irgendetwas stimmte wirklich nicht mit seinem Sohn!

* * *

Sobald sie ihre Plätze im Stadion eingenommen hatten, fühlte sich Harry großartig.

Er saß zwar nicht in der Ehreloge, doch trotzdem konnte man das ganze Spielfeld überblicken.

Da sie in der ersten Reihe ihrer Tribüne saßen, gab es auch nicht die Gefahr, dass vor ihm ein Koloss sitzen würde, der ihm die ganze Sicht nahm.

Der einzige Nachteil bestand darin, dass zwei Reihen hinter ihnen Blaise Zabini und deren Familie saß.

Das Mädchen schien die Trennung immer noch nicht zu akzeptieren, da sie andauernd mit Bertie Botts Bohnen nach Harry warf.

Inzwischen war er sich schon ziemlich sicher, dass er bald als erster Zauberer überhaupt eine Beule von Bohnen bekommen würde.

„Soll ich sie für dich verhexen?", bot Sky nach einer Weile an.

„Darfst du doch gar nicht," schnarrte Malfoy, „Immerhin bist du noch minderjährig, Kleiner."

„Du doch auch," erwiderte Sky kühl.

„Ich enttäusche dich nur äußerst ungern, aber ich bin schon längst siebzehn," widersprach Malfoy.

„Alter Opa," murmelte Sky, was zwar Malfoy nicht hörte, doch dafür Harry zum Grinsen brachte.

Währendessen waren auch Sirius und Lupin in einen kleinen Streit darüber geraten, wer denn nun gewinnen würde.

„Ferry ist nicht Merlin," sagte Lupin soeben, „Er wird das Spiel nicht entscheiden."

„Ferry könnte es locker mit Merlin aufnehmen," erwiderte Sirius.

„Ja, aber nur weil es zu Merlins Zeit noch kein Quidditch gegeben hat," entgegnete Lupin.

James beachtete die Beiden kaum, sondern blickte nur nachdenklich auf den Boden.

Selbst als die Teams ins Stadion flogen und das Spiel begann, sah er nicht auf.

Dafür waren inzwischen Blaises Bohnen ausgegangen und somit hatte zu mindestens Harry seine Ruhe.

Allerdings verstand er nicht so recht was mit seinem Vater los war, denn eigentlich war dieser völlig in Quidditch vernarrt und nun blickte er nicht einmal auf.

James musste an etwas wichtiges denken, denn ansonsten konnte sich das Harry nicht erklären.

„Das Spiel ist lahm," sagte plötzlich Sky, „Da sind die Spiele in Hogwarts noch interessanter."

„Ich hätte den Schnatz längst gefangen," meinte Malfoy.

„Ach ja?", fragte Sky ungläubig, „Und wo ist er dann, Mister Supersucher?"

„Hinter dem dritten Ring von Russland," sagte Harry ohne Nachzudenken, was ihm einen anerkennenden Blick von Malfoy, aber einen verwirrten von seinem Vater bescherte.

Kurz danach bemerkten auch die beiden Sucher Ferry und Maschadow den kleinen goldenen Ball und trieben ihre Besen zur Höchstleistung an, als sie zu den russischen Ringen flogen.

„Komm schon Ferry," rief Sirius verzweifelt, während Lupin aus vollem Halse den russischen Sucher anfeuerte.

Egal wer gewinnen würde, es gab danach sicherlich einen weiteren Streit zwischen den beiden Männern.

Harry beobachtete wie der goldene Schnatz hinunter tauchte und die beiden Sucher ihm kurz danach folgten.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Schnatz schließlich gefangen wurde.

„Ja," rief Sirius begeistert und Lupin murmelte nur: „Das war reines Glück."

„Kein Glück, Moony," widersprach Sirius, „Ferry ist einfach besser als dein Maschadow."

„**Mein** Maschadow?", fragte Lupin verwirrt, „Ich würde nicht so einen Umhang tragen, wenn mir ein Quidditch- Spieler gehören würde."

Sirius sagte daraufhin nichts mehr.

Ihm war es immer sehr peinlich, wenn er von Lupin dessen Armut vor Augen bekam und danach wurde er meist wütend, da er sich dann daran erinnerte, dass Lupin von ihm keine Almosen wollte und somit selbst Schuld an seinem jetzigen Leben hatte.

Doch bevor Sirius zu seiner Phase kam, in der er Lupin Geld anbot, hörten sie plötzlich angsterfüllte Schreie und kurz danach sahen sie wie die ihnen gegenüberliegende Tribüne explodierte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

James erwachte endlich aus seiner Starre und blickte mit panikerfüllten Augen über den Rand ihrer eigenen Tribüne.

„Verdammt," fluchte er.

„Sind sie es?", fragte Lupin beunruhigt.

„Oh ja," sagte James und klang dabei kein bisschen ruhiger als Lupin.

„Wer?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Die _dunklen Zauberer,_" antwortete sein Vater leise.

Allein die Erwähnung dieses Namens brachte die ganzen Anwesenden in der Tribüne dazu in panische Angst zu geraten.

„Sie kommen zu uns hoch," sagte Sirius, nachdem er bei der hölzernen Treppe hinunter geblickt hatte.

„Wir können apparieren," schlug eine Hexe vor und versuchte es danach sofort, doch sie flackerte nur ein wenig und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Um das Stadion liegt eine Apparierblockade," erklärte ein anderer Zauberer, „Als Sicherheit."

Er lachte in einer Art von Galgenhumor.

„Wir müssen kämpfen," rief James und holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.

Der Rest der Tribüne tat es ihm gleich und richtete ihre Stäbe in die Richtung des Einganges.

Harry hob gerade seinen Zauberstab als vier maskierte Zauberer auf ihrer Tribüne auftauchten.

Sie wichen den Flüchen der Anwesenden aus und schafften es mit einem Schwung ihrer Zauberstäbe beinahe alle Anwesenden zu entwaffnen.

Durch sein Training mit der DA konnte Harry jedoch jedem Entwaffnungszauber ausweichen und behielt so seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Er blickte sich nach weiteren bewaffneten Hexen und Zauberer um, doch zu seiner großen Enttäuschung schien er der Einzige mit einem Zauberstab zu sein.

Bevor einer der _dunklen_ Zauberer seinen Stab bemerken konnte, versteckte er ihn sicherheitshalber hinter seinem Rücken.

„Ist das alles?", hörte er plötzlich Sirius' herausfordernde Stimme, „Mit euch werden wir auch mit bloßen Händen fertig."

„Sirius," wisperte James und blickte unauffällig zu Harry und Sky.

Er schien nichts riskieren zu wollen, wenn ihren Söhnen etwas passieren könnte.

„Hör auf deinen Liebling," lachte einer der maskierten Zauberer.

Harry benötigte einen Moment um sich an diese Stimme zu erinnern, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er hatte sie schon einmal in diesem Sommer gehört und zwar als er unbeabsichtigt in Grimmauldplace gelandet war.

„Regulus," zischte Sirius, „Hätte ich mir denken können. Passt du zu dir! Bei der Quidditch- WM zuzuschlagen. Wie einfallslos! Aber so warst du immer schon."

„Ruhe," befahl ein weiterer _dunkler Zauberer_, den Harry an der Stimme als Walden McNair erkannte.

„Wieso? Es ist doch wahr," lachte Sirius, „Ihr seid einfallslos."

„Das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen," zischte Regulus, „Avada..."

„Expelliarmus," rief Harry.

Er hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und den Fluch gegenüber Regulus gesprochen.

Dessen Zauberstab flog meterhoch in die Luft und Regulus selbst wurde von den Beinen gerissen und landete neben McNairs Füßen auf dem kalten Boden.

„Da kommen Auroren," rief der dritte der _dunklen Zauberer_, dessen Stimme Harry nicht kannte.

„Verschwinden wir," sagte McNair.

„Noch nicht," zischte Regulus und schnappte nach seinem Zauberstab, „Dieser kleine Bengel wird es bereuen."

„Ganz sicher nicht," sagte James und stellte sich schützend vor seinen Sohn.

„Dad, geh weg," bat Harry.

Er würde es nicht ertragen auch in dieser Welt seinen Vater zu verlieren.

„Ich lasse mein Kind nicht sterben," erwiderte James.

„Wie süß," säuselte Regulus, „Wollt ihr dann nicht lieber gemeinsam sterben?"

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du wieder meinetwegen stirbst," sagte Harry mit fester Stimme, bevor er einfach seinen Vater mittels eines Zaubers zur Seite brachte.

„Auroren, sie kommen hier hinauf," rief McNair.

„Egal," zischte Regulus, „Avada Kedavra!"

Harry wich dem grünen Strahl aus, in dem er einfach zur Seite sprang, doch dabei war er ein bisschen zu hoch gesprungen, denn er fiel geradewegs die Tribüne hinunter.

Während des Sturzes in die Tiefe versuchte Harry nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, doch musste leider feststellen, dass dieser noch auf der Tribüne geblieben war.

Er bekam eine wahnsinnige Angst als er den Boden immer näher kommen sah.

Er wollte nicht so sterben; nicht weil er aus einer Tribüne bei einer Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft gefallen war.

Er bewegte seine Arme wie es Vögel taten, wenn sie flogen in der Hoffnung, den Sturz dadurch ein wenig bremsen zu können.

Er sah den Boden immer genauer und flatterte stärker mit seinen Armen.

Er dachte schon es sei nun vorbei, als genau einen Meter vor dem Boden etwas unglaubliches passierte.

Er spürte wie sich sein Körper veränderte; er schrumpfte und seine Arme wurden plötzlich zu schwarzgefiederten Flügeln.

Er stoppte nun mitten im Fall und schwebte den restlichen Weg zum Boden.

Er wusste nicht genau, was geschehen war, doch er war so glücklich, dass er doch noch lebte, dass es ihm eigentlich egal war.

Harry blickte zur Tribüne hinauf und fragte sich, ob die Auroren inzwischen angekommen waren.

„Sieh mal Mami," rief plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen, das im Arm ihrer aufgeregten Mutter lag, „Da ist ein Rabe."

Harry benötigte einige Zeit, bis er verstand, dass er dieser Rabe war.

„Ich bin tatsächlich ein Animagus," wollte er sagen, doch alles was aus seinen, wie er jetzt erst bemerkte, Schnabel kam, war nur Gekrähe.

Er tippelte noch unruhig am Boden umher, denn da er nicht genau wusste, wie man als Rabe flog, blieb er sicherheitshalber am Boden und wusste somit nicht, wie es seinem Vater und den anderen ging.

Er musste aber kaum fünf Minuten warten, bis er sah wie die vier _dunklen Zauberer _von Auroren abgeführt wurden.

Kurz darauf stürmten auch die Zuschauer von der Tribüne und schienen so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Stadion fliehen zu wollen.

„Pst Harry," hörte er plötzlich Sirius' Stimme.

Er drehte sein Köpfchen ein wenig und sah seinen Patenonkel neben sich knien.

„Du musst daran denken wie es ist ein Mensch zu sein," flüsterte Sirius.

Dieser schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich nun wieder zurückverwandeln sollte.

Harry versuchte es mit dem Rat seines Patenonkels und konzentrierte sich darauf, wie er als Mensch aussah.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er spürte, wie sich sein Körper wieder veränderte und er immer größer wurde, bis er schließlich seine volle Körpergröße erreicht hatte.

„Hast du das gesehen, Sirius?", rief er aufgeregt, „Ich bin tatsächlich ein Animagus...Du hattest recht. Ihr hattet alle recht. Ich bin einer."

Sirius hob panisch die Arme, doch da war es schon zu spät.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry seinen Vater, der ihn mit enttäuschten Blick musterte.

„Du bist tatsächlich nicht mein Sohn," sagte James, bevor er sich umdrehte und in der panischen Menschenmenge verschwand.

**_TBC_**


End file.
